


Oh Captain, Our Captain

by johnsredpants, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Three's Good Company [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Bees! - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blow Jobs vs Diabetes, Campfires, Camping, Captain John Watson, Car Sex, Castle Ruins, Cock Rings, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom John, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Fluffiest Smutfest Ever, FoxLock, FoxLockSon, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Honey Smut, Horny Deer, Kilts, M/M, Multi, NeedySherlock, Never Have I Ever, Olympics of Cock-Sucking, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rain, S'mores, SMUFFY, Scotland, Sex in a Car, Skinny Dipping, SluttySherlock, Sub Sherlock, Swimming, Switch Greg, Tent Destruction, Tent Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunder and Lightning, kiltlock, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 71,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A piece of PWP roleplay smut, set in the same universe as others in this series, that has Sherlock being dragged on a long weekend camping trip to Scotland by Greg and CAPTAIN John. Lots of hilarity, smut, and some fluff for our established OT3.Please read the tags.CastJohn……….....…..JohnsRedPantsSherlock…………MoonShineDGreg…………...…StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)





	1. Chapter 1

**John:  
**_Text to Greg_ – Mind if I stop by your office at lunch? I want to run an idea by you.

 **Greg:**  
_Text to John_ \- Sounds great.  See you around 1?

 **John:  
**_Text to Greg_ – See you then

Finishing up with my last patient at the clinic before my lunch, I sneak out the side doors and almost jog over the yard a few blocks away. The desk sergeant nods hello at me as I walk in, so I head straight to Greg’s office. They see me and Sherlock around here so much, they don’t even question us or bother to call up to Greg to announce our arrivals.

Coming around the corner I see Greg already has his blinds shut, but his door is open, so I pop my head in to make sure he’s alone before quietly closing it behind me.

 **Greg:  
** "Hey, John.  What'd you need to run by me?"

 **John:  
** Plopping down in one of the chairs across from his desk, I begin to explain the case Sherlock and I just closed that had us running up to Scotland for a couple days. As I was waiting for Sherlock to finish explaining to the local police why the gardener was guilty, I had been chatting with the property owner, a Scottish Laird, about how beautiful his vast property was and how it reminded me of the place I went camping as a kid, although I couldn’t remember exactly where in Scotland that had been anymore.

“…so he offered to let us come camp on his property whenever we like. There’s a castle ruins, waterfalls, fishing streams, and a forest, all very secluded by the looks of it. I was thinking we three could go up for a long weekend at the end of the month?”

 **Greg:  
** "Hm.  I'm due for a few days off.  I haven’t been camping in ages - I probably still have a tent and sleeping bags in storage.  How did you talk Sherlock into it?  I'd think his idea of 'roughing it' would be going without room service."

 **John:  
** I chuckle a bit, rub my hand over my face, “So here’s the not-so-good bit… I’m thinking we tell him we’ve planned a romantic weekend at a castle. We just won’t tell him it’s a castle ruins. You know he’ll see through any big lies we tell, and he may suspect something is still up, but at least we can say the castle part wasn’t a lie?” as I get up and walk around over to Greg’s side of the desk and lean my arse against the edge of it next to him.

 **Greg:  
** I laugh.  "You really think we're going to pull one over on him?  The man who can tell if I've so much as looked at a tight arse in the past week the moment I walk in your front door?  I'm willing to try, but I'm not getting my hopes up.  You _are_ going to have to tell him before we leave... the boot full of camping gear will be a dead giveaway, otherwise."

 **John:  
** Greg turns in his chair towards me, so I take a look around at the blinds to make sure there are no gaps anyone could see through, before I pivot out from leaning on the desk and bend over to place my hands on his chair's armrests, my face inches from his. A wide smile creeps across my face and I lick my lips, "I plan to distract him with my 'boot' as much as I can leading up to it... be his good pup... and yea, maybe I tell him the night before we leave so he can pack the right clothes... but I plan to be his Captain Watson that weekend so he behaves himself and doesn't get bored."

 **Greg:**  
I look up at John's grin.  "Is that door locked?" I ask, a similar smile spreading across my face.

 **John:**  
“Maybe…” as I move my hands to the back of his chair and gently nudge a knee between his legs to rest on the seat, “…maybe not.” Leaning in to nuzzle at his right ear, I whisper, “I bet I could fuck you over your desk and you could be quiet as a mouse if I asked you to. Imagine your team going about their work having no clue their boss was busy begging me to let him cum. That you liked sucking my cock while I sat on your desk.”

 **Greg:  
** I drew a shaky breath, my cock suddenly rock hard at John's suggestion.  "Dammit, John..." I whispered, grabbing his collar and yanked his mouth to mine for a rough kiss.  "I am not doing this without a locked door.  I have to supervise those people, you know..."  I pushed him back onto my desk, and got up out of my chair, walking toward the door and pressing in the lock quietly.

 **John:**  
"Ha, where's the fun in that?" I ask half serious.

 **Greg:  
** "Let's just hope I don't get a phone call when my mouth is full." I grinned, walking back to my desk and standing in front of him, running my hands up his thighs.

 **John:  
** Grabbing at Greg's hips as I straddle him, I pull him in for a kiss. I squeeze both his arse cheeks grinding our growing erections against each other as he groans quietly into my mouth. "Careful kit, don't want them to hear us, remember."

 **Greg:  
** I growl in his ear, "You don't make that easy, John..." and I pull his hips toward me.

 **John:  
** While we kiss, I slowly begin undoing his tie from around his neck. He pulls back and gives me a questioning look right before I push him back down to sit in his chair. Pulling the tie free of his shirt I roll it up and hold it towards him, “Open up.”

 **Greg:  
** I open my mouth to protest - that was a brand new tie! - and John wedges the rolled bundle between my teeth.  I roll my eyes in mock defeat.

 **John:**  
I slide down off the desk and unbuckle my belt and trousers, letting them fall around my ankles. I’ve got my favorite pair of red pants on today and they have a habit of making me feel extra dominating, so I leave them on for now. Pushing Greg’s chair away a bit, I drop to my knees before him, our eyes locked. Licking my lips, I reach out and undo his belt and trousers, and pull his hips a bit forward in the chair when I pull them down, along with his boxers, to just past his knees.  “God, Gregory… your cock…” as I bite at my lower lip and stare lasciviously at it. “You look so delicious… you want me to swallow it don’t you?”

 **Greg:**  
My eyes light up as John sheds his trousers and drops to his knees.  He looks so sexy, licking his lips that way.  My cock is already rock hard, and it bobs in front of his hungry mouth when he strips me of trousers and boxers in one quick motion.  I nod my head eagerly at the thought of fucking his mouth.

 **John:**  
“Not a peep, kit,” as I lean forward and lick at the precum that’s just begun leaking out. I see his knuckles go white on the armrests beside me so I rub my hands over them. Looking up into his eyes I whisper, “Hang on as this needs to be quick.” And I duck down taking almost his entire length into my mouth at once and he bucks up in response stifling back a groan against the tie in his mouth.

 **Greg:**  
Oh, God, his mouth is so hot... I bite down on the tie, trying to keep quiet.  I thrust up onto his mouth as he takes me all the way down.

 **John:**  
Between Greg and Sherlock’s long cocks, I’d gotten pretty good at taming my gag reflex, and I knew how much they both loved it, but especially Greg as he was so unused to anyone being able to swallow him whole before. Working his whole length quickly at first, but then tapered back to just sucking and flicking my tongue against his glans as I knew that would get him off quicker. Letting my left hand stroke and twist up from the base of his now rock hard cock, I used my right hand to gently tug and squeeze at his balls. He never asked or hinted that he liked his blow jobs a little rough, but it was something I had nevertheless learned he secretly liked.

 **Greg:  
** I push my head back into my chair, squeezing my eyes shut as John uses his talented tongue to drive me wild.  My nostrils flare as he strokes my cock and gives me the rough treatment I like, and my breath is coming in short gasps as he drives me to the edge.

 **John:**  
Giving him the last push I know he needs, I slide my right thumb down to press on his perineum as I feel his cock begin to pulse in my mouth about two seconds before his first load spurts into my mouth. I continue furiously sucking at his glans, swallowing down load after load, until he's squirming to pull away from me in the chair.

 **Greg:**  
My grip on the chair tightens as I cum hard, my whole body shuddering.  As I come back down, I pry one hand off the chair and rake my fingers into John's hair, tugging his warm, wet mouth away from my cock.  With my other hand, I reach up and pull the rolled tie out of my mouth, "Jesus... you are good..." I whisper, my body resting limply against the chair as I look down at him.

 **John:**  
“Maybe so, but I think you are better,” grinning slyly at him as he chuckles at my response and trying to catch his breath. I reach down and lazily rub over my pants at my straining cock. I stand back up and rest my arse against his desk, feeling papers crinkling beneath me, and reaching a hand up under my shirt to tease at my nipples.

 **Greg:**  
I reach down and pull my boxers and trousers back up - a naked arse on a faux leather chair is nowhere near as sexy as one might think.  Hearing the paper rustling on the desk, I grab John by the waistband.  "Oi!  I need that paperwork!" I pull John's arse off the files by yanking him forward, and reach behind him to push the files out of the way.  "I am not explaining your arse prints all over the Mickelson file, thankyouverymuch!"

I smooth my hand over his hips, hooking my thumbs over his waistband and yanking his red pants down quickly, and breathed lightly across the head of his cock. I look up at him, an impish gleam in my eye.  "One sound, and I stop." I whispered.

 **John:**  
Carding my right hand thru Greg’s hair, my left gripping the edge of the desk, as I look down into his eyes, “Give it your best try, kit.”

 **Greg:  
** I slowly lick my fingers, thoroughly wetting them before wrapping my hand around his cock and stroking slowly, my thumb flicking over the head at the end of each stroke.  As my thumb spreads the precum, providing additional lubrication, I lick the base of his cock, and move down to take one of his balls in my mouth, rolling it on my tongue.  I look up and see that he's biting his lip, but is still completely silent.

 **John:  
** Letting go of my lip, I roll my head back and take a deep breath as Greg sucks on each of my balls. As I bring my head forward again I breathe out through pursed lips and look down in time to see him lick back up the length of my cock.

 **Greg:  
** I lazily lick his cock from root to tip several times, paying special attention to his head.  Without warning, I swallow him all the way down, my throat working against him.  I could hear his breathing become ragged as I pulled back from a moment, then swallowed him down again with a very quiet moan - the vibration of my throat sending him over the edge as he came down my throat, his right hand wrapped tightly in my hair.

 **John:**  
“Jesus… your mouth…” as I quietly pant and release my death grip from Greg’s hair and bust into giggles as his hair is a wild mess now. I try carding my hand thru it to smooth it back down but Greg stops me and pulls out a comb and mirror from his desk.

 **Greg:  
** I look at my hair in the hand mirror.  "Don't quit your day job, Dr. Watson - you'd be a piss-poor hair stylist." I shake my head with a grin, using the comb to make my hair presentable.  "So, camping... with Sherlock... the last four days of the month.  Sounds like a great time." I smiled.

 **John:**  
“Yea. And before I forget, please tell me you have a kilt?” as I pull up my pants and trousers, tucking in my shirt.

 **Greg:  
** I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You mad bastard - you're gonna make me wear a kilt.  While camping. No, I don't have a kilt.  But if you want a tent and sleeping bags, that's not going to matter, is it?" My eyes flashed playfully.

 **John:**  
With a grin I reply, "Oh, we'll all be wearing kilts. You're a 34, right?" and I bend down for a kiss as Greg finishes tucking in his shirt. I walk over towards the door, silently unlocking it.

 **Greg:  
** "Oh, and John?  You owe me a new tie," I grin just before he opens the door, holding up the crumpled evidence before dropping it into my desk drawer.

 **John:**  
I laugh and pull open the door and say a little louder than normal, "...I don't care how fast he can run, Christensen is a better player than Rudiger any day. And he'll prove it Saturday!" as I give Greg a wink and head out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock:**  
Bored. Booooorrrrred. BoredBoredBored.

John is off playing Doctor. Greg is off playing Copper. I just want to get off. Hmm. That’s an idea. No point in being bored AND horny. I go into our bedroom and open up my toy chest. I pull out the warming lube and my two favorite toys. Well not actually my favorite but my favorite when I’m alone and have lots of time to enjoy myself. Bringing the freshly cleaned slim remote controlled vibrator and fleshlight into the living room I set them on the table before I recline on the couch. After untying my silk robe I use the fingers of my left hand to trail down my chest, allowing the robe to slide open. I hook my right leg over the back of the couch thus allowing for proper angle and placement of my hips. Grabbing the warming lube I put some in the fleshlight and the vibrator and set the contraptions on the sofa beside me. The remaining lube is rubbed on my nipple. I pretend its Gregory’s mouth sucking me, licking from one nipple to the next. The lube does a wonderful job simulating the internal heat of someone’s mouth and ass. I take my fingers away from my nipples and shiver when a slight breeze hits them.

Grabbing the slim remote controlled vibrator I run the tip of it from my belly button to my hip. I slide it down the crease of my thigh where it meets the groin. I stop briefly to put a bit more lube on it then place the tip at my anus. Since its no thicker around then my forefinger I won’t need any prep. I push the tip in slowly then pull it back out. In slowly then out. In then out. The slight curve hits my prostate dead on and also means I can let it go and it will stay in position. Which I now do so I can grab the fleshlight.

I squeeze the fleshlight a few times, hearing that squelching noise it makes, to make sure every part of it is lubed. Following the pattern I used with the vibrator I put the tip of my weeping cock just into the sleeve then pull it off.  After going a little further each time I finally decide to sink in to it completely. The lube again does its job simulating the internal heat of a lover’s mouth. This time I pretend it’s John sucking me off while Gregory is fingering me. I grab the remote that has been on the side of the couch and turn it on to its lowest setting. With my right hand I hold remote in between my hand and the tube. My left hand is back to the vibrator pushing it deeper and harder. In and out. Using and alternating rhythm with my right I keep myself fully stimulated at all time.

On a particularly hard downwards thrust with the fleshlight my hand slipped and accidentally hit the remote to its highest setting. Fuck! Jesus Fucking God on a Fucking Cracker!! Not only did I cum but I fucking came like a … a… a…. what the fuck cums too hard?! Whatever it is that’s what I was. My back damn near broke it arched so high. I think I may have put a small stress crack into the back of the couch. John will kill me if I did. But it was worth it. So very worth it.

I allow myself time to enjoy the pleasant euphoria of a well done orgasm. Eventually I get up, clean myself and my toys, and return them to their proper place. After a long bath and my return to my robe I hear John coming up the stairs. I sit up and get into my Mind Palace Position, as he calls it, before he gets inside.

It takes me about 2 seconds to deduce he has sex today with Lestrade. Office sex, wonderful. “I saw Gregory today,” he says as he goes into the kitchen, “we talked about having a romantic trip away. Just the three of us. What do you think about it?” He is startled by my close proximity behind him. I give him a hug from behind, and a kiss on his neck. “Sounds wonderful.” And it does… honestly truly does sound wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**John:**  
Anthea had just texted me that she was on her way over to drop off Mycroft's Land Rover - I had called in a favor with him to get his majesty to let us use it - so I figured I had to tell Sherlock now that our trip to a Scottish castle this weekend wasn't exactly the entire truth as us not using Greg’s car would be suspicious.

"So Sherlock, have you packed your bag for this weekend yet?" already knowing he hadn't.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Don’t ask silly questions. If you haven't packed it it isn't packed." Returning to my experiment I wonder why John would ask such an obvious question.

 **John:**  
"You trust me to pack for you? That's sweet," I chuckle sarcastically. "So you know how I said we're going to a castle this weekend? I might not have elaborated fully about that..." and I see him put down the slide tray he was looking through to give me a raised eyebrow.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Elaborate now, puP".

 **John:  
** “While we are indeed going TO a castle, we are not staying IN a castle, or at least not in the traditional sense. It a... it's a castle ruin… and we’ll be camping… in a tent.” I see his eyes widen at first and then narrow as he contemplates the possibilities. “There’s waterfalls, a natural hot spring, lots of land with a forest… it’s on the estate from the Laird we solved the murder for a few weeks back… the one where the gardener did it…”

 **Sherlock:**  
Glaring at John I deduce he is not lying about this. I knew they were up to something, but this... This?? This is grounds for ... for... something.

"I hope you and Graham have a wonderful time."

 **John:  
** “Sherlock…” as I begin my attempt to sweet-talk him before I have to resort to more extreme measures, “you’ll love it. It’s very private property… lots to explore.” I get up and go wrap my arms around his waist as he sits at the table on his stool, and nuzzling into his neck I whisper, “And we can be as loud as we want out there.”

 **Sherlock:**  
"I could be as loud as I want here if you and Greg would get over your issue with being quiet for Mrs. Hudson. She doesn't care. She has sex!" Eww. Now that visual is in my mind. Delete. Delete. Delete.

"Tell me why I would want to pretend to be homeless for four days? Hmm... No."

 **John:**  
Ok, time to change tactics. I take a step back from Sherlock, stand up straight, shoulders back. “Because your Captain orders it.” I see his head jerk up from looking down at the table, a fresh bloom of blush spreads over his neck and ears. I had been letting him be the dominant one the past few weeks, when normally we traded off more frequently, so it was easy to see he wanted, no needed me to take control again.

 **Sherlock:  
** "But... but... but... Camping?? Why camping...?" Oh I think that was a bit not good to ask. Captain Watson does not like being questioned but I have to try. Maybe I can get him and Greg to agree to a different trip. One with running water and room service. Must have a pool so I can watch them swim. I realized I had gotten sidetracked when CAPTAIN Watson stalks to where I'm sitting and just stares at me.

 **John:  
** Fighting back a smile at how adorably posh my Sherlock is, I walk over next to the table and face him. I can see he's struggling with relenting control so I'll need to remind him of why he loves it when he does relent.

I pull my left hand out in front of me and point down at the floor without a word spoken. We've done this enough times he knows exactly what I want.

 **Sherlock:  
** I slowly get off my seat and onto my knees on the floor. "Is Gavin aware of your treachery? Oh my... He helped you plan it! Didn't he?! I should have known. There's no way only one of you working alone could pull off this-"

 **John:  
** “Enough!” I shout out and he immediately goes quiet. I stalk around to stand behind him and wait a moment to make sure he complies with my command to be quiet.

“Greg and I have put a lot of thought and work into planning this trip for all of us. Hell, I even got your brother to loan us his Land Rover for the next few days. You WILL be coming with us tomorrow, and while you may not believe me now, I can assure you, you WILL enjoy yourself. And since it appears you are overdue for some discipline from your Captain, I will expect my cub to obey my orders. Is that understood?” I finish just as the doorbell rings downstairs. I can hear and see Sherlock is breathing a bit heavier than normal, so I can tell I have aroused his interest in listening to me as his ‘captain.’ He takes longer to reply than I’d like, so I repeat myself, “Understood, cub?” as I push a knee firmly into his back.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sir, yes Sir." Of course Mycroft was somehow involved in this! Vengeance will be mine!

 **John:  
** "Good. Now don't move. I'll be right back," as I go out the door and down to meet Anthea. I see the silver Land Rover is parked right outside the door and she hands me the keys, as well as a business card for a car detailing service and says that Mycroft expects his vehicle 'to be returned in as immaculate condition as it is now upon its return.' I smirk at her taking the items, knowing exactly what that implies and what Mycroft expects we'll likely be doing in his vehicle. I can’t say he’s wrong in his assumptions. I thank her and close the door to head back upstairs to find Sherlock has indeed been a good cub and not moved.

 **Sherlock:  
** Hearing John return, alone, I relax a bit more. John has been letting me have most the control lately and I'm over due to give him back the reigns. A sense of calm and peace starts to fill me as i realize that not only am I going to be alone with my lovers for days but that I won't have to make a single decision. My body already feels looser as this position is a standard one for John, er I mean Captain Watson and I.

 **John:  
** Setting the keys and the card on the kitchen counter, I move to stand in front of Sherlock and crouch down to his level. His eyes remain fixed to the floor as I had trained him to, so I place my hand firmly under his chin and nudge it up so he looks at me. “Now go and get packed for our trip. I expect to see appropriate outdoor clothing and shoes, and not your usual posh suits, is that clear? And if you’re extra quick in packing and extra good without any more complaints tonight, I’ll reward you on our long drive tomorrow,” and I smile as I release his jaw.

 **Sherlock:  
** I get up and go to our room. Opening the wardrobe I figure out I have a problem. I pace around a bit hoping to find a solution but I don't.

"John... Sir?" I look anywhere but at him. "Speak up, cub." How do I tell him and not have him make fun of me? Or worse, pity me. "I don't know what to pack... Whenever I was on the streets I only had what could fit in my jacket..."

 **John:  
** Taking Sherlock by the hand I led him into our room to help him pack, making sure he didn't take too much stuff. Luckily with all his undercover disguises, I was able to piece together a decent bag of clothes for him. Afterwards we took a long bath together and went to sleep early with him curled up against me, him falling asleep first for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**John:  
** I wake up in the morning when my alarm goes off to find Sherlock has already gotten up before me. After using the loo and brushing my teeth, I throw on a pair of tan cargo pants, the kind where the lower leg zips off, a brown t-shirt, and a blue and white plaid shirt left open overtop it. I dragged my old combat boots out from the back of the closet and put them on too. Sherlock was going to find it impossible to disobey me today as I knew how much he loved when I not only acted, but also looked like his Captain Watson. This was going to be a fun trip, I could feel it.

Once I give myself a once over in the mirror (not so bad for a man my age thankyouverymuch), I step out into the sitting room to find Sherlock glued to the screen of his laptop. “Morning love…tea?”

 **Sherlock:**  
"Mmm, yes please." I've spent most the night researching camping in Scotland and some of the results were... not good. "John, are you aware there are flash floods? Winds that can rip a tent into pieces? And we will have to carry everything unless we find a spot we can drive to?!" Sensing John near me I absently put my hand out for tea. Instead of tea, though, he gives a small cough. I look up and- Damn Oh My God He's Hot.

 **John:**  
Happy to see Sherlock appreciates my choice of clothing for the trip, I lean down and him a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen making sure to wiggle my arse a little more than necessary on the way. “Yes, Greg and I are seasoned campers, and we’ll be sure to pick our tent site keeping all those and more things in mind. Why don’t you go put on the outfit we laid out last night and then we can load up the vehicle and go pick up Greg after we have tea and some toast.”

 **Sherlock:**  
"Hmmm... Sorry.... You said something?" He knows I have no defense against Captain Watson. Probably said something about wanting me to get ready. Entering our room I get a wonderful idea. Before putting on the outfit he choose, I put on a pair of silk boxers and camisole. When I get back to the sitting room I'm covered by jeans, an absurd plaid thing and hiking boots. I walk up to John in the kitchen and wrap my arms around him from behind so I can kiss his neck. Ok, maybe it's a bit more making sure he has his dog tags on but kissing his neck is nice too.

 **John:**  
“Mmmm… I’m glad to see you aren’t so resistant to our camping weekend anymore. I know it’s not your first choice for a way to spend a weekend, but I’m willing to bet you won’t be in a hurry to come back here on Sunday.” I turn around in Sherlock’s arms and run my hands down his chest when I feel he’s got on something he rarely wears underneath his shirt. With a raised eyebrow and a smile creeping across my lips, I whisper in his ear, “I can’t wait to see you wearing nothing but your silks in the forest later.”

 **Sherlock:**  
"Yes, Captain, Sir". When he pushes up against me I can tell he has his tags on and an impressive erection. "Want me to take care of that for you?" I ask as I rub my thigh against his boner.

 **John:**  
Huffing out my nose, I crane my neck before I say, “Yes, but not right now. We need to have tea and get over to pick up Greg. Maybe we can have some fun in Mycroft’s Land Rover on the way up though?” That certainly perked him up, any chance to do something Mycroft would not like. I turn and hand him his cup of tea, “Sit and eat your toast love.”

 **Sherlock:**  
I eat the toast and drink the tea quickly. So quick I may have burned my tongue. "Ok. All done. Let's go get Greg and get to defiling Mycroft’s car."

 **John:**  
I chuckle at Sherlock’s eagerness to leave. “Why don’t you take that box there by the door, and our bags down to the car while I finish my toast, cub? Oh and grab the suitcase in the bedroom under the window. We absolutely need that one with us,” I wink at him. It’s the suitcase we keep all our sex toys and accessories in.

 **Sherlock:**  
"Yes Sir". It takes me two trips to take both box and suitcase down. I stop at Mrs. Hudson's and remind her we'll be gone the next 5 days.

 **Greg:  
** I check my watch.  Sherlock and John should be showing up pretty soon.  Happily, I was able to find all my old camping gear, and it was still in pretty good shape.  I double-check my duffle bag, the dry goods box, and my tackle box.  Now to wait for my loves to arrive.

 **John:**  
Waving goodbye to Mrs. Hudson as we pull away from Baker Street, I reach over and give Sherlock’s hand a squeeze. Greg is going to just love how well I already have Sherlock behaving.

 **Sherlock:**  
_honk*honk_ "Greg!!" I feel John smack me lightly upside the head. Apparently it's not good to yell out from the kerb.

 **Greg:  
** I roll my eyes.  That had to be Sherlock hitting the horn... God, I hope John isn't letting him drive. 

I haul the dry goods box out to the kerb, "You guys wanna lend a hand?" I say.  "Just a couple more things." I head back in to get the rest of the gear.

 **John:**  
I hop out as soon as Sherlock stops the car, making sure he follows me out, and I help Greg grab the last couple things and supervise the loading in of everything to make sure nothing important gets crushed. “I think that’s everything… not that we could fit much more in here anyways. Greg, did you want to take first shift driving?”

 **Greg:  
** "Sure.  Did you really let Sherlock drive over here?"

 **John:**  
“Of course. My cub’s being very good this morning… well, except for that honking bit,” as I give Sherlock a glare that that quickly turns into a smile.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Hurry up. I'm already getting bored." I start looking through the toy suitcase when Greg smacks my hand away.

 **Greg:**  
"Knock it off, cub." I scold him.  I raise an eyebrow at John.  "Very good?  Seems to be a bit bratty to me..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I am not. I'm just bored. Entertain me."

 **John:  
** "William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" I bark and he immediately steps back from the car and drops his head to look down at the ground. If we hadn't been out in public I suspect he would have dropped to his knees as well, but he knew not to make a spectacle of our love. "Get in the back seat, cub," I say at a lower voice and then turn to Greg, handing him the keys. "You should have seen how eager he was to get going this morning."

 **Greg:  
** "I'm sure you can fix the problem, Captain," I smile.  I recognize that commanding tone.  Sherlock is helpless against that.  _This is definitely going to be a good weekend_ I think to myself, climbing into driver's seat.

 **John:  
** Despite it being rush hour on a Wednesday morning in London, we were heading the opposite direction of everyone else once we got on the M40 heading northwest via the A40 and nearing Oxford before we knew it. Greg and I were mostly reviewing mental checklists that we had indeed packed everything we needed while Sherlock remained quiet and sulking in the back seat.

I turn back to look at Sherlock and see he is messing about on his phone. "Hand it over," and I take it, making a point of pulling mine out of my pocket as well. "These are being put away for the weekend," as I power them down and stuff them in the center armrest storage compartment. "We'll leave Greg's on for navigation til we get there, but then it's going in with the others too," and I see Greg smile at my idea.

"Now, since you've been so nice and quiet the past hour, would you like me to come back and sit with you for a bit?" I say with a wink to Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:  
** "That’s just cruel. First you're making me go play homeless and now you've taken my phone away. This is by far not a romantic trip." My pout quickly comes to an end when John looks at me and it's not My John... He's fully Captain Watson now. "Sorry... Sir. I'm bored and there's nothing to do back here since Greg said I can't open -any- of the boxes."

 **John:**  
"I don't think you heard me, cub. Would you like me to come back there and sit with you? 'm sure we can find something to keep you from dying of boredom."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Would you, please?" I know my Captain will reward me if I play a bit coy.  "Sir." I have a feeling by the time we get there I won't be acting any more.

 **Greg:  
** I pull off at the next service station, so I can grab a fresh cup of coffee, and Sherlock and John change their seating arrangements.  Within 10 minutes, we are back on the road.  I might not be able to watch them, but if I know Sherlock and John, I won't need to, I smile to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherlock:**  
Greg and John returned from the service station with coffee and snacks. I go to grab the candy bar John brought into the back seat with him but he pulls it away. Before I get a chance to pout he opens it and hold out a piece for me. I scoot closer to him and reach up to take the bite with my mouth but he keeps pulling it back until I'm pretty much on top of him.

 **John:**  
“Hungry are we, cub? I think I can up with something even better for you to salivate over,” as I grind up into Sherlock’s thigh between my legs, I’m practically laying down in the back seat bench now. I tease him once more with the candy bar before taking a bite of it myself.

 **Sherlock:**  
Putting my arms on either side of Johns prone body I lean down to kiss him. I start by licking his lips, which taste faintly of coffee. When he opens his mouth I explore the luscious warmth with my tongue, tasting the coffee, the chocolate, and what is somehow uniquely John.

 **John:**  
Sherlock's kisses can range anywhere from sweet and loving, to forceful and hungry, to deep and uninhibited, and to playful and erotic, which is what he's doing now. I can tell this means he's still not completely given himself to obeying me yet, but he's getting close. I reach up with the hand not holding the candy bar to run my fingers scratching up his back and neck, and card into his curls. He groans into my mouth which quickly changes to a higher pitched whine as I grab a handful of curls and give a strong and slow tug.

 **Sherlock:**  
Purring a bit I retreat my tongue slowly from his mouth. I lick his lips one more time before I lean up. “Delicious… Sir…” I haven’t been able to fully relax to his ministrations yet, which means I haven’t been able to fully submit to my Captain no matter how much I want to. And I truly do want to. As I start to nibble on John, err Captain Watson's, jaw he yanks me by the hair again. This time even harder. He is trying to get me to make eye contact but for some reason I can’t bring myself to do it. He sees this and asks me, “reward or punishment, cub?” “Reward please,” I respond in a whisper.

“Sit up Private!” I don’t think twice as I move to immediately follow his command. “Strip!” Ahh finally…. I am finally reaching that place where I am his to command and all I want, no need, to do is what he tells me to.

 **Greg:  
** I look up in the mirror, and see Sherlock stripping off his shirt.  I raise an eyebrow and pay a little more attention to their antics than the road, over-correcting more than once.  Good thing there isn't much traffic this morning.

 **John:**  
"Kit dear, do you see the present our lovely cub has surprised us with?" as Sherlock takes of his shirt and pants to reveal the black silk boxers and camisole he has on underneath. "Don't take those off just yet cub."

 **Sherlock:**  
I look into the rearview mirror and see Gregory's eyes open wide. I grab the seat when the car takes a slight deter out of our lane.

 **Greg:  
** I had seen the black silk boxers Sherlock was wearing before, but the camisole was new.  The look was... distracting.

 **John:**  
I begin taking off my shirt and lift a boot towards Sherlock, "Take my boots off, cub." Once he gets those off, I strip down to nothing but my dog tags and pile both our clothes in the front passenger seat. Thankfully Mycroft had the windows severely tinted in the back so no one driving next to us could see in. I slide in closer to Sherlock and run my hands over the luxurious silk and his skin, dipping my head down to kiss his shoulder. "Such a lovely present, cub. Very thoughtful of you. I'm really loving how this both feels and looks on you. I have a present for you as well," and I reach down under the seat to pull out a black leather dog collar that has several D-rings spaced out around it.

 **Sherlock:**  
I make a whine in the back of my throat and put my head back so Captain can hook the collar onto me. Even though it’s new it is also supple and noticeably well made. The perfectness off the fit tells me that it was made specifically for me. Captain attaches two matching leashes into separate D-rings and tosses the end of one of them to the front seat while he slowly pulls me against his chest with the other.

 **John:  
** "Do you like your present, cub? I think it looks hot as fuck around your long neck," and he nods his head, his face nuzzling against my chest. "What's that cub, I couldn't hear you?" He promptly comes back with a "Yes sir" and I continue rubbing my free hand over the silk and his back. 

"Turn around cub, I'm going to lay back a bit and I want you to rub your luscious ass and this lovely silk all over my skin. And I mean all over me, understood?"

 **Greg:**  
Hearing John's order, I start thumbing through the CDs for an appropriate music mix.  I slip in a Depeche Mode CD, and hit play, looking up in the mirror as the music starts to see Sherlock's eyes light up.

 **John:  
** "Mmm… perfect choice, kit," as Dream On begins playing.

 **Sherlock:  
** I lick him on the cheek. He can’t be mad at me since he giggled. I made eye contact with Gregory and watched him the whole time I was turning around. He flipped in a CD and music starting filling the vehicle. I put my hands on the headrest of the seat in front of me and did a slow shimmy up and down a few times before I scooted a bit further back so I could rub Captain’s cock between my silk-covered arse cheeks. His weeping cock leaves a wet trail on my boxers. I maneuver so the tip randomly catches on my hole before slipping between my legs. I finally settle and lean back putting my head on his shoulder so I can give him a sideways kiss. It’s messy and so good. I start playing with my own nipples as I bump and grind on his lap.

 **John:  
** God, the feel of the silk and his skin sliding across mine is divine. I nip at his shoulders as he shimmies and grinds in my lap, and as he begins to sit up and away from me, I give his leash a strong tug pulling him back onto my chest. I rake my free hand up his side and shoulder, snaking up into his hair again. I take a deep breath into his hair, pulling his head down with another fist-full of his curls as he groans and grinds his ass against my cock. I don’t want to cum anytime soon, so I let out slack on the leash and order him off me.

“Mmm… I want to enjoy you like this for a while cub, so why don’t you begin kissing my feet and slowly work your way up. You can kiss, lick or nibble, but no sucking. Understood?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sir, Yes Sir." even as bendy as I am there’s no way I can kiss his feet with them in the foot well. John notices this and reclines in his seat with his feet up on the other side. I want this to be enjoyable but I know John can be ticklish sometimes. So instead of kissing or nibbling (which got me a foot in the jaw more than once) I opt for licking. I use long slow stripes of my tongue from the big toe to his ankles. Despite how the rest of him may appear, he does NOT have Hobbit feet. He has perfectly formed, and secretly I think they are adorable, feet.

 **Greg:  
** I glance up in the mirror and see John leaning back in his seat, a blissful look on his face, and no sign of Sherlock.  I adjust the mirror a bit, and see that John has his legs draped across the seat, and Sherlock is leaning over them, near John's feet.

 **John:  
** I look up to the front mirror and see Greg has adjusted it to watch us better. “Enjoying the show, kit? We’ll trade in a while so you can enjoy some of our cub’s present too.”

I look back down to watch Sherlock licking at my feet and working his way up my ankles. I give the base of my cock a quick squeeze to push down from how aroused I was by everything. It had been far too long since I’d taken the lead, letting myself be Greg and Sherlock’s pup the past couple weeks, so I was beyond ready to assert my desires on them both for the weekend.

 **Sherlock:  
** Using my flexibility I straddle johns calves after I've licked up to his knees. I make sure to put my arse up on display for Gregory to see. I moan loudly, louder than the music, since I know noise turns him on. Nibbling and biting up both sides of Captains legs is a sensuous gift. I am surrounded by his smell and skin and I swear I can almost feel the pheromones. The noises Greg makes have me looking up at him before Captain yanks hard on my leash. "You will look at me and only me! Got it, cub?! Kit can look at you all he wants but you will only look at me."

"Yes Sir," I respond quickly. My dick is starting to weep enough that I'm afraid it will drip on his thigh. "However, little cubby, I still want you to make sure he gets a good show." He rubs my arse cheek before spanking it once hard.

 **John:  
** As Sherlock gets closer to my cock with his nibbles and kissing up my thighs, I wonder how much longer I can edge myself once he’s on it with his mouth. He’s going achingly slow now, not only savoring it all for his own benefit, but also to wind me up more, he’s too good at knowing what I want. Long twisting licks around the base of my cock, nibbles and kisses on my balls, as I squirm my bare arse against the seat of Mycroft’s Land Rover. I wonder for a second if Mycroft has any idea about the nature of Greg’s involvement with us before Sherlock suddenly gives a long and wet kiss to the tip of my cock pulling me back into the moment. Arching my back and groaning at the pleasure, I give a tug at his leash and say, “That’s enough of that for now, cub. God your mouth is a dangerous weapon, even when you aren’t speaking.”

 **Sherlock:  
** I make a show of putting my fingers inside my mouth after running them up Captians shaft. I rock my hips a few times and throw my head back.

 **John:  
** I pull Sherlock into a long and languid kiss, my hands grabbing at his arse, grinding him against me. God, I cannot wait til we get to the campsite so I can fuck his tight arse properly. “Turn around, cub. I want to play with your lovely arse a bit,” as I push him up off me and direct him to turn around, holding himself up between the two front seats and his arse hovering over the back seat. “Kit, feel free to use your leash end as you see fit up there,” as I lean down on one elbow and reach out to slide Sherlock’s silk boxers down a bit, exposing his perfectly round arse.

 **Greg:  
** I pull off the main road onto a tree-lined frontage road, and stop in a shady spot.  "Not fair for Captain Watson to have all the fun," I mumble, running my hand halfway up the leash, and pulling Sherlock forward, bringing him into a bruising kiss.  Listening to the two of them in the back seat is maddeningly hot, and my jeans are uncomfortably tight, no matter how many times I try to adjust.

 **John:  
** Running my hands over Sherlock’s plump arse, I lean in to give one cheek a firm nibble, and then give the other cheek a good slap and immediate rub of my hand over it. He lets out a bit of a yelp into Greg’s mouth and I hold back a giggle. I hook my index finger into the band of his boxers to pull them down in the center a bit more as I lean forward and nuzzle my face in his arse. I let my tongue trail down his crack, wiggling it as I go, until I reach his puckered hole. Pushing against it I can feel Sherlock try to push back against me, but Greg must have pulled his leash forward then, so he lets out a whine at the denied reaction.

 **Sherlock:**  
Tween the Captains hands on my arse and Gregory’s tight hold of his leash I am unable to move in any way that they don't want me to. It's agonizing torture to be involved but unable to fully participate. Finally Greg pulls down his trousers and kneels up onto the driver seat. He guides my head down to his cock. He lets go of the leash only to grab the collar and push my head further down. In this position, arse up, head down, held at both ends, hands grabbing the center armrest for balance, there is nothing I can do but relax and let them use me.

 **Greg:**  
I drag my fingers through Sherlock's curls, thrusting into his hot mouth.  I can see John going to work on that beautiful arse, so I make a point of keeping tight hold of the leash, keeping Sherlock from pulling away from my cock before I let him.  I throw my head back with a groan as Sherlock takes me all the way down.  "Oh, damn, cub... yeah, like that..."  Sherlock purrs happily, sending vibrations through my cock in his throat.  My grip in his hair tightens and after a few more thrusts, a groan tears from me and I lock eyes with John and cum hard.  Sherlock swallows, but some of it dribbles down his chin and onto the center console. 

I collapse limply back into the driver's seat, see the puddle of cum on the leather, and chuckle.  "Your brother's gonna be mad at us, cub." I smiled back at John.

 **John:  
** While he sucks on Greg’s cock, I reach between Sherlock’s legs and pushing up on the silk boxers, use them to rub over his firm cock and balls. I continue licking at his arse, teasing at his hole, but never actually pushing in to it. If the suitcase of toys were easier to get at right now, I’d be pushing a plug into him, but I rather enjoy just letting him squirm instead. After I’ve had enough of nipping at his cheeks, and alternating slapping them a bit, I sit back up to watch Greg cum down Sherlock’s throat and then lean over the seat back to kiss Greg.

“Lick that up cub,” I instruct him, “I don’t want to sit in that later.”

 **Sherlock:  
** Immediately I stretch as far as possible and lick the cum off Greg's penis. Running my tongue up the shaft, sucking on the tip briefly, kitten licks into his close cropped pubic hair, til there is nothing left. I look up at Greg and he points to the puddle that fell from my mouth. I lick that up as well while John pulls off my boxers. As soon as Greg nods to John I am yanked up and back. John shoves his fingers into my mouth. "Wet them good, cubby, it's all the lube you're gonna get."

After thoroughly soaking his fingers, Captain positions me so I'm leaned back on him with my feet propped up on either front seat.

 **Greg:  
** I tuck myself back into my jeans and get myself re-situated in the driver's seat, while keeping an eye on the action going on in the back seat.  I take a swig of water from the bottle I picked up earlier, and settle in to watch.

 **John:  
** With Sherlock propped low between my legs, I reach down while fiercely kissing him to grasp his cock with the hand he so generously slathered with his saliva.  Making a loose fist with my hand a let it slide down a bit over his glans before pulling back up a couple times. He arches up into my hand so I let it drop down his shaft further when he moans into my mouth. I pull away from the kiss to nibble at his shoulder as I continue stroking him. Greg and I lock eyes over the gorgeous man between us. "Kit, let’s keep the interior from turning into a crime scene tech's nightmare. I want you to catch and swallow what cub here is about to unleash." I continue stroking Sherlock, my movements increasing in speed, as Greg turns and leans in, mouth open, tongue hanging out. Fuck, the sight of this combination is almost enough to make me cum against Sherlock's back.

 **Greg:  
** I lean in closer to Sherlock's cock and flick the head lightly with my tongue as his breath grows more ragged.

 **Sherlock:  
** I buck my hips lightly into Greg's mouth. My arms hold on to John’s neck behind me. I can feel the slide of the silk camisole rub up and down his now throbbing dick. His hands move to my hips to encourage me to rock back and forth. Just as I feel a warm wet spot on my back I also feel him bite my shoulder hard. The overwhelming sensations cause me to gush into Gregory’s mouth. He catches every drop. Knowing what's expected, I flip around and start licking the cum off my Captains abs and dick.

 **John:  
** "Fuuuuck... such a good cub," and I'm panting watching Sherlock lick my cum off me. I look over and see Greg licking his lips and making sure he got it all. "You too, kit... you okay to keep driving or you want to trade with one of us?"

 **Greg:  
** I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.  "I think I can drive a while longer - give you and Sherlock a minute to rest, yeah?"  I grinned at John, and shifted in my seat, buckling up and starting the engine.  I looked in the mirror and saw Sherlock curl up next to John, his head on John's shoulder, as I pulled back onto the main road.


	6. Chapter 6

**John:  
** I must have dozed off shortly after Sherlock curled up against me, which was what, near Birmingham? And now I wake up and we're coming into the Lakes District. And I have to pee like a racehorse.

"Hey Greg, can you pull off somewhere soon. I gotta shake a leg," as I turn to Sherlock and slide my hand along his jaw to rouse him. "Hey love, we should get dressed. You probably need to stretch even more than I do." He slowly attempts stretching awake, but realizes the effort is futile inside the cramped vehicle, and then leans into the front passenger seat to grab our clothes.

 **Sherlock:  
** I put on my Belstaff and button it once I'm out of the Rover.

 **Greg:  
** I pull off the main highway to a spot with a nice view, and we all step out of the car.  John heads off into behind a cluster of trees to take care of his bladder, and Sherlock stands next to the car, stretching like a cat.  "It's awful warm for the Belstaff, isn't it, Sherlock?"

 **Sherlock:  
** Looking at Greg I stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Did the orgasm really deplete your brain that much? I only put this on because I assumed you'd be uncomfortable with me being naked. Since you think it's too warm...." I start unbuttoning my coat to take it off.

 **Greg:  
** I grab him by the collar of his coat, so he'd stop unbuttoning it.  "You git. I just don't want you over-heating.  You have clothes, you know," I say, pointing at the heap of clothes still in the front seat.  Satisfied that he's not planning to strip naked, I let go of him, and walk around to the front of the car, leaning against it and looking at the view. "Nice scenery, yeah?”

 **Sherlock:  
** I walk over to Greg, coat unbuttoned but still on. I see John just a bit away from us. "He is quite beautiful." I look at Gregory and cuddle close to him to whisper into his neck, "You're beautiful too." He blushes a bit but puts his arm around my shoulders. I giggle when he says, "Shuddup, ya git."

 **John:**  
Walking back over to the vehicle, I see my two handsome men being all cuddly and a warmth blooms in my chest. Then I look down and see that Sherlock is naked under his Belstaff and chuckle shaking my head. “Cub, why don’t you put on some proper clothes before you get us an ASBO,” as I open the passenger door and point at his pile of clothes.  “I’ll hold your coat up while you get dressed,” as I grab the shoulders of his Belstaff and he pulls on his trousers behind the open door.

 **Greg:  
** I pull out my phone, and surreptitiously snap a few pictures of Sherlock as he wriggles into his trousers, sans silks. I admire my photographic prowess for a moment, and forward the photos to John's phone for him to enjoy later. After Sherlock is decent, I ask "How about a couple of pictures?  For posterity?" They both nod, and Sherlock slips the Belstaff back on, insisting it makes him more photogenic. I snap several pictures of the two of them, and then set the delay timer on my phone, setting it on the front bumper of the Land Rover and running to join them before the picture snaps. I retrieve my phone, and we all look at our masterpiece approvingly. I send a copy of that photo to both of their phones for later.

 **John:  
** I see a small village down the hill a bit, and my stomach is growling. "I bet there's a chippy down there. Anyone up for some lunch before we drive the last couple hours north?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "If you insist.”

“I'll drive."

 **John:  
** "Hang on cub," and I reach in to grab something from the glove box. "Although I love seeing you wear this new collar, I don't expect the rest of the world to understand or look the other way, so while we're in public, I have something else you can wear," and I open one of the small long boxes in my hand to reveal a slightly chunky silver chain necklace within. I then hold out the other box towards Greg, "There's a similar but different one in here for you too, kit."

 **Sherlock:  
** I take Greg's box and hand him mine. We both look at our Captain and he nods. With shaky hands I reach up and put kits collar chain around his neck. His hands shake a bit as well when he clasps mine onto me. Without a word we both look at John and each give him a kiss on the cheek.  I take Greg’s phone and snap a pic of Greg wearing his so he can see how it looks as John removes my leather collar. Greg and I get into the back seat and take the time John is driving us into the village to inspect our new collars closer.

 **John:  
** As I pull into the village I crack open my window and let my nose lead us to the chippy, just as I predicted. We all pile out after I park, and walk up to the order window to put in what we each want. After I pay, we take a set on the nearby picnic table to wait. Greg gets up to fetch the food a few minutes later and we all eat in happy silence knowing this would be our last modern meal for a few days.

 **Greg:  
** I scarf down my food, finishing before John and Sherlock were even half-done with their own meals.  I sit back, pleasantly full, sipping at my soda, and watch the two of them eat.  John sees me watching and grins, and makes a point of licking the grease off his fingers and lips slowly, never breaking eye contact.  Exquisite torture.

 **John:  
** Humming and smiling at Greg's reaction to watching me eat, I finish about the same time as Sherlock gives up pretending he's actually going to eat more than half of his order. "Right... we best get moving again if we want to be pitching our tent while we still have daylight."

 **Greg:**  
"A little late for that," I mumble with a smirk, shifting uncomfortably.  I grab up our trash and drop it in the nearest bin, as John and Sherlock head back over to the Land Rover.

 **Sherlock:**  
Rolling my eyes I look at the guys. "For goodness sake. If you're going to fornicate with your eyes at least-" Captain gently whops me in the head. "Can I drive now? Please? You got to let me drive Myc’s precious Rover at least once."

 **John:  
** "You did drive it, first thing this morning," I remind him as I proceed to get in the driver's seat and they fight over who gets the front passenger seat.

 **Sherlock:**  
"I did not drive it. You drove it to Greg's and then let him drive it." John is already in the driver’s seat and Greg’s getting in the front passenger seat. "Fine. At least give me my phone."

 **John:**  
“Did all our antics earlier delete the fact you drove to Greg’s this morning?” I chuckle as I pull back onto the road and head back to the M6. “And no, no mobile phones til Sunday. Mycroft has GPS on this thing so if Queen and country need us, they know where to find us.”

 **Sherlock:  
** Pfft. Ugh. "Fine". I stare out the window and slowly wander off to my Mind Palace. I wish to save and properly file today's adventures thus far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock:  
** Greg and John jump out of the Rover the moment we get there. Still unsure of this whole ordeal I curl up in the back seat in hopes they'll forget about me for a while.

 **Greg:  
** I step out of the car and stretch, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.  "So there's a little clearing right over there that looks like it would be a decent campsite, John.  What do you think?"

 **John:  
** I look to where Greg is pointing and agree, far enough away from the castle ruins we should avoid any falling bricks as it's very much falling apart, but close enough it should block any winds. There's a lovely large shade tree just the other side of the clearing we'll place the tent in as well.

"Looks perfect kit, and is that a stone fire ring I spot in that clearing too?" as I walk closer.

 **Greg:  
** I walk around the back of the Land Rover and open it up,  grabbing the large tarp and turning toward the clearing.

 **John:  
** Realizing Sherlock hasn't gotten out of the Rover yet, I open one of the back doors and clear my throat.

 **Sherlock:**  
Peeking out from under my Belstaff I see Captain Watson looking at me. "Yes?," I try to ask innocently.

Not buying it he command I get "Up and out, Private!"

I scurry from under my coat and over to where Greg is laying our gear out.

 **John:  
** "Cub, unless kit wants your help in setting up the tent, which I doubt, I'd like you to help me unload all the other stuff to under the shade tree. And then help me gather up enough firewood to get through tonight." I see Greg shake his head laughing, "I got this Captain!"

As Sherlock comes walking back towards me, I notice he is missing something, so I open the passenger door and pull his collar back out of the glove box. He sees what I have in my hands and hurries over to let me place it on him. Once I have it buckled in place again, I pull him down for a good snog before swatting his arse and heading to the back of the Rover to grab our gear.

 **Greg:  
** I have the tarp spread out and am unfolding the tent when Sherlock and John bring over the dry goods box and my fishing gear.  "Just set it by the tree, guys," I tell them, as I wrangle with the tent poles.  This is a fairly large tent - it could sleep 6 people easily - but at least it's a pretty simple setup.  By the time they bring the sleeping bags and pads, the tent is all set up, and they put them directly into the tent.

 **Sherlock:  
** Now that my collar is back on, minus the leashes, I feel much better about following instructions. I wander around looking for suitable wood, should be a hard wood for warmth, and some soft wood for quicker, brighter fires.

I have a few pieces in my arms when I notice a silver beetle on the underbrush of one of the trees. Leaning closer to inspect it I lose track of my surroundings and don't hear the footsteps coming up behind me.

 **John:  
** Although Sherlock and I wandered into the trees near each other, a few minutes have passed while I've been collecting up firewood, and when I look around but don't see or hear him, I know he couldn't have gotten too far. I head back towards the direction I last saw him and spot him off over near a large fell tree crouching down and looking at something on the ground. Please let it be an interesting bug or something and not a dead body. I really can't have our camping trip ruined already but it would be just our kind of luck. As I near him and see that there is thankfully no corpse, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you find, cub?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "A green tiger beetle, also known as Cicindela campedtris. Though not uncommon I haven't seen one up close before." I lean closer before the thing jumps at me. Jumps. At. Me! "Kill it John! Kill it dead!"

 **John:  
** Luckily he hadn't been holding an armload of firewood when he freaked out or it would have all gone flying and likely something would have hit me in the head. I laugh as he jumps behind me, "Unless those are some deadly type of beetle I've never heard of in my medical training, I think it's safer we leave it be cub. Come on, pick your load of wood back up and let’s go get a fire going."

 **Greg:  
** I am looking through the dry goods boxes, trying to decide what we were having for dinner, when I heard Sherlock's alarmed shriek.  I jump up, ready to dash off after the terrified noise, when I hear John's laughter.   Apparently, Captain Watson has the situation well at hand. 

A few minutes later, the two of them re-emerge from the woods, each with an armload of firewood, which they deposit near the stone fire ring in the center.

 **John:  
** Laughing and setting down the firewood, I make my way over to the cooler and grab a beer. I wipe my brow of sweat, and sit in one of the collapsible camp chairs, placing the beer in the mesh cup holder in the armrest. It had been an unseasonably warm July in London, and it apparently had carried all the way up here to Scotland too. I was looking forward to finding somewhere to swim tomorrow, Laird Campbell had mentioned waterfalls and hot springs were within 20 minute hike of the castle ruins, so I was sure we'd stumble onto them easily enough. Unzipping the lower half of my pant legs off when I see Sherlock emerge from the tent looking dismayed, so I ask him, "What's wrong cub, I though you liked cuddling with us?"

 **Greg:  
** I strip off my shirt and grab myself a cold beer from the cooler as well, settling into the camp chair near John in the shade of the tree.  "C'mon, cub - there's cold beer waiting for you.  Let's relax a bit."  I motion to the cooler near us.

 **Sherlock:  
** Leaving the tent I can't help but say, "It's so small." I grab the beer that Greg suggested and go to sit down but I realize there are only two chairs and they're in them. Between them is a small air mattress with a fluffy blanket. John motions for me sit down on the mat and pats his lap for me to lay my head in it. He and Greg spend a few moments looking at each other before they both nod. "Cub," John’s voice is pitched low and he is petting my hair, "you won't be needing a chair or anything else we don't directly hand to you. You're going to be our cub this trip. Ok?" I nod in understanding. "Yes sir, I agree." Greg reaches out a bit to pet me as he smiles down at me and runs a finger over my collar.

 **John:  
** "Kit, you still have your phone on you, right? Could you set up the timer on it and take a picture of us sitting here like this? And maybe a few of the campsite, before we lose the sun, for us to look back on someday." Greg gets up to prop up his phone on the cooler and I pull my tags out from inside my shirt as Sherlock sits up a bit to pose for the camera.

 **Greg:  
** I take another swig of my beer as I get up and set my phone against a rock, adjusting the angle and setting the timer.  I rush back to my chair just before it snaps the picture.  Walking back over to the phone, I look at the picture with a frown. "Lemme do another one - I blinked," I admit sheepishly, resetting the phone and rushing back to my seat. This time, the picture is perfect. 

I walk around the site and take a few more pictures of the scenery, including an absolutely adorable shot of Sherlock curled up at John's feet, his head in John's lap as John smiles down at him. I turn off my phone and walk over to the Land Rover, sliding my phone into the center console with the others. Locking the doors, I walk back over to John and quietly hand him the keys.

 **Sherlock:  
** While Greg gets the fire going, John starts prepping dinner. Some bread and some canned thing. They throw in a few veggies as well. My advice to add a bug or three for protein went unacknowledged as well as my suggestion to skip dinner altogether. Greg brings me a pair of very comfy draw string shorts, so it's pleasant by the fire with a mild breeze taking away some of the heat of the day.

I've been instructed by Graham to "Just sit there and look pretty!" Ugh. I'm pretty wherever I am, sitting or not. However I got the point that I am not to do anything without getting permission first. They both have long been aware of my propensity to ask forgiveness and not permission.

 **John:  
** The sun slowly sets while we eat our dinner and down a few beers each. I wander off to have a wee in the woods, and when I head back I look up noticing it’s a moonless night, and since we are quite a ways from any major cities, the sky is loaded full of stars. Reminds me of some of the more peaceful nights while in Afghanistan. As I walk back into our campsite, the fire kills my night vision again, “I think I saw a clearing just down the hill a bit when we drove up here, and since there’s no moon out, thinking we could have a wander down there to stargaze a bit, yea?”

 **Greg:  
** "This is a perfect night for stargazing.  Let me bank the fire a bit.  If you two grab us a blanket to lie on, then we can head down."  I finish off my beer, and move to cover most of the fire with ash, while John goes into the tent to grab one of the spare blankets and a torch, and we head down to the clearing.

 **Sherlock:  
** John lays the blanket down and I sit in the middle. He has the torch on dim so Greg can find his way to us. Once he joins us we all three lay down and look up at the sky.

 **John:  
** Once Greg reaches us I turn off the torch and wait for my eyes to adjust. I'm mindlessly carding my fingers through Sherlock's curls with one hand, as he lies a little lower on the blanket than myself and Greg. Before Greg settles down onto the blanket, he leans over to kiss me.

 **Greg:  
** Walking over to the blanket where John and Sherlock are waiting for me, I kneel next to John and kiss him lightly, my hand joining his combing through Sherlock's hair.  By the time I pull away, both of them are purring.  I lie flat on my back, with Sherlock lying between John and I, all of us staring up at the night sky.

"You see those five stars over there, Sherlock?" I point to a constellation.  "That's Cassiopeia"  Sherlock look at me blankly.

"I'd point out planets, but they won't be visible until later."  I hear John chuckle quietly.

 **John:  
** I giggle a bit at Greg's joke about us seeing Uranus later and I start thinking about ways in which I want to tire out Sherlock soon, hoping he'll sleep through the night if we do wear him out well.

"Good job pitching the tent earlier kit, hope it's not the last one you help with tonight though."

 **Sherlock:  
** I've fallen into that place between asleep and awake. I hear the men chatting about stars, Uranus, pitching tents, but it's all just noise. Both of them are petting me as they share kisses and short snippets of stories about childhood under the stars.

 **John:  
** Once the edge of the Milky Way becomes visible to us, I’m reminded again of a time during my stint in Afghanistan so I proceed to tell them the story. “…so we’re in friendly territory and it’s a moonless night like tonight, so a few of us head out a little into the desert to get away from the lights of our camp, and we lay down on this hillside. And although this is going to sound like we were drunk or high, I assure we were completely sober… so laying there it started to feel like we could actually feel the earth spinning beneath us… hurtling us through space… I felt so peaceful in the middle of that crazy war. And while it made me feel small in comparison to the vastness of space, it also made me feel special because I knew I was seeing the light from stars and galaxies that had likely already died millions of years ago.” I tear up a little bit reminded of the friends I was with that night, the ones who had died only a few weeks after that night.

 **Greg:  
** I can hear John's voice crack a little, talking about Afghanistan. I reach over and stroke his shoulder softly. The story must have drawn Sherlock out of his head, too, because I see him reach over and weave his fingers into John's hand, as well.

 **Sherlock:  
** "We are on a blue ball, in a vast galaxy filled with millions of solar systems, of which ours is only of average size, in a Universe that is immeasurable. Yet somehow, in all that nothingness, that emptiness... Somehow I still found the two of you.”

 **John:  
** Wiping my eyes and feeling like my heart is about to burst with love for what Sherlock just said, I lower myself down on the blanket to lean over him. My right hand laying over his chest and my left stroking the side of his face as I look into his eyes. I'm a bit speechless at how poetic what he just said was, so all I can think to say is, "And we are forever thankful and lucky that you are sharing your life with us. God, I love you so, so much."  My lips brush against his briefly before he lifts up to press against me more firmly.

 **Greg:  
** I smile at their little romantic moment, and slide in alongside them, draping and arm around John's back.  "I have no idea how I got so lucky," I murmur into John's ear, my hand softly stroking his back, "but I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am with the two of you," John turns to look at me, and I catch his lips with mine.  When I pull back, I look at Sherlock's sparkling eyes, and lean down to kiss him, too.

 **John:  
** “I love you too Greg,” I whisper just after he kisses me. Sliding my hand over Sherlock and onto Greg, I reach down his back to his arse and give a little pull, grinding him against Sherlock’s hip as I mimic the same move myself on Sherlock’s other hip. This draws a little whimper from Sherlock, so I pull back a bit to nudge him to turn his hips towards me as I slot my leg between his allowing him to grind his growing hardness against mine and feel Greg push against his arse. My mind is already three steps ahead when I realize we don’t have any lube with us down here in the clearing on our little blanket. “As much as I don’t want to stop what we’re doing right now, we should go back to the tent, loves,” I purr into their ears.

 **Greg:  
** Kissing the back of Sherlock's neck, I groan in frustration, and pull away from him.  John untangles himself from Sherlock's limbs, and all three of us get up. I roll up the blanket before Sherlock and I follow John back to the campsite while he lights the way with the torch. 

I climb into the tent first, settling back on the pile of soft bedding.  John and Sherlock soon join me.

 **Sherlock:  
** As I'm still drowsy from being petted for all that time, I let Greg lead me by the hand back to the tent. He goes in and makes sure the bed is ready. Just like on the blanket under the stars, I go to lay in the middle. John enters last and lays on my other side. Greg has assumed the big spoon position and I'm facing John. They're again petting me. Soon Greg is rocking his hard cock against my arse as John tugs on my collar to kiss me harder.

 **John:  
** “Fuck your mouth, cub… I could write a dissertation on all the ways your mouth turns me on,” I say between our furious kisses, his tongue exploring my mouth, and his lips bruising mine. “I want to feel your mouth around my cock… and I think kit here has designs on your lovely arse tonight. Would you like that cub? Would you like to suck me off while he fucks you? And once you get us both off, well make sure to take care of you, so no cumming before we do, cub.” Sherlock is already licking down my chest and trying to get up on his knees without answering me, so I grab him by his collar to pull him back up to me. “You need to answer your Captain when he asks you a question, cub.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sir! Yes, Sir!" I freeze in my knelt position and anxiously awaited my next command.

 **John:  
** "Tell us how much you want it, cub."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I want it very much Sir. I want to suck your cock while Greg fucks me hard. I want him to pound into me so hard that I get choked by your dick being pushed down my throat til I can't breathe. I want to feel Gregory tear my arse up with his monster penis as he spanks my plump arse and you grab my collar to yank my head away right before you cum so you can spray my face with your load and Greg can lick it off after he cums deep inside of me." Licking my lips, looking behind me, and wiggling my arse, "that's what I want. Sir."

 **Greg:**  
I climb up behind Sherlock, rubbing my cock against his arse with a groan.  Locking eyes with John for his approval, I hook my fingers into Sherlock's collar, and pull him up, and kiss him until we were both breathless.  I finally let go of his collar, letting him lean forward to return his attentions to John.  I drizzle lube over my fingers, slipping a finger into him teasingly.

 **John:  
** The lantern in the corner of the tent is on its lowest setting and allows us to see just enough of each other inside what would otherwise be a very dark tent on this moonless night. I watch as Greg lubes up his fingers after their heated kiss and a small twinge of jealousy hits me, but then I feel Sherlock's tongue begin to work its way up my cock and I'm reminded again of how talented his mouth is. Tomorrow though. Tomorrow I shall fuck that tight arse. But right now, oh god, that mouth of his.

 **Sherlock:**  
John puts his hand between my shoulders, pushing my chest down. Gregory yanks my hips up with enough force in his grab I know there will be small bruises left. My forehead rests against my dear Captains abs as I tongue the head of his penis. I lick into the little opening and around the bulbous top. His hand between my shoulders pushes a bit harder but his other hand clips a leash to one of the d-rings of my collar.

 **John:  
** "Come on cub, you said you wanted to suck my cock, so get to sucking," I command. "I want to feel the back of your throat!"

 **Greg:  
** I slide a second, then a third finger into Sherlock's tight arsehole, stretching him, making him moan around John's cock.

I smile at John and reach for him, my hand sliding around his neck and bringing him toward me for a kiss.

 **John:  
** As Greg pulls away from our kiss, I reach out and give his arse a good slap. "Fuck him good, kit," I growl.

 **Sherlock:  
** When the Captain slaps my arse it causes my throat to swallow him down a bit further. As he sits back from the kiss with Greg he slides his hands down to the end of my arms and pulls my wrists together on top of my lower back.

 **John:  
** Pulling Sherlock’s arms even further back, so that he's basically grasping each of his elbows, I slide the leash under them, and then back over to go under them again before handing the end of the leash to Greg to hold in the hand that isn’t half way up Sherlock’s arse. There really isn't anything to stop Sherlock from pulling his arms free if he wanted or needed to, but I know he'll leave them there until one of us tells him he can move them.

Seeing that Greg is just about ready to push into Sherlock's tight arse, I pull Sherlock's mouth reluctantly off my cock by grabbing a hand-full of his curls and get up on my knees beside him. I crouch down to watch as Greg slides not just three but four fingers out of Sherlock's wet hole, twisting them as he goes. "God cub, I bet you can't wait for kit here to shove his huge cock in your arse can you?" and I reach down to give Greg's dick a good squeeze and pull.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sir. Yes. Captain Sir. Kit. Yes."

 **Greg:  
** I drizzle more lube on my cock, and John slicks me up, my hand over his.  I draw my fingers out of Sherlock, replacing them with the head of my cock, and slowly pressing into that tight arse with a groan.  Sherlock whines beneath me, arching his back as I drag my fingers roughly down his back, leaving light red welts.

 **John:  
** Moving my now lubed hand down beneath Sherlock, I grab hold of his leaking prick and slide my hand loosely over it as Sherlock bucks and pushes back against Greg's massive cock pushing into him. His head is laying on the blankets as he moans out in time with Greg's first few slow thrusts. "That's it kit, bury it deep. Make him feel all of you."

I pull on the leash, and make sure Greg has hold of it, to bring Sherlock's head back up off the blankets. His hands are still behind his back, and Greg is beginning to thrust into him a bit harder so he's wobbling about trying to keep his balance. I reach down and grab a forearm to keep him steady as I maneuver back to kneeling in front of Sherlock.  I slide my still slightly lubed hand over my cock as I bring it up to hit it across Sherlock's face, and then rub it across his throat, just above his collar. Greg gives his leash a tug just then which pull's Sherlock's head back even further up and back, his eyes drooping closed in bliss. "Fuck cub, you look so amazing like this,” as I push back into his mouth.

 **Sherlock:  
** Right before reaching the point of sensory overload I taste the lube Captain used when he coated kit’s dick. I am getting exactly what I asked for, exactly what they both wanted to give me. Greg is thrusting hard and fast and so deep I'm almost convinced his cock and the Captains will meet somewhere near my rib cage. I'm no longer even trying to suck. Instead I enjoy John fucking my mouth as he watches his lovers pleasure each other.

 **Greg:  
** My fingers dig into Sherlock's hips.  "God, your arse, cub." I thrust forward hard, Sherlock's grunt stifled by John's cock in his throat.  John groans at the feel of Sherlock's throat closing around him.

 **Sherlock:  
** Finally hitting the beautiful space where I am only my body and what it feels is as good as the opium I used to do in the days before The Work. There are no more thought, no worries, not even the work... I am a puzzle being put together a piece at a time through cocks, lips, kisses, caresses, spanks, bites, moans, licks, all forged together with lube and cum.

 **John:  
** Greg and I have synchronized our thrusts into Sherlock, both of us impaling him simultaneously, our eyes watching each other, seeing who can hold out longer. My hands move around Sherlock’s head, grasping at his curls, stroking his neck to feel my cock pushing into it, and mostly just holding him steady as I’m sure if I were to let go, he’d lose his balance and fall back to the blankets. He’s deep in his blissed out state right now so I’m not sure he’ll even register me saying anything or not, but I still remind him. “Remember cub, no cumming til your Captain orders it.” 

Greg bites his lip and smiles at me as he continues to pound into Sherlock’s arse, the sound of their skin slapping together cracking out loud in the stillness of the night, our moving shadows cast high against the sides of the tent by the lantern in the corner. I see Greg’s eyes begin to roll back into his head, and knowing he is close now, I quickly suck on a couple of my fingers and reach back to press them into my arse to give myself the extra final push towards my edge.

 **Greg:  
** My eyes close and my head rolls back, as I pull Sherlock's hips back, slamming into him hard a couple times before my orgasm washes over me, a hoarse cry comes through my gritted teeth.  

I pull back, collapsing to Sherlock's side, catching my breath.

 **John:  
** Letting go of Sherlock's head as he tumbles down to the blankets with Greg, both on their sides facing each other. I groan out, "Open your mouth cub," as I feel my orgasm tip over the edge and I paint my cum all over Sherlock's face and chest. My loud grunts mixing with their panting fill the tent as I drop to sit on my feet, my hands raking over my chest. Greg looks up at me and then to Sherlock, whose eyes are closed and his tongue licks around his lips trying to catch onto any nearby cum. "Go ahead and lick him clean kit. And then suck him off. I don't think you ate enough dinner tonight - you look hungry."

 **Greg:  
** I nuzzle against Sherlock's neck, licking at John's cum, slowly working my way down Sherlock's chest, making sure I don't miss a drop.  By the time I reach Sherlock's navel, he is whining and writhing beneath me, almost begging.  I stroke up his shaft with my tongue, then take him all the way into my mouth, working him relentlessly with my tongue.  He thrusts his hips up, and opens his eyes, looking up at John desperately.

John leans over and growls in Sherlock's ear, "Cum for your Captain, cub. Now!"

 **Sherlock:  
** When Captain orders me to cum I let Greg's warm wet mouth suck the remaining life from me.

 **John:  
** Just when I thought I'd seen every way Sherlock could cum, he shows me a new one. He's practically convulsing like in a seizure he's coming so hard. Gently stroking his upper chest and face, I kiss his temples as he pants and makes ungodly sounds with Greg sucking down his seed. As he calms down, panting and eyes still closed, I unlatch his leather collar, tossing it and the leash into the corner of the tent and reach behind me to grab the container of baby wipes to wipe him down. Grabbing a few extra to clean myself with, I hand the container to Greg as he wipes a dribble of cum of his chin.

 **Greg:  
** I take the container from John, and take out a few wipes, lovingly wiping down Sherlock's chest as I press light kisses on his face.  I gently wipe down his stomach, and over his rapidly deflating dick.  Taking out a fresh wipe, I roll Sherlock onto his side, John sliding in next to him, softly stroking his side and holding him as I wipe the lube and cum off his arse.  Once he's all clean, I take one last wipe to clean myself up, put all the wipes into a plastic bag in the corner of the tent, and snuggle up behind Sherlock, reaching over him to stroke John's arm.

 **Sherlock:  
** When we're finally all clean and snuggled up I remember I have a very important question. "Gregory?" I hear a mumbled noise of what probably meant "yes, Sherlock, how can I help you,"... anyways...

"Do you think you can use John’s gun to shoot a jumping beetle if it got in here?"

 **John:  
** Laughing, I reach out to turn off the lantern as Greg cuddles in on the other side of Sherlock ignoring his question. "Goodnight my loves." I mumble as I nuzzle into them listening to the crickets chirp away outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**John:  
** Being first to wake up in the early morning, I sneak out of the tent, untangling myself from all the limbs, and taking their pants and any form of trousers out with me to hide them in the Rover, I grab the kilts I had stashed away. I bet Greg thinks I’d forgotten about them. Once I put on my kilt, I get busy stoking the fire and heating up some water to make coffee with. Normally I preferred tea, but something about being in the outdoors made me always want the more robust flavour of coffee. As I’m digging through the food Greg packed to see what I could do for breakfast, I hear some rustling and the zipper on the tent open and turn to see Greg climb out starkers.

 **Greg:  
** I vaguely register when John sneaks out of the tent, mostly because Sherlock proceeds to drape himself all over me, the only remaining source of warmth in the tent.  Soon, the heat becomes stifling.  "Get off me, you octopus!" I grumble at Sherlock, getting only an unintelligible grumble from the lanky figure. "Don't make me use drastic measures," I say, brushing my thumbs against his ribs.  With a squeak, he rolls off me, taking the blankets with him and curling up on the pillows.  I shake my head, and reach for my jeans... and they aren't there. 

I look around the tent - my jeans, pants, even my swim trunks are missing, and it looks like Sherlock's and even John's are gone, too.  "What the fuck..." I mumble, unzipping the tent and peeking out, to see John digging through the dry goods boxes, wearing nothing but... a kilt. 

I climb out of the tent.  "You were serious about kilts?  Is that why my jeans have gone missing?" I ask, standing stark naked outside out tent, hands on my hips.  John looks up and give me that winning Captain Watson smile.

 **John:**  
“Morning Sergeant,” I wink at him and make overdramatic eyes sweeping up and down his naked form as I grab his kilt off one of the camp chairs and toss it to him.

“So what did you pack for breakfast besides the coffee I already have started?”

 **Greg:  
** I grumble under my breath as I wrap the kilt around me, pinning it in place.  "We have bread for toast, and some jam.  I don't usually eat much for breakfast when I'm camping." I say.

 **John:**  
“That works for me,” as I grab the bread and a wire toasting stick. “The water should be getting close to boil if you want to take over making the coffee?”

 **Greg:  
** "All I brought is instant - we are supposed to be roughing it, after all," I laugh.

 **Sherlock:  
** Having woken up from the best dream of being DP’d by my two favorite men I was dismayed to find out I was on the mat alone. The day was already feeling hot and humid so I didn't bother even looking for clothing before I went outside. Leaving the tent I was met with a delicious sight of the men squatting near the fire in nothing but kilts.

 **Greg:  
** "Good morning, cub.  Sleep well?" I smile at Sherlock as his unfolds himself from the tent and stretches.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Would’ve been better if I didn't wake up alone. Or woke up in a proper bed." The way Greg is squatting I can see the tip of his penis under the fabric of the kilt.

 **John:  
** “Stop staring at kit’s prick and come put on your kilt,” as I stand and hold out Sherlock’s kilt to him. Once it’s fastened on, I also add his collar back around his neck, and I giving him a quick kiss I ask, “Would you like some coffee?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "No tea?" Though it's hard to do I tear my eyes away from Greg's dick let John put me in the kilt he brought me. "John, I believe you got the wrong color. The Holmes tartan is a green with yellow." Noticing the pattern of John's kilt it dawns on me that I am wearing the Watson tartan as is Greg.

 **John:  
** "Yes I know, these are the Watson tartan," as I smile and drag my hand across Sherlock's stomach turning back towards the fire. "And no, just coffee. And toast."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Not hungry.”

 **Greg:  
** "You're going to eat, Private," I say sternly, putting a cup of instant coffee in his hand.  I take one of the pieces of toast from John and put it in Sherlock's other hand, and wait expectantly.

 **John:  
** "Cub, please eat. You'll need the energy for later," I say trying to be both stern and sweet. 

"So, Laird Campbell sent me a map of the area marking where the hot spring, waterfall, and some other interesting bits are. I was thinking we'd hit the hot springs first to wash off a bit and relax before it gets too warm out, and then maybe go fish for our lunch?"

 **Greg:  
** "Hot springs sound divine.  I'll bring the fishing gear."  Looking at Sherlock, I ask "So how are you coming with that toast, Private?"

 **John:  
** "Cub..." I say giving a stern warning glare at Sherlock and he proceeds to take a reluctant bite of his toast.

 **Sherlock:  
** Finishing my toast I show Captain my now empty mouth. "See? All gone." I am not succeeding in getting the attention I want through being bratty... Maybe sexy would work better.

 **Greg:  
** I sit back in my camp chair, lazily drinking my coffee, enjoying the warm sun on my skin.  "Just give me 10 minutes, Captain, and I'll be ready to go.  Until then, I'm just gonna relax here in the chair."  I lean my head back and close my eyes.

 **John:  
** Sipping my coffee, I lean back in my camp chair and take a deep breath. Birds chirping, sunny skies, a slight breeze in the air, and my two loves at my side. How lucky can a guy get. I look over at Greg, admiring his toned physique, my silver fox. And then over to Sherlock, his long and lean form, like a ballet dancer. I hum to myself and take a bite from my toast.

 **Sherlock:  
** Getting up on all fours I crawl the short distance to Greg, making sure to go slow and sensual in hopes of arousing my Captain. Putting my head on his lap, I look up at him through my long lashes. I make sure to keep my hips up and my back down so I can tease John with a good view of my ass.

"Gregory," I use what my guys call 'the Voice' when I speak, "if I'm a Private, and John is a Captain... What does that make you?"

 **Greg:  
** I look down at Sherlock, looking sexy as hell.  "Sergeant, cub."  I stroke my fingers through his curls.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Well then, Sergeant, Sir, maybe you could talk Captain Watson into letting me give you a blow job while he eats?" Before Sergeant Lestrade has a chance to answer I hear the click of a leash being attached to my collar and being yanked back forcefully.

 **John:  
** "I think you forget how the command structure works, Private," pulling Sherlock back to his mat next to me. "Besides, was us fucking the shit out of you last night not enough? I bet your arse is still a bit sore," as I reach down and give one arse cheek a good slap.

 **Greg:  
** As much as I was looking forward to seeing those lovely lips wrapped around my cock, I have to smile at this little interaction between them.  Captain Watson keeps us in line with a firm, but loving hand.

 **Sherlock:  
** A moan escapes my mouth when Captain Watson smacks my arse. I turn to lay on my back, being supported by my elbows, knees up and letting them open to either side. "What if I say no, Sir, it wasn't enough? And my mouth doesn't hurt at all." I lick my lips and start to trail my hand up my leg, going under my kilt, almost to my dick before the Captain tugs on the leash again.

 **John:  
** I grab Sherlock by his collar and tug upwards, “Then I will make sure you regret telling me that, cub. I will have you begging me for mercy sometime today, but it will be when I decide, not you. Do. You. Understand?” My face is now only inches from his and I stare him down until he breaks eye contact first.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sir... Yes Sir." Knowing I've over stepped my bounds, I fold myself up. "Sorry Captain. Sorry Sergeant. I'll be good from now on."

 **Greg:  
** God, that voice... I love the tone he takes when Captain Watson gets riled up.  I grin into my coffee cup, and shift in my chair, trying to will away my distracting erection, since there is no way to hide it under this blasted kilt.

 **John:  
** Getting up from my chair, I grab a few things we'll want on our hike and throw them into a backpack, and then pick up my boots and a fresh pair of socks. Sitting back down, I pull on my socks and lace up my boots as I feel both men silently watching me, and I'm loving every second of it.

"Almost ready to go, Sergeant? And cub, go get your boots on too."

 **Greg:  
** "Yes, Sir.  Should I bring the fishing gear, or are we planning to come back to the campsite before we go fishing?" I ask as I walk over to the tent and grab a clean pair of socks and my hiking boots.  "And may I also recommend some sun cream, sir?  We don't want the Private to get burned to a crisp today."

 **John:  
** "Go ahead and bring the fishing gear now. And thank you for the reminder about sun cream," as I grab it out of one of the boxes. I direct Sherlock to stand and squeeze a dollop into his hands as Greg comes over and I do the same for him, directing Sherlock to rub his into Greg, and Greg into myself, our backs all turned to each other standing in a circle. I squeeze some into my hands and begin rubbing it into Sherlock's back. After a few minutes I squeeze more into their hands and we take turns doing each other's fronts silently appreciating each other's bodies. The tension from earlier now melted away and peace falls again in the ranks.

 **Sherlock:  
** I don't even dare to complain when Captain hands me the equipment pack. I put it on follow the guys out of the camp, taking a moment to appreciate how damn hot they look in those kilts.  "Captain?" John turns to me and nods for me to continue, "What is the chain of command? You were upset I didn't follow it earlier... But I don't know what it is..." This time when I look meek and sheepish it is not an act.

 **John:  
** "You're right, I'm sorry. I thought by now it was clear that when I am Captain, that kit is second in command as my Sergeant, and you are our Private. This is not done as a demeaning thing, you understand, but as a way to give each of us what we need. You crave giving up control sometimes, and I love you enough to give you the structure and space to do that. And kit here, he likes a little of both - I think you see and give him that freedom when you are in control too."

I reach out for Sherlock and give him a gentle kiss as we walk into the woods, the rising sun sneaking between the trees and dappling the ground ahead.  We catch up to Greg and I squeeze his hand, a soft smile on both our faces.

 **Sherlock:  
** Now knowing what Captain wants, what they both expect from me, I settle comfortably into the role of Private Holmes. Sergeant Lestrade holds my hand and Captain Watson has a grip on the leash. I start thinking about how far we've come and how much I trust and need these men. I've completely spaced out and don't even notice when we stop until Captain points at the hot springs not far away.

 **Greg:  
** We head toward the clearing alongside the small spring, and I take the pack off Sherlock's shoulders, rifling through it and pulling out the light blanket I brought, laying it out for us on the edge of the shade, and setting the pack and the fishing gear against the tree.  "May I, Captain?" I ask John, putting my hand on Sherlock's leather collar.  He still has the silver chain, of course, but he can't wear the leather in the spring.

 **John:  
** "Of course, kit. We don't want the leather getting wet," as I pull off my boots and socks.

 **Greg:  
** I put a finger under Sherlock's chin, and kiss him lightly.  "You're going to behave, aren't you, cub?" I smile.  His eyes sparkle as he nods enthusiastically, and I slide the collar and leash off, running a finger lightly over the silver chain that remains.

 **John:  
** I stand on the edge of the pool, watching the ethereal steam rise and wisp away in the breeze of the still slightly cool morning air. I dip my toe in and confirm we aren’t about to be boiled alive before I undo the clasps on my kilt and toss it back to the blanket. I slowly step out onto some larger rocks that look to have been placed on purpose, likely centuries ago, as steps into the deep pool and the water feels like a warm bath as I descend into it, dropping down until it’s at my neck. I turn back to see Sherlock and Greg still undressing and call to them, “What are you two waiting on? Nimue isn’t going to rise out with a sword or anything.”

 **Greg:  
** I bend down and slip off my boots and socks, then unwrap my kilt, folding it somewhat neatly and laying it onto the blanket.  "You, too, cub... come on..." I turn and walk to the spring, following the same path along the rocks as John did.  I sigh and relax into the water, dunking my head briefly to enjoy the warmth.

 **Sherlock:  
** I attempt to make up for my earlier behavior by giving the guys something I know they like. I turn my back to them, putting my foot up on a rock and taking my time taking off first on boot and sock, then the other. I unfasten the kilt and slowly let it drop down as I bend over. Folding it up very tidy I then pick up Johns and Greg's to do the same to theirs. Both their eyes are on me as I amble into the pool. After I dunk my head I shake some of the water off my curls.

 **John:**  
Watching as Sherlock undoubtedly gives us a little tease of a show taking his time to get in the pool, and I see Greg isn’t missing a moment of it either, his mouth open as he stares. I drift my way back over to where Sherlock is and wrap a hand under an arm and onto his chest, pulling him towards me as I kiss the back of his neck and he purrs in reaction.

 **Greg:  
** After Sherlock's little show, I duck under the water again, swimming over to where the two of them are standing, John holding Sherlock close.  I surface by sliding up the front of Sherlock's body to his and John's surprise, wrapping my arms around the two of them with a mischievous grin.

 **Sherlock:  
** As Greg emerges from the water the Sun makes him shimmer and his wet hair look a bit darker. I can imagine how he looked when he was younger. Though the thought is appealing I much prefer his looks now. It's his grin that really does me in. The one I've not been able to fully define yet. He is just as likely to kiss me or Captain as he is to try to tickle one of us. It's rare and pleasing that he can keep me from knowing exactly what he will do next. The rumble of John's light laugh causes me to turn my head to look at him. The Sun has decided to also make its presence known on John by how it smoothes out the laugh lines and gives him a halo effect.

 **John:  
** Looking up into the trees when I laugh at Greg's sneak attack, I spot a beehive, and knowing how much Sherlock loves his bees, I have to point it out to him. That was my first mistake.

My second mistake was not having him restrained when I point it out and also thinking that my Captain voice stood a chance against the lure of a bee hive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sherlock:  
** "BEES!!'

"Not just bees John. Honeybees!! That means Honey!"

 **Greg:  
** My eyes follow John's arm to see what he's pointing at, when Sherlock starts to excitedly wriggle out of our joint grasps.  "Shit, John... what were you thinking??" I mumble under my breath.  Trying to restrain Sherlock from anything bee-related was difficult under normal circumstances, but trying to restrain Sherlock from anything bee-related when he was wet and naked was impossible.  He twisted and wriggled out of our grasp.

 **John:  
** Greg and I clamber out of the pool after Sherlock, but he's half way up the tree by the time we get over to it. I try yelling for him to get down, but know he won't listen to me right now. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, get out of this tree before you get us all stung!"

 **Sherlock:  
** Very carefully I hoist myself onto the branch right below the one with the hive. Carefully I make my way to the hive, I hold the branch the hive is on with one hand and slowly reach in with the other. The bees were mostly ignoring me, probably due to the fact that I smelled like the springs, so I was able to break off a small piece and extract my hand without getting bit or stung.

 **John:  
** Calculating in my head how fast I could get one of us to the nearest epi-pen, which of course I didn't think to pack one, I watch as Sherlock seems to be getting into the hive without really disturbing the bees. Like some mad bee-whisperer he is.  My left hand has a death grip on Greg's right as we both watch the madness unfold above us.

 **Sherlock:  
** Returning to the guys who had stayed near the pool I held up the comb like a trophy. The honey dripped down my hand and arms.

"Don’t worry. I know what I was doing. A few stings would've been acceptable for the taste of fresh honey but I wasn't touched even once."

I ran a finger over the comb and placed it right in front of Captains mouth. "Taste it."

 **John:**  
I open my mouth to begin to tell Sherlock how dangerous what he did was, but I don’t even get out a peep before he shoves his finger dripping with honey into my mouth. And oh my god. I’ve had plenty of kinds of honey in my life, but good lord was this the best tasting honey I’ve ever had. I take hold of Sherlock’s wrist and finish sucking and licking his hand clean. “Greg, you have to try this!”

 **Sherlock:  
** Turning to Greg I put some of the honey on my lips and go to kiss him.

 **Greg:  
** I lean forward and teasingly lick some of the honey off Sherlock's lips.  The more he leans forward for a real kiss, the more I pull back, concentrating on licking the honey off.  He growls in frustration, and I relent and let him kiss me - I'd already gotten all the honey anyway.

"You're right, John - best honey I think I've ever had!"

 **John:  
** Unable to remain upset with Sherlock, and enjoying watching Greg tease him, I decide to have some fun with this. I run a couple fingers up Sherlock's arm that is dripping from the comb he's holding and gather a bunch of honey that I then slowly smear down my neck and chest in a trail down to my groin. "Who wants to lick it off?" I ask licking my lips.

 **Greg:  
** I grinned at John, watching as he trailed honey over himself.  I fastened my lips to his neck, licking away the sweet treat.  "Mmmm, you taste even better now, John."

 **Sherlock:  
** Walking in circles around John and Gregory I let the honey drip onto their naked bodies. The comb is almost empty so I suck out the last drops.

 **John:  
** As Sherlock sucks the last bits of honey from the comb, I pull him in giggling and rub his front side with my honey-drizzled body. The absurdity of this should not be turning me on, but damned if this isn't getting me hard. I see Greg watch what I'm doing for only a second before he does the same to Sherlock's back side. The three of us are now liberally coated in sticky honey and laughing our arses off, our hard-ons bouncing with the contractions of stomach muscles as we laugh, and that is making us laugh even more. I pull Sherlock in for a kiss and Greg joins in, licking at my jaw and then kissing me, and then kissing Sherlock. I drop my head down a bit to lick at the honey on Greg's chest and I feel him humming through his chest.

 **Sherlock:  
** "This was not what I was hoping to do with the honey."  Leaning in to lick John's shoulder I find that as the honey cooled we have started to literally stick together.

 **Greg:  
** I press up against Sherlock's arse, licking at the honey on his shoulder and neck.  "So what did you have in mind, love?" I asked between licks.

 **John:  
** "Whatever it was, I doubt it was as much fun as we're having with it now," I say as Sherlock licks my collarbone and I grab his hips to grind our cocks together.

 **Sherlock:** "I have a few other ideas now. We could go wash this off, or..." I look down at John’s cock and wrap my hand around Gregory’s.

 **Greg:  
** "It would be a shame to waste this excellent honey, though," I say with a groan as I thrust against Sherlock's hand.

 **John:  
** "Let's hear your ideas, cub. I agree it would be horrible to waste this honey," as I slide a hand between us and grasp at Sherlock’s cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** Licking some of the honey off one hand I tell John, "my offer from earlier is still an option." Greg moans a bit when I tighten my hand around his penis, stroking up and down his shaft.

 **Greg:  
** "Please, Captain?" I whine.

 **John:  
** "Alright Sergeant," as I take a step onto a big rock next to us and add, "but I want you to suck me off at the same time."

 **Sherlock:  
** Going as gently as I can, I remove my honey covered hand from Greg. John leads us to a rock where he climbs up onto it, resting his hands on his hips.

 **Greg:  
** I lean over and lick up John's thigh with a smile, my hand on Sherlock's shoulder as he drops to his knees in front of me.

 **Sherlock:  
** I put my hands on Greg's hips and stop there. "Captain, Sir? What do you want me to do?" Trying my best to be good and hoping to make up for my earlier behavior I stay as I am and wait for his response.

 **John:  
** Smiling down at Sherlock, “Private, I want you to suck the Sergeant’s cock like your life depended on it. As if this is the Olympics of cock-sucking.” Then I look to Greg, “And Sergeant, I want you to try and focus on at least going for silver medal with sucking on my cock.”

“Oh and Private, if we agree that you deserve the gold medal, I’ll suck you off myself. But if not, you don’t get to cum til much later today.”

 **Sherlock:  
** I dive into sucking Greg off like I've been instructed. I start by attempting to lick the honey off his balls first. Putting one in my mouth and swirling it until it is clean before I move onto the other.

 **Greg:  
** I am busily licking honey off John's dick when Sherlock goes to work, sucking the honey off my balls.   I take John's cock in my mouth, moaning as Sherlock takes me all the way down in one motion. 

It's difficult to maintain my focus with Sherlock's tongue working its magic on me... this isn't going to last long...

 **Sherlock:  
** Feeling Greg get close very quickly I redouble my efforts and suck him down to the point where I can no longer breathe. When his penis starts a mild throbbing I hum around it and tug on his balls lightly. I look up when he gasps and see he has stop sucking John but the Captain is watching me in awe.

 **Greg:  
** I pull my mouth off John's cock just as I curl my fingers in Sherlock's hair and thrust into his throat, groaning through my teeth as I cum.  "Damn, Sherlock... your mouth..."

 **John:  
** Well fuck, Sherlock is not messing around today and I'm not about to pass up on getting some for myself. "Private, get up and show the Sergeant how it's done. There's plenty of my cock for both of you," as I card my hand thru Greg's hair and wink at him.

 **Sherlock:  
** With Greg's cum still in my mouth and running down my chin I stand and start sucking Captain off immediately. He grabs my curls and yanks them hard as he fucks into my face.

 **Greg:  
** Greg has come back online and licks the area where my lips and John's cock meet.

I lick the corner of Sherlock's mouth, tasting a mix of my own cum and the honey still on his face, then move down to take one of John's balls in my mouth, sucking honey off him.

 **John:**  
"Holy... fuuuu... I'm..." are my only slightly coherent words as Greg then proceeds to suck on my balls and Sherlock swallows every inch of me as I feel my edge quickly approaching. I steady myself with a hand on each of their shoulders as my orgasm wrecks through me. Sherlock keeps sucking down wave after wave of my cum until I have to pull away, over sensitive. Almost dropping to the stone below me, they steady me enough so I end up sitting on it, catching my breath.

 **Sherlock:  
** I drop to my knees and grab the ground with as much force as I can muster. I am overwhelmed with the joint taste of their cum as it drips off my tongue. The honey on my dick has almost completely dried and hardened. I fight back tears of frustration, but still I hold back from touching myself until Captain says so. I look up when I feel John’s hand at my jaw.

 **John:  
** Reaching out to lift up Sherlock’s jaw I see how close to breaking he is and it worries me. “Cub, that was fucking spectacular. You get both the Gold and Silver, love,” and I bend down to kiss him tasting the mixture of our cum and honey on his lips. Looking up at Greg, I wink, “Kit here only gets the bronze,” and he winks back at me.

Turning my focus back to Sherlock, “Do you want your reward now? I believe I promised to suck you myself?” He nods his head vigorously in response while a small whine can be heard escaping from his mouth. “Come on, stand up,” as I tap his side and see that the honey has trapped bits of grass and leaves all over his knees and shins as he rises. And then looking at his cock, I see the honey has begun to dry out a bit which I can only imagine is the main source of his discomfort. As Greg moves to come sit behind me on the stone to get a good view of my dolling out Sherlock’s reward, I pool as much saliva in my mouth as I can to let it drip off my tongue onto his aching cock. It slides down over the sides of his shaft and wets the honey again, and I look up to watch the relief wash over Sherlock’s face.

 **Sherlock:  
** Breathing a bit of relief now that John wetted the honey I can focus more on what he's doing. Thrust my hips up to get him to take me further into his mouth. “Mmm, please Captain, Sir, I need you to suck me off. It hurts." Captain takes my dick fully into his mouth and I arch up. "Yes. Like that. Fuck! Just a bit harder. Almost. There." I hold his head where it's at and thrust my cock in and out of his mouth until I cum with a shout loud enough to startle the birds.

 **John:  
** Grabbing his hips to keep him steady and upright, I pull off of him and lick my lips. “Delicious, cub. Now let’s get back in the pool and rinse all this honey off us.”

 **Greg:  
** With a nod, John and I each grab one of Sherlock's elbows and lead him back to the hot spring, walking in until we're in the pleasantly heated water up to our shoulders.  With gentle strokes, we smooth our hands over Sherlock's body, wiping away the excess honey, he is pleasantly relaxed.  With a gentle push, I encourage Sherlock to float on his back, and John and I each take a limb, rubbing and pressing and massaging it until the muscles are all like jelly.  A smile plays across Sherlock's face as he relaxes into the massage.

 **John:**  
Letting go of Sherlock, I take a minute to rub down myself to make sure all the honey has come off before I go around to where Greg is still massaging Sherlock and gently go over him with my hands to clear off any honey still stuck to him. I lean in to give him a kiss before I drop down completely under the water to rinse out my hair and then proceed to float alongside Sherlock. Looking up through the canopy of trees at the clear skies, I see the trail left behind from an airplane and start thinking about of all the places in the world I have been, but none of them ever made me as happy as this pool with my two loves right now. I lift and turn my head to look over towards Greg and Sherlock to find them both grinning at me. Laughing, I ask, “What?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Nothing," we both said at the same time after sharing a look. The sensation of floating was somewhat discomforting. I hadn't allowed myself to trust this much, or be this relaxed, in a long time. Maybe never before...

The sunshine, and lack of honey, felt good on my skin even though I know how quickly I burn.

The hands that had been holding me afloat start to guide me to shore.

 **Greg:  
** All of us clean and relaxed, we waded out of the hot spring, collapsing on the blanket we'd laid out when we arrived.  I reached into the pack and pulled the bottle of sunscreen, and we each re-applied a generous amount before re-donning our kilts and gathering up our belongings.   "I think we head down that path," I pointed across the glade, "we'll find a decent fishing spot."


	10. Chapter 10

**John:**  
“Yea, there’s actually a couple places nearby that Laird Campbell said would be good for fishing. You want stream or lake… or should I say loch? Although this is probably the wrong time of year to find any salmon in the streams,” it being the end of July.

 **Greg:  
** "The lake sounds good.  Let's go!"

 **John:**  
“Alright, follow me lads,” as I finish tying my boot laces and head off in the direction of the small loch on the property. Along the way, we startle a mother rabbit and her young in some tall grass, and I’m pretty sure I caught sight of a fox in the distance but it disappeared before I could point it out to the others. The estate was pretty vast, and what I imagined very few other people had gotten to enjoy given the lack of worn-in trails or anything we encountered. I rare and pure wild preserve.

After hiking about thirty minutes I finally see the loch between the trees. It’s nestled between a couple good size mountains and has a sloped grassy area just between the trees we are walking through and the edge of the water. “This a good spot?” as I turn to look at Greg as we come out through the tree line.

 **Greg:  
** I look around.  "Yeah, this looks good.  Why don't you and Sherlock stretch out over there in the shade, and I'll see if I can catch us some lunch."  While my men spread out the blanket in the shade of an oak tree, I busy myself setting up my fishing gear, and in a few minutes, have cast my lure into the water and lean back against the rocks to wait.

 **Sherlock:  
** Walking over to the shade of a tree I lay the blanket down and stretch on top of it after taking my kilt off. I lay my head on my arms and look out at Greg on the edge of the water and John watching him.

 **John:**  
Turning back towards the tree, I see Sherlock has made himself comfortable, so I go and join him. Except I decide to leave my kilt on. Mad bastard here always has to be naked, even when going to Buckingham Palace.

Shaking my head at the memory and sitting down next to Sherlock on the blanket, I look over towards Greg fishing again. “When did you first have an attraction to Greg?” I ask quietly. Greg’s only about thirty feet away, but I didn’t want to disturb his potential for catching us some lunch.

 **Sherlock:**  
"For his body or his mind? Two different things."

 **John:**  
"Mmmm.... both?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "I noticed he was aesthetically pleasing the moment I first saw him at the crime scene where we met. I became aroused by him the first time he held me after I overdosed. Those where just physical reactions to his transport. It was when he stood up to Anderson that I saw his character. But when he told Donovan to piss off after she'd tried to report him for using my deductions to catch a thief... I wasn't used to that. It was the first time someone listened to me and actually did something with the information.”

“When were you first attracted to him?"

 **John:  
** "Haha, I think it was one of the first times I met him. When we came back to Baker Street and he was doing his 'drugs bust' - just lounging there in your chair - called Anderson his sniffer dog. And maybe it was a bit jealous back then too, as it was obvious he knew you so well, and well, I wanted to know you even better. But you know all about that already," as I smile and reach over to squeeze his thigh.

 **Greg:  
** "You know, we don't have to whisper... we're not gonna scare off the fish with a little chatter, you know." I grinned over my shoulder.  I'd heard their entire conversation. "I think I fell for your intellect first, Sherlock - the way you could rattle off deductions and solve a puzzle faster than anyone I'd ever met.  And John, I have to say with you, it was that night outside Roland Kerr College."  Of course, I was pretty sure who had shot that cabbie, but if they never told me in an official capacity, then I officially would never know, right?

 **John:  
** "Outside the college?" I ask with a nervous smile. Even though I was sure Greg wouldn't turn me in if he knew about the cabby, I still didn't want to implicate him.

 **Greg:  
** "Sure... when you were waiting for Sherlock after everything was over," I call over my shoulder, so John couldn't see the knowing grin on my face.  Just then, there’s a yank on the fishing line, the bobber disappearing from view.  "Fish on, boys... give me a second..." I focus on playing the line, slowly letting the fish tire itself before reeling it slowly in.  I hold up my prize - a good sized rainbow trout.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Good thing we got to him before Mycroft had a chance to lay his sticky paws on our kit." I shudder at the thought. Brother dear had been lusting after MY Gregory since the first time they met at the A&E.

In an attempt to joke, oh who am I kidding, in my insecurity I have to ask Greg, "and what about Mycroft? Did you ever find him attractive?"

 **Greg:  
** "I dunno... never thought about him, really.  I've only met him a few times, you know - and never under good circumstances.  There were the couple of times when I had to bring him to the A&E for you, and that one time he kidnapped me for a chat... that nearly ended badly." I didn't think anyone knew how close Mycroft got to a genuine Lestrade black eye that afternoon.  Trying to bribe me to spy on his kid brother was beyond the pale.

"So yeah, I don't think he and I would mesh well at all.  Too different, I'd say."

 **Sherlock:  
** John pokes me in the ribs when he sees the wide honest smile that kits response evokes in me. "What about you my Doctor Soldier? Where you ever seduced by his heinous highness?" John's disgusted look causes me to laugh even harder.

 **John:  
** "You are kidding, right?" as I almost keel over in laughter. "You know full well I was smitten with you from the first moment we met. And his abducting me wasn't exactly a turn on for me either... kit here wasn't the only one who wanted to punch him."

 **Greg:  
** Listening to us all laughing, I smile as I reset my lure and hook, and cast the line out again.

 **Sherlock:  
** Watching them laugh and smile was even better than The Work. Turning over onto my back, looking up at the branches before closing my eyes, I'm compelled to share how happy I am but all that comes out is, "I love you."

 **John:  
** Still smiling from laughing about Mycroft, I lean down and softly kiss Sherlock. “I love you too. Always have, always will.”

 **Sherlock:  
** Yelling a lot louder than I need to I make sure Greg is aware of our affections. "You too you Silver Fox. Even when you won't let me 'accidently harm' Donovan."

 **Greg:  
** "Cub, if you want any lunch, I'd suggest not yelling." I say calmly.  "Talking isn't going to scare the fish away, but yelling like that sure might."

 **John:  
** "So back when we first approached you about coming home with us... was there any chance you would have said no? I mean why did you say yes, besides the obvious," as I waggle my eyebrow and gesture in a game-show hostess way towards Sherlock's beautiful naked body lying next to me.

 **Greg:  
** I close my eyes for a moment, thinking back to that weekend, and a smile creeps onto my lips.  "I'll be honest... I was lonely.  I can count on one hand the number of times I got any action since the divorce.  I'd struck out a lot up til then - John is a terrible wingman, you know, Sherlock - and since I was already carrying a torch for each of you..." I shrug. "I thought maybe, just maybe, a serious change in tactics was going to be necessary if I wanted to get laid.  You're not the first guys to bed me, after all."

 **John:  
** "Wait... terrible wing-man?" I feign taking offense.

 **Sherlock:  
** "John! How could you?! Let other men bed OUR Gregory?" I laugh at his cute 'I'm annoyed' face. "He really is a shite wing-man. Especially since he wanted you to go home with him."

 **John:**  
“Yea, maybe a little, but you and I hadn’t talked about adding him into what we had yet. But once we started that conversation, it was full steam ahead,” I chuckle to Sherlock. “And yes kit, it’s not hard for a closeted bisexual to spot another,” as I wink at Greg.

 **Greg:  
** "I wasn't exactly closeted - I was married for a while, remember?  And even if she didn't take the vows seriously, I did.  In fact, I'd probably still be trapped in that lousy marriage if she hadn't taken a liking for that tennis pro." I shrug.  "I was just in the habit of looking at women by then.  Hadn't had a boyfriend since I finished school, and he broke up with me because I opted to join the police force."

 **Sherlock:  
** I get up and walk over to Greg. "I have never been happier for some ones idiocy." Giving him a loose hug from behind I kiss his neck.

 **Greg:  
** I lean back into Sherlock's hug.  "Yeah, it's a damn good thing she left... let me find true soulmates, right?" I smile up at him, and kiss the underside of his chin just before he pulls away.

 **John:**  
"So did you always know you were bisexual? Or has your sexuality been more of a discovery or journey, like mine has?" as I admire my two loves, Greg standing proud in his kilt keeping watch over his fishing pole, and Sherlock looking like a marble statue all lithe and unblemished. And in this amazing scenery no less.

 **Greg:  
** "I don't remember not being bisexual, to be honest.  Had to keep it quiet, when I was young, of course - my Dad would have lost his mind - but I had boyfriends in secondary school.  I had girlfriends, too, though.  Once in a while, both at the same time." I wink.

"Then toward the end of school, Dad died, and I hooked up with Matthew, and we were together for almost two years.  When I decided I wanted to be a cop, he was livid.  Moved out of our flat while I was off filling out paperwork for the Academy.  I think he's married with a couple of kids now - to one of my ex-girlfriends." I shrug.  "He thought her brother was hot, too."

"What's past is past.  What matters to me is now.  I'm happy, I love you two, and you two love me.  All is right with my world." I turn around and smile fondly at the two of them. “What about you, Captain?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "John, dear sweet John. I hate to tell you but I don't believe you are bi-sexual..." Greg and John both stare at me.

"What? What in the hell are you talking about Sherlock?!" John looks a bit confused and Greg looks shocked.

"I believe the term that fits you is a relatively rare one. I believe you are Detective-sexual."

A brief moment passes before Greg laughs and John groans and smacks my arm. "That was bad Lock. Even for you."

 **John:  
** Laughing at Sherlock’s attempt at humour, “You aren’t that wrong though, cub. While I wouldn’t use that term exactly, it did take you two for me to fully realize and come to terms with my sexuality. While growing up, and in hindsight, I may have had a few friendly crushes on a couple mates, I dismissed them off. And I thought my ability to appreciate a man’s body was purely an aesthetic one, I never felt any urges to actually sleep with any. Being in the army certainly forced me to think about things a bit more though. While I never messed around with my mates, a lot of them did and it’s not like you could avoid seeing or hearing them,” I chuckle. “So by the time I met you two, I had been already contemplating things, trying them on so to say in my head, and I had never felt such a pull to anyone like I did with you. And I don’t really see myself ever feeling this way about anyone else again, so yea, if that makes me ‘detective-sexual’ so be it. But I’m going to say bisexual on the next form I have to fill out that asks about it.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Good. I much rather you not become attracted to Dimmock any time soon.".

 **Greg:  
** I giggle at Sherlock’s joke, and a quiver in my fishing pole suddenly drawing my attention back to lunch.  "Looks like I may have the rest of lunch, boys," I call back to them, and I carefully reel in another trout. 

"These are a good size - I think two should be enough for lunch, don't you?"  I string the second fish on the stringer, and start to pack up the tackle.  "Who's hungry?"

 **John:  
** "Starving...two should be good. And oh god no to Dimmock," I chuckle helping Greg pick up his gear. Sherlock heads back to the blanket to put his kilt back on and pick up our things. As we walk back towards him and I lead us back into the woods, I ask, "What about you cub. What was your sexuality path like? I know you've told me a few things, but I'm not sure kit here has heard them."

 **Sherlock:  
** Taking a few moments to think and compose myself I decide the best response would be an honest one. "Gregory has seen some of the places I used to go to. Some of the people... Let's just say between my deductions and my body I never had to pay for drugs." I don’t want their pity. I fear they may not be able to love me anymore.

"Before you two I thought sex was just a physical requirement of transport. I knew others enjoyed my body but I didn't get enjoyment from it. I assumed I was just broken. Just another way I was weird and wrong and was always going to be alone."

 **Greg:**  
I walk up to Sherlock, and press a kiss on his temple.  "You're not broken anymore, and you'll never be alone.  You're kind of stuck with us now, love."

 **John:  
** Reaching out I take hold of and give a firm squeeze to Sherlock's hand. The look I share with him says everything he already knows, and we keep walking back towards the castle ruins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greg:**   
We walked quietly back to our campsite, John with his arm around Sherlock's waist and me a few steps behind, carrying our freshly-caught lunch and the fishing gear.  After all that I'd seen Sherlock go through when he was younger, it was great to see him so happy with John... and with me. 

Arriving at the campsite, I set about cleaning the fish while John got the fire going again, and I got to grilling the fish.

 **John:**  
Once I got the fire going again, I sat back in the shade with Sherlock while we watched Greg grill up the fish. Sherlock sat on his mat with his head in my lap, as I played with his hair petting him. We were soon distracted by two squirrels in the tree above us chasing each other round and round the branches.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Those squirrels are a lot like you two. Running around, chasing your own shadows, searching for nuts." John looks at me with his I am Not Amused face. "Oh I'm kidding. Don't be so serious. If anything you're more like a cute little blonde hedgehog. Looking all cute and fluffy but dangerous when mad."

 **John:  
** "Then that makes you an otter... all long and lanky, and loves to float around in water," as I giggle at the absurdity of our conversation. We both turn to look at Greg, and without missing a beat, both of us say, "Silver fox!"

 **Greg:**   
I roll my eyes at the two of them as they giggle like schoolgirls.  I pull the fish off the grill, and divide them up between us.  Kicking back in the chair next to John, I pull bottles of water out for each of us, and we dig in.

 **John:**  
After devouring the fish, I pull the blanket back out of the backpack and lay it out under the tree. Laying down on it, it’s not long after that both of them join me and we all have a kip. By the time we wake up an hour or two later, the temperature has risen quite a bit. Thinking about we could cool off, I remember the waterfalls and streams that aren’t too far off around the other side of the castle.   
  
Nudging Greg to see if he’s awake, and then having to push Sherlock so hard he rolls off the blanket, I ask, “So who’s up for splashing around in some cool water?”

 **Sherlock:  
** The humidity has worn off but the heat is atrocious. Standing up, after John so rudely pushed me off my blanket, I wipe the grass and dirt off my legs. "Tell me again why we're playing homeless? I would prefer a hot shower."

 **Greg:**   
I grumble when John pokes me in the ribs.  "Oi!  When did it get so bloody hot?"  I look around, half-expecting that our blanket is in full sun, but it's not.  "It's these damn kilts... way too hot for them."  I sit up and stretch, rolling my eyes at Sherlock's complaining.  "A cool dip is a great idea.  Lead the way, Captain!"

 **John:**  
Packing up the blanket again, I make sure to throw in a torch for later, and couple other things into the backpack, and we set off in the direction of the falls. We hear the water falling long before we see it through the forest, but when we do see it, it’s a beauty. There’s a large pool at the bottom that trails off to continue the stream of three separate falls, the left one being the tallest of them. As we approach the pool, I see once again someone has set up stones to act as a staircase into the water. I set our backpack on a large flat rock that juts out over where the pool becomes stream again and take of my boots and kilt leaving them there too. The guys quickly join me on the rock doing the same.

 **Sherlock:  
** "John, how deep would you say this water is?" His depth perception is above that of a normal persons. "Hmm about four or five feet I suppose." Deciding it best not to test that by pushing him in I sit on the rock and slide into the pool myself. The water is surprisingly warmer than expected. My balls did not crawl inside of me and I'm fairly certain my nipples did not fall off. "Four point five feet, give or take an inch."

 **Greg:**   
Setting my boots and kilt with the others, I walk down the rock steps and ease into the water.  It's cool, but not icy - feels great in contrast to the stifling heat of the air.  Once the water is above waist-deep, I slip underneath the surface, swimming across the pool toward the water fall.  Surfacing for a quick lungful of air, I dive to the bottom of the falls, trying to gauge the depth on that side of the pool.  It's got to be a good 10 feet over here... maybe more.

 **John:**  
Watching as Greg resurfaces over on what is clearly the deep side of the pool, I step into the refreshing water and catch glimpse of something in the trees over on that same side of the pool. I make my way across and climb back out to take a closer look. Just as I suspected, there’s a rope tied high up into a large tree with several knots spaced out on the lower half of it. Giving it a good test tug, and then putting all my weight on it, it passes initial inspection. “Hey kit, move off to the side a bit,” I call to him as I take several steps back and before making a run towards the pool and jumping off the rope as it swings out over the water.

 **Sherlock:  
** Seeing John fly through the air holding onto nothing but frayed glorified string I catch my breath. "What the bloody Hell are you thinking?!?!" Is this how John feels when I jump rooftop to rooftop? I hope not.

 **Greg:**   
Seeing what John was planning, I quickly swam over to the rocks along the side, well out of his way, as he swung over the water at the base of the falls and dropped in.  He resurfaced laughing, his eyes sparkling with glee.  I couldn't help myself - I swam over and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking my lips onto his, and pulling us both under.

 **John:  
** Swirling around each other under the water, limbs entwined, our mouths pressed together, I'm dizzy with excitement. We resurface just as Sherlock is nearing us and I pull him in for a long languid kiss, this time above the water.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Did I ever tell you how long I can hold my breath under water? Long enough to get a decent start on a blow job." John rolls his eyes when he tells me I have to wait.

I get out of the water and start ascending the path from the top of the waterfall.

 **Greg:**   
I watch as Sherlock heads up to the rope swing, and John and I swim back to the rocky edges of the pool, so as to be out of the landing zone.

 **Sherlock:  
** Looking at the rope I am thoroughly convinced it is unsafe. Which means I have to try it. Reaching out to it with my lanky arms I prepare myself for swinging. John must have broken it somehow because I slip off and fall ungracefully into the water. My yelp of indignation swallowed by the water.

 **Greg:**   
Stifling a giggle, I swim out to where Sherlock hit the water, only to have him grab onto my leg and drag me under with him.  I force myself back up to the surface with a few firm strokes, taking care to avoid kicking him in the process, then reach down and pull his head out of the water.  I smack him on the back a few times as he coughs up a lungful of water.

 **John:  
** "Hey, you alright cub?" as I swim over to them.

 **Sherlock:  
** Seeing a moment of opportunity I grasp John by the dog tags and pull him closer to me. "Can’t breathe," I gasp, "may need mouth to dick resuscitation."

 **John:  
** Rolling my eyes and laughing, I quickly place both my hands on top of Sherlock’s head and push him under the water. He of course grabs one of my legs and pulls me under too. We splash around like teenagers, slapping the surface to make it splash up into each other’s faces for quite some time before I drift off towards the far edge to catch my breath. Greg and Sherlock continue jumping off the rope as I get out and walk back over to the big rock we left everything on to lie down on the blanket in the shade.

 **Greg:**   
"Hey, Sherlock... I bet I can make a bigger splash when I hit the water than you can." I poke him in the ribs.  "John can be our impartial judge."

 **Sherlock:  
** "You have more mass. Of course you'll make a bigger splash."

 **Greg:**   
"True, but you cover more surface area than I can." I laugh.  "But, I wouldn't want to make you look bad, so I understand if you don't want to do it..." I swim across the end of the pool and climb up to the outcropping where the rope is hanging.  I can almost see Sherlock mulling the idea over and I look down at him with a grin.

 **Sherlock:  
** I follow Lestrade up to the swing area. "I'll take your wager. Just one question first... What is a cannonball?" I'm pretty sure the cute little fox doesn't mean artillery though that would be quite fun. Hmm saving that thought for later

 **Greg:**   
"Basically, a cannonball is when you curl yourself into a ball just before you hit the water.  The better you do it, the bigger the splash.  I'll go first, if you want to see how it's done." I wink at him.  "Hey, John... wanna be our diving judge?"

 **John:  
** Laughing at them, I raise my arm with a thumb in the air as there's no way they'd hear me over the rush of the waterfalls.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Wouldn't being flat displace more water?" Maybe I should do that instead.

"Go ahead now. Show me how it's done."

 **Greg:**   
I look up at John, who's now sitting up and watching our antics with interest. "OK, Sherlock... watch carefully..."

I take a few steps back, then run to the edge of the outcropping and launch myself into the air, wrapping my arms around my knees and leaning back slightly, my arse hitting the water first.  Not my best, but still an impressive splash.  Under the water, I stretch my legs out and just touch the bottom, pushing off and swimming back to the surface.  I break the surface with a holler and a laugh, and smoothly swim back to the rocky edge.

 **Sherlock:  
** Greg managed to do a respectable job with the splash he made. Intent on following my plan of landing flat I take a running start and leap into the air.

 **John:  
** As soon as I see that Sherlock isn't pulling himself into a ball and is about to be in a world of pain when he hits the water, I jump up and practically fly back into the water. I don't see Greg anywhere so I assume he's dived down to pull Sherlock back up so I wait in the shallow end.

 **Sherlock:  
** Pain? Shock? Pain. Yup that's pain. Lots of pain. Why did Greg talk me into this?? I thought he loved me. So. Much. Pain.

 **Greg:**   
I watch the disaster of a dive unfold before my eyes.  As soon as Sherlock hit the water, I go in after him, pushing off the rock wall to give myself a little speed.  Opening my eyes a little, I can make out his shape in the clear sunlit water, and grab hold of a flailing arm, pulling him back up to the surface.  He coughs up another lungful of water as I put an arm around him and drag him over to where John is standing, waist-deep in the pool.  "OK, maybe that's enough diving for the day, yeah?"  I feel terrible - his back and shoulders are fire-red from smacking the surface of the water.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Maybe I'm not an otter..." All I want is to get back to camp and be cuddled.

 **John:  
** Laughing and looking over Sherlock’s red skin, “No, you’re still an otter, just not a very graceful one. Let’s go lie down for a bit,” as I steer them over to the big flat rock.

 **Greg:**   
I lead Sherlock back to the rock by his hand, sitting down on one side of the blanket and pulling him down next to me.  "I'm sorry you flopped like that, cub," I said, pressing light kisses on his red shoulder.  "I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself.  You're so graceful most of the time..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I didn't think through the aerodynamics. Did I win?"

 **Greg:**   
"You win." I say, maybe just a little too quickly.  I ruffle my fingers through his wet curls, and lay him on his back, cuddling up next to him.

 **John:  
** "I thought I was the judge?" I ask in mock offense as I lay on my side next to Sherlock, my head resting in the hand of my propped up arm. Running my other hand over Sherlock's chest and Greg's arm, I lace our fingers together on his chest.

 **Greg:**   
"Sorry, Captain..." I reply.  I rest my head on Sherlock's shoulder.

 **John:  
** "Not that I would have decided the outcome differently. I'm just glad neither of you were seriously injured." I lean across and give Greg a slow kiss, then pull back a bit to give an even slower kiss to Sherlock that begins to build some heat as his breathing becomes faster.

 **Sherlock:  
** Mmmm Kisses feel so good. John's tongue is erasing the pain of the fall. Gregory is looking up at him with those big brown eyes. When he calls John ‘Captain’ my dick takes notice and starts to fill out. "Yes, Captain. We're so sorry..."

 **Greg:**   
I nuzzle up against Sherlock's neck, and start to move my hand - still interlaced with John's - down Sherlock's chest and stomach.

"Poor cub..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes. Poor me." I put my hand on top of their entwined one. "So much pain. You should kiss is and make it better."

 **Greg:  
** I slip my hand out of John's and lightly stroke my fingertips down Sherlock's side, over his hipbone, down his inner thigh.  "I bet I can make you feel better, cub."

I drag my fingertips back up, stroking along the underside of his rapidly-inflating cock.  I rest my head on my hand, mirroring John's position.

 **Sherlock:  
** I moan and arch my back into Greg's touch. "Please, Gregory. Make me feel better." I bring my hand up to thread through his still damp hair. My other hand reaches down to John’s hip.

 **John:  
** Pressing forward with my hips against Sherlock, I tease at a nipple swirling my finger around it a few times before I pinch it and Sherlock sucks in a breath.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes, John. That is making me feel better already." I grasp Greg's hair and John's dick a bit harder when I feel Greg's fingers tug on my balls.

 **Greg:  
** I nuzzle into Sherlock's neck again, licking and nibbling my way to his ear.  I slide my fingers from his balls and wrap them loosely around his dick, sliding from root to tip and back again slowly.  He thrusts against my hand, trying to increase the friction and/or speed on my strokes to a more satisfying level, but I manage to maintain my slow movements.

 **John:  
** I sit up a bit more and run my fingertips down the outside of Sherlock’s thigh and then back up along the inside causing him to spread his legs a bit. Ghosting my fingertips over his balls, I trail them back up his stomach circling his belly button. Reaching back into the backpack behind me I pull out a bottle of lube and squirt a little on my hand. Shifting a bit down the blanket, I slide my lubed fingers over his perineum and tease at his entrance circling my fingers slowly as he spreads his legs even further while lifting up his knees.

 **Greg:  
** I see what John is doing, so decide to offer a bit of a distraction - I lean over and kiss Sherlock, my tongue exploring his mouth as he whimpers and moans.  I tighten my grip on his shaft slightly as I stroke him, giving him the friction - but not the speed - he has been so desperately fighting to get.

 **John:  
** After several attempts by Sherlock to press against my finger teasing his entrance, and me keeping it just out of reach, I finally let one finger slide in ever so slowly. Sherlock continues to try and push against it, whimpering, trying to hasten my speed, but I keep it steadily creeping in. Once I get it fully in, I swirl and twist it about a bit before pulling it back out completely only to have him groan in frustration. “Kit and I love seeing you so wound up, cub. I think we want to see how long we can keep you like this,” as I grab the anal plug out of the bag and add some lube to it.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fu.... Please. More. I need more." I turn my head and bite at John but he is too far away. The pleasure at their pace is almost painful. I dip my fingers down to where John has opened me so I can get a bit of lube. I return my hand to John’s shaft and stroke him vigorously.

 **John:  
** Pulling Sherlock’s hand away from trying to stroke me, Greg takes hold of his wrist and holds it against his stomach. Sliding the plug into position, I push just the tip in when I start telling Sherlock my plan. “Once I have this inside you, we’re all going to get dressed again and head back to camp. I’m going to also put your collar and something else on you to help keep you in line. You are not allowed to cum until I give you permission. But you can beg and ask for things all you want – whether or not we give you what you want is another matter. I want to see you close to cumming without letting you at least a few times, but when I do let you, you’re going to cum so hard for me. And you’re going to be a gorgeous wreck when you do, I can’t wait.” I finish sliding in the plug with my last words, and give it a little twist to make sure it’s seated properly before I get up and go rinse my hands in the stream.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Not fair. I'm the injured party." John gives me his Captain look and I knows it's best to shut up. I grab Greg and start kissing him passionately.

 **Greg:  
** As much as I love the feel of Sherlock's lips, I let go of Sherlock's wrist and push away from him.  "Sorry, cub.  Captain's orders..." I stand up and pull Sherlock to his feet, handing him his folded kilt.  "Get dressed."

 **John:**   
Pulling Sherlock’s leather collar out of the bag, I wait until he has his kilt and boots on, and then I fasten the collar around his neck. Then I add a latch to one of the D-rings that has a section of chain about sixteen inches long threaded through it and leather wrist cuffs that match the collar on each end of the chain. Greg and each take one of Sherlock’s wrists and put them in the cuffs and he awkwardly holds his hands in the middle of his chest. “These are to keep you from touching yourself or doing anything else we don’t want you to do. Understood, cub?”

 **Sherlock:  
** I whine as they latch me into my collar and bind my arms. "Please Sir. I'm so hard it hurts. Let me just touch one of you if I can't touch myself."

 **John:**   
Greg and I make quick work of putting back on our kilts and boots, and as I'm bent over getting the blanket stuffed pack into the bag, I slide the remote control for the plug into my hand. Standing back up, I sling the bag over one shoulder and then look down the length of Sherlock's body. His erection is causing his kilt to lift out away from him and so I swat a hand at it which sends Sherlock buckling over at the sudden sensation of the wool kilt brushing over his sensitive cock. As he's still bent over a bit, I hit the switch on the remote for a second which has him shoot back upright and his hips stutter. "Oh this is going to be fun," as I lick my lips and share a smile with Greg.

 **Sherlock:  
** My knees weaken when I feel the vibe turn on. I would’ve fallen if Greg didn't grab my arm. The kilts swings across my dick in aggravating harshness. "Please Captain... Please Sergeant."

 **Greg:  
** Holding Sherlock's elbow until I'm pretty sure he's going to stay upright, I kiss his temple.  "Sorry, Private.  Nothing I can do for you right now."  Sherlock's pout is just adorable, though I'm sure the kilt is sheer torture at the moment.

The three of us head back toward camp, John walking alongside Sherlock - without his hands free to catch himself, we need to be more careful he doesn't trip and fall.  I am about 20 feet ahead, carrying the rolled blanket and the pack.   I see an old log alongside the path, so I stop for a moment, propping one foot on the log and bending over to re-tie one of my boots, giving John and Sherlock an excellent view of my arse.  I hear Sherlock stumble a bit, and John's chuckle as he catches him.

 **John:  
** Seeing what Greg is up to, and appreciating the fine view myself, I brace Sherlock by grabbing an elbow. Sliding behind him I whisper in his ear, “Like what you see, Private? How long has it been since you buried your prick in there?” once I’m sure Sherlock isn’t going to fall over from just my words and the sight of Greg’s arse, I reach down and slide my hands up the backs of his thighs and up to his arse under the kilt. “Mmm, I’m going to have fun burying my prick in your arse soon,” as I squeeze each of his arse cheeks before I trigger the remote again and letting it stay on a few seconds this time. “Or maybe I’ll let you watch while I fuck kit?”

 **Sherlock:  
** Once we enter the site I go to my mat and hit my knees. I thrust my hips a few times in an attempt to stop the unrelenting vibration to my prostate. "Captain. John. Sir. Please give me more or make it stop." I turn my attention to my Sergeant. "At least give me something to suck on... Please."

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock on his knees in front of me like that gives me all sorts of wicked ideas, but one look at my Captain reminds me I have to behave myself, too.  "Tell you what, Private.  Let's get rid of your kilt, yeah?  I'm sure the wool isn't at all pleasant for you."  Sherlock nodded vigorously, so I quickly unpin the kilt and unwrap him.  He breathes a sigh of relief when he is finally released from the coarse fabric.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Thank you Sir." I relax a bit when the kilt is removed. "Can I suck you? Let me at least taste you. You know you want to shove your dick down my throat as our Captain watches." I lick my lips and stick my tongue out a bit while letting my mouth stay open.

 **John:  
** Still sitting in my camp chair after pulling off my boots and socks, I motion for Greg to come over to me. I look over at Sherlock, and pull back on the opening to Greg’s kilt as he stands right before me. “You want a taste of this do you?” as I reveal Greg’s hard cock, and without taking my eyes of Sherlock, I lean in and give a long slow lick up the shaft of it. “Mmm… it is very tasty. So tasty in fact, I’m not sure I feel like sharing it right now.”

 **Greg:  
** I'm about to make a teasing remark to Sherlock when John leans in and licks my dick from root to tip.  My knees almost buckle - damn he's got a talented tongue.

 **Sherlock:  
** "For fucks sake, John. Turn off the bloody remote!" I bend my torso towards the ground and bare down in an attempt to move the vibrator or get rid of it completely. Still keeping eye contact with John - I know it's insubordination to even think of him as someone other than Captain - I open my legs wider to hopefully help with expelling the vibe. John was just sparse enough with the lube that I realize it's going nowhere but at least this position moves it off directly abusing my prostate. "Fuck me. As in fuck me or turn it off." Tears roll freely down my face. All I can think now is do not cum do not cum DO NOT CUM

 **John:**  
“Use the traffic lights if you need to, cub…” and I wait a few seconds to see if he reds-out or not, but he doesn’t so I know this is just him wanting more. I still decide to let up on the vibrations as he’s probably close to his edge and switch it off with the remote as I watch Sherlock’s face closely licking up Greg’s cock one more time.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Green, sir." My mind is coming up with all sorts of fun ways he'll pay for this another time. I let those thoughts leave quickly as I know in my heart and head that this is what I need. I've such a good Captain and Sergeant to give this to me.

Lifting myself back up to my knees, taking a moment to adjust the now not moving vibrator, I start to crawl towards my Commanding Officers. "Please? Pleasepleaseplease. Just one taste? I stick out my bottom lip in full pout mode.

 **John:**   
“Get back on your mat, cub!” as I hold the remote up in the air threatening to use it again. I nudge Greg back so I can stand up which has Sherlock moving even faster back to his mat. “Kit, why don’t you light the fire again since the sun is starting to set. We brought supplies for making s’mores, right?” I ask as I pull out a bottle of scotch and pour some into my mug and quickly down it while staring at Sherlock.

 **Greg:  
** "Yes, sir, I made sure to pack everything we'd need." I say, shifting the front of my kilt to cover the result of my Captain's teasing, and walking over to stoke the fire, adding more firewood until the warmth radiating from it make the woolen kilt uncomfortably warm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sherlock:  
** Returned to my mat I sit there in full pout mode. I whine like a little bear cub and refuse to make eye contact. I'd put my back to them but it's best I keep an eye on what they're planning next.

 **John:  
** I hand Greg his mug with a finger of scotch in it as I pull my chair a little closer to the fire. Reaching back to grab the marshmallows, I look over at Sherlock. “Are you hungry cub? We could make you a s’mores?” but I already know he’s going to turn me down as he’s in a mood and getting him to eat is hard enough any other time.

 **Greg:  
** I hand John the marshmallow roasting sticks and set about breaking up a chocolate bar.  "You know how much our Private loves chocolate... I bet we can convince him to try one."

 **John:  
** "Why don't you grab your mat and pull it next to me cub. Use your teeth to pull it over," I instruct. I watch as Sherlock crawls off the mat and turns his back towards us to bend over and grab a corner of the mat with his teeth and slowly scoot backwards towards my chair, his luscious arse wiggling about, pulling the mat with him. Just as he lets go of the mat I turn on the remote again for a few seconds and watch as Sherlock jumps and air-humps in response with a groan that turns back into a whine when the vibrations stop.

 **Sherlock:  
** After the remote is flicked off and I've settled down, I place the mat where I want it. The blanket was left behind as that would be too much weight for me to pull. I look at Sergeant in hopes he'd go get it for me but he shakes his head no. I whine a bit before I leave to retrieve the fluffy blanket.

 **John:**  
Sherlock comes back with his blanket just as I finish toasting a couple marshmallows to a nice all over brown. Greg hands me a couple graham crackers with a piece of chocolate and I carefully sandwich one of the marshmallows with them as I pull it off the stick. Placing the sandwich in my mouth, half hanging out, I lean over towards Sherlock and nod my head to indicate to him to reach up with his mouth to bite off the other half.

 **Greg:  
** John hands me the toasting stick, and I pull the other hot, sticky marshmallow off it, making my own s'more to nibble on while John continues to tempt Sherlock with his.

Sherlock's attention is focused on the s'more hanging out of John's mouth, but his eyes shift to me as I slowly lick at the marshmallow smeared along my fingers.  John follows Sherlock's gaze and looks over his shoulder just as a bit of the melted chocolate drips down my wrist, and I catch it with the tip of my tongue, looking up at the two of them staring at me.  "What?" I say innocently, licking slowly up the side of my hand to collect the rest of the melting chocolate.

 **Sherlock:  
** I reach forward, tongue first, and lick around the treat. I nibble a bit on the graham cracker before covering the whole s’more with my mouth. I make a show out of moving my lips up and down the sweet. Finally I place my lips against the Captains and bite down. The still warm marshmallow leaves gooey strings on his face so I lick those off before sitting back and eating my reward.

 **John:**  
Shifting and adjusting myself in the chair, look over as Greg licks his fingers clean. I stab a couple more marshmallows on my stick and begin toasting them when Greg clears his throat before talking.

 **Greg:  
** I finish the scotch in my mug, and clear my throat.  "How about a game?  Fireside camping games are always loads of fun.  Come 'ere, Private." Sherlock shuffles over to me, and I grab his wrists.  "You're going to behave, aren't you, cub?" I whisper, licking a speck of chocolate off the corner of his mouth.  Sherlock grins and nods, offering me his wrists.  I quietly unbuckle the cuffs, and unhook the chain, leaving the leash, though.  "No touching, remember.  Don't you get me in trouble."  I smile at him, ruffling his hair and directing him back to his mat with a firm smack on his arse.

I pour a couple fingers of scotch into each of our mugs - including a mug for Sherlock, this time.  "So you two have played Never Have I Ever, right?"

 **Sherlock:  
** I shake my head no, not sure if I'm allowed to talk right now.

 **Greg:  
** "We take turns saying something we've never done - for example, I might say 'Never have I ever been to Afghanistan.'  Now if either of you have done that thing, you take a drink, so in this case, John would take a drink.  Sound easy enough?"  Sherlock nods quietly.  "You have permission to speak for this game, of course, Sherlock."

 **John:  
** Laughing at how I can see this game getting out of hand quickly, "Alright kit, hmmm... never have I ever drugged my flatmate." I turn to look at Sherlock and he smirks before taking a swig from his mug.

 **Sherlock:  
** "And I have no regrets." I grin remembering that night with the Viagra and the swing... Mmm...

"Never have I ever... said I'm not gay."

 **Greg:  
** John blushes furiously and takes a swig of his scotch, and I follow suit. They both look at me in shock.  "Hey - my ex-wife asked, and I told her I was not gay.  Not a lie - I'm bisexual - not the same thing," I grin and wink at them..

"Never have I ever climbed a tree to steal honey from bees." I grinned at Sherlock.

 **John:  
** We both turn to watch Sherlock take a drink with a huge smile on his face.

 **Greg:  
** "Never have I... been married."

I roll my eyes at John.  "Low-hanging fruit, there, Captain..." I mumble, taking a drink.

 **Sherlock:  
** Attempting to keep a tally in my head I count that Captain has had two, one pre-game and one during the game. Sergeant Kit has had three if he had one pre-game.

Let's see.... "Never have I ever ... Flirted with either Mycroft or Anthea." I wonder if Greg takes two drinks... Or maybe a drink and a half...

"And just for clarification I was not stealing the honey... I was acquiring."

 **John:  
** After taking a drink and them both looking at me in horror, "You can't argue that Anthea's not a looker."

 **Greg:  
** "Yeah, she's hot... but a little on the scary side for me."

 **Sherlock:  
** “Good.”

 **John:  
** "Haha she doesn't scare me... never have I used a riding crop on anyone in a non-consensual way."

 **Sherlock:  
** Choosing to see a corpse as a non-consenting partner I don't drink. "Oh the game is on..." Without conscience thought I take a drink while I come up with a question. "Never have I ever... Ejaculated in an alley." That should be a drink for both of them.

 **Greg:  
** John and I look at each other and giggle, each taking another drink.    I look into my mug, now empty.  "Anyone else need a refill?"

 **John:  
** "I'll take a bit more... and cub here probably needs topping off," and I giggle at what I just said. Ooo, that reminds me, I have the remote. I look over at Sherlock when I flip it on and immediately see his cock spring back to being fully erect as it had flagged a bit during our drinking. I gradually turn up the intensity as I watch him squirm. I reach out and pinch his closest nipple as well which pulls a new sound out of him. Easing the controls back down to its lowest setting I leave it on as Greg pours more scotch in my mug.

Setting down the mug, I stand up and unpin my kilt, tossing it over the back of my chair. Mmm... much better. "Hey kit, you should take yours off too...surprised you left it on this long."

 **Greg:  
** "I guess I just got used to it." I shrug.  As much as I hated the idea when John presented it to me before the trip, this kilt is kind of comfortable.  I'm sure as hell not going to tell him that, though.  I stand up and unpin my kilt, too, flinging it over a rock near my chair.

 **Sherlock:  
** My Cock starts to fill a bit when Captain licks his lips at the sight of Greg's naked ass. It is glorious. "My turn? Never have I ever been hit on by Anderson or Donovan." Eww yuck.

 **John:  
** Laughing at the idea of either of them trying to hit on me, or any of us for that matter, I grab hold of Greg’s arm almost doubling over with giggles. “Cub, take a drink for guessing at something that hasn’t happened to any of us,” and I swing us around to face Sherlock, but as I do our cocks brush against each other and it sends Greg into a fit of giggles as he grabs hold of his to try and hit me with it like a sword. Of course I retaliate in kind grabbing hold of mine. This only lasts for a minute before I pull him in for a kiss, still laughing through it, and reach down to squeeze an arse cheek.

 **Greg:  
** I growl at John a bit when he grabs my arse.  I wrap my fingers into John's blond hair and give it a tug, bringing his lips up to mine and nipping at his lower lip.

I let him go and move my chair a bit closer to the fire, so I can feel the heat on my bare skin.  "So who's up?  My turn again?"


	13. Chapter 13

**John:**   
Before sitting back down in my chair, I go over to check on Sherlock. Stooping down I run my hand thru his curls and pull his head back getting in close to his face. “How you doing cub? You enjoying your plug?” as I reach down with my other hand and give a squeeze to his balls.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I want to be enjoying something else." I finish my drink and set it down. I lean into the Captain and rock my hips a bit. "I'd prefer to be done asking questions and move onto... Moving. I believe I've had enough to drink for the night." I get a bright idea... "S'mores!! I need another s'more. Please?" I lay down on the mat splayed across it. "Feed me."

 **John:  
** Chuckling at Sherlock’s attempt to top from the bottom, as usual, I rub my hands over his chest and belly. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of a couple things to feed you with. But if you want more s’mores I think we can manage another round of those.”

Sitting back down in my chair I spear a few marshmallows onto my stick and while holding them over the fire with one hand, I grab the remote again with my other hand. I slip and the setting jumps up pretty high before I dial it back down again and I see Sherlock writhe around on his mat, arching his back, his hands digging into the mat.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fuck! That. Was. Mean." I smack Greg's leg as he laughs at me.

 **Greg:**   
"It didn't look mean to me, Sherlock," I say as I finish laughing, "You looked like you were enjoying it, from here."  I reach for the plate of chocolate bar pieces, and frown.  "Uh... Captain?  I think we've made a slight tactical error." I say, showing him the plate now containing a large puddle of chocolate.

 **John:  
** Looking at the plate, I smile with inspiration. I finish toasting the three marshmallows and grabbing graham crackers, I pull them off one by one, and stand them up on-edge in the puddle of chocolate on the plate. Standing up, I step over in front of Greg sitting in his chair, standing between his legs. “Open up kit,” I instruct as I hold the plate in one hand and with the other scoop up some chocolate with one of the sandwiches. Greg leans his head back and opens his mouth, so I move the sandwich out over him and let some of the chocolate drip off the sandwich onto his belly and chest before it reaches his mouth.

After the sandwich is securely in Greg’s mouth, I drop to my knees and begin licking the chocolate off him. Licking, nibbling, and sucking my way up his to his neck and going in for a long deep kiss after he swallows down the treat. Before standing again, I grind my cock against his and lick my lips over at an eagerly waiting Sherlock who is propped up on his elbows closely watching us.

 **Sherlock:  
** Knowing I'll be punished if I move from my spot I decide instead to entice the men to come to me. I lift my knees up and keep my feet firmly planted on the mat. I arch my torso up by putting my head back while staying on my elbows. Thrusting my hips up and down just enough to move the vibe inside me to stimulate my prostate, I start moaning and begging. "Mmm… I'm hungry. So hungry. I would suck down anything that even comes near my mouth." I make eye contact with Captain, "so hungry that filling my mouth won't be enough. I need to be fucked and filled with your cum, Sir."

 **Greg:**   
John starts to take a step back, and I grab his hip, pulling him back, grinding against him, looking over at Sherlock with a mischievous grin.

 **John:**  
Whispering into Greg’s ear so Sherlock can’t hear us, I fill him in on my little plan. I reach over and turn the remote off and Sherlock whines a bit, but not too much as he probably thinks I’m going to pull it out and have some fun with him. Not yet.

I get up and walk around so that I’m standing above Sherlock’s head, scooping up some of the melted chocolate with another sandwich, I drizzle it all over Sherlock’s stomach and chest, before I stuff the sandwich into his eager mouth. “Kit, come help me lick this off our cub,” I call out as I crouch down and lick at the chocolate on Sherlock’s chest, biting at his nipples. Greg starts licking just next to me and works his way down Sherlock’s stomach as Sherlock writhes and moans under us.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fu... Fuck. Yes... that feels so good." It should only be a few moments before Sarge starts licking my shaft and Captain Watson nibbled on my chest. "Mmm… I'm ready. Eat me. Fuck me."

 **John:  
** As Greg finishes licking the chocolate off Sherlock's stomach, I slide up to kiss Sherlock while I grab a couple fingers of the melted chocolate and smear it over his lips, sliding my index and middle fingers into his mouth alongside my tongue. I already know this will get logged in my memories for the rest of my life as the messiest but hottest kiss I ever experienced, and then it gets even better. Greg comes up along Sherlock’s other side and begins licking and joining into our kiss, our mouths all pressing at each other, tongues licking out for each other, the taste of rich chocolate lingering in our mouths. All three of us are unabashedly sighing and moaning. I reach out and grab Greg’s hand, which was the signal I told him to watch for, before we both pull back from the kiss to move around our positions. “Cub, I want you to roll over onto your stomach on your mat,” I instruct as Greg goes to get the bottle of lube.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Finally!" This has been taking way to long.

 **John:  
** Once Sherlock gets rolled over and situated, I reach down and pull his cock so it’s pointed straight down between his legs, his balls pressed between his cock and arse. I slide my hands over his luscious arse before giving each cheek a good spank in turn. Straddling his thighs I move up higher, briefly rubbing my cock in his crack before I drop down to kiss and bite at the back of Sherlock’s neck and shoulders.

 **Greg:**   
The sight of my two favorite arses, ready and waiting in front of me, is intoxicating.  I smooth my hand up Sherlock's thigh and over his gorgeous rump, continuing up and over John's hip.  While John is keeping Sherlock distracted by nibbling on his luscious neck, I pop open the bottle of lube, allowing it to drizzle down John's arse crack, and continue down to Sherlock's. 

My fingers tease down John's crack, and I wriggle a slick finger into him, opening him up slowly.

With my other hand, I stroke a finger down Sherlock's crack, spreading the lube over his skin.  He whines, and tries to arch his back, or open his legs - anything to give me better access to what he wants - but John's position keeps him from doing it.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes. That. Harder. Bite me like you mean it Captain. I want to see bruises when you're done. Mark me up." Struggling to move does me no good. I bring my arms down and grab Captains arse, pulling at it to get him to rock on top of me and move the vibe.

 **John:  
** Sighing into Sherlock’s neck as Greg slides a finger inside me, I reach up and grab a handful of Sherlock’s curls giving a firm pull as I lick up his neck and around his ear. I can feel him trying to squirm under me, but my weight and knees at his ribs has him pinned down firmly. Sherlock’s attempts at pulling on my arse to rock into him barely move me at all either. As Greg slides a second finger into me, I groan and bite into Sherlock’s shoulder. Yep, that one’s gonna leave a mark.

Reaching up to the armrest on the camp chair next to us I turn on Sherlock’s vibrating plug again, turning it up and down a few times before leaving at a mid-level before placing the remote back into the chair’s cup holder.

 **Sherlock:  
** "GodDamItForFucksSake!" I attempt to yank my head away from John's hold but he just pulls harder. My dick hurts from where it’s trapped in a downward position. "Dammit Gregory. Put your fingers in me already. Stop teasing."

 **Greg:**   
"Patience, cub... patience.”  I stroked the fingers of my free hand along the back of Sherlock's thighs, and he squirms even more.

 **John:**  
I feel Greg’s fingers pull away as he’s nibbling on my arse cheeks, and then I feel the cool smooth press of my glass anal plug pushing into me. Greg pushes and twists it gently, holding it by the glass ring at its base, the flare on the head of it is just a bit wider than he’s opened me, so he takes his time working it in. “Oh fuck kit… I want it inside me… feels so good” I moan out as I grab hold of Sherlock’s collar pulling him upwards a bit, slightly choking him.

 **Sherlock:  
** It's hard, but not impossible, to breathe and talk. I know as a Doctor and a Dom, Captain Watson would never hurt me.

"Why... Uhg... Why is Greg ... Ung... Fucking you?" My cock throbs painfully, tears leaking out of my eyes, feels so good but not enough. I resort to cub like whines.

 **John:  
** Releasing hold of Sherlock's collar after maybe a minute as Greg finishes getting the glass plug inside me, I slide up a bit and dip my head down to kiss him as best I can from the angle. “Don’t worry cub, we’ll be fucking you soon enough,” I promise as I slide back down a bit, pausing to rub my now leaking with precum cock in his crack as he really writhes up against me now as I’m no longer holding him down. Before I completely climb off him, I slip a couple fingers down and tap them on the base of his plug as it vibrates away inside him. “Remember, no cumming without permission, and trust me, you don’t wanna cum until much later. Call yellow if you need to though.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Green. Dammit. Please? Please? Let me at least move my cock. It hurts..." When asked how bad I have to be honest and say it's the good kind of hurt.

 **John:  
** "Your cock stays where it is for now. It's helping stop you from cumming cub, you know that."

 **Sherlock:  
** I nod and can't keep the whine from escaping my throat. "Sir, yeah... yes... Sir."

"PleasePleasePlease. Please! Please...?" I have no idea what I want any more but I know I want it. No. I know I need it. Need it bad.

 **Greg:**   
John slid off of Sherlock's back, and I caught his mouth, tasting the last bit of chocolate.  I moved down to Sherlock's feet, rubbing my warm hands up the muscled legs, massaging the tense muscles as I worked my way up to his lovely arse.  I dragging my cock along his arse, I settle myself where John was sitting, and rub my hands up his back, working the stiff muscles of his shoulders.  "Relax and enjoy this, Sherlock." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear as he whined and squirmed beneath me.

 **Sherlock:  
** I claw at Sarge's legs until Captain reaches over and pins my wrists together with his hand. I feel the leash wrap around them loosely but the pressure of the tie doesn't matter. A physical command is just as important to follow as a verbal one. I grab and release the blanket until what Sarge said finally gets through to my brain. Relax. Just relax. They'll take care of me. They always do. Relax...

 **John:  
** After getting Sherlock to comply and lie still, I move behind Greg, pouring some lube over his arse and watching as it drips even more down onto Sherlock’s as well. I lean over to kiss and nibble at Greg’s firm arse as I slide a finger through the lube and tease at his entrance. Right before I let my finger slide in, I bite down on a good chuck of arse flesh.

 **Sherlock:  
** I feel Sarge buck which moves the vibe that's still on medium which jams my prostate and I let out a small cry.

 **Greg:**   
I'm enjoying John's teasing fingers, almost to the point of pushing back against his hand, when he nips my arse sharply, and I jump suddenly, which makes Sherlock yelp beneath me.  Finally, I feel first one, then two of John's fingers stretching me. I lean forward, resting my forehead between Sherlock's shoulder blades and rotating my hips slightly, rubbing my cock against Sherlock's back while trying to get more of John's fingers inside me.

 **John:  
** Pushing and twisting my fingers inside Greg with my left hand, I reach over to grab the remote with my right and turn it off, and I hear Sherlock let out a frustrated huff as the vibrations stop. Moving my right hand back over, I rub it gently over Sherlock’s arse cheeks, soothing him back down from his edge. Once I think Greg is prepped enough, I remove my fingers and begin pushing in his matching glass plug. The glass shimmering in the light of the campfire, I slowly twist and work it in, getting the head of it in past his ring of muscle. 

 **Sherlock:  
** "Please. I'll do anything. Just do something."

 **Greg:**   
I groan as John slides the cool glass plug into my arse.  I lean forward and lick at the back of Sherlock's neck.  I move back down his body, dragging my cock between his well-lubed cheeks and down his legs.  When I'm straddling his calves, I grab his hips, pulling him up onto his knees, his arse on display for us.  I can hear him sigh in relief as his cock springs free in the new position, though now, he has no friction at all.

"Time to get this out of the way, cub," I say, slowly pulling the vibe back, making sure to brush his prostate with it a few times before finally taking it out.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Captain Watson... I ... I think I need a ring. I'm so close. Hurts so good. Don't... don't wanna mess up."

 **John:  
** As Greg gets up I kneel down behind Sherlock, soothing my hands over his arse and back as I tell him, “Actually, I think I want to let you cum whenever you like cub. In fact cum as much or as often as you like tonight. Just no touching yourself – ask one of us if you end up needing a hand to get there, but I doubt you will.” As I’m finishing speaking I slide a finger inside Sherlock’s wet hole, the lube Greg and I dripped down onto him easing the way. “Do you want to cum with my cock in your lovely tight arse, cub?” as I slide in a second finger being careful to avoid his prostate.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Please. Anything. I'm so close."

 **Greg:**   
I lie down on my side in front of Sherlock, caressing his cheek with my thumb as I lean in for a kiss.  "You're being so good right now, cub," I say softly, and he hums with pleasure.  "We're gonna make you feel so good..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fu.... Mmm... nownownownow"

 **John:  
** After sliding a third finger in while Greg was distracting Sherlock, I work the forth finger on my left hand in and squeeze more lube down over his entrance with my right hand as I push in and out a few more times. God he’s so tight. Removing my left hand, I stroke it over my cock slicking it up with the lube still left on it while I pull back on his hip with my right hand to bring his arse down to where I need it – lanky git.

“Oh god, cub… I’ve missed being inside you,” as I push into him, completely into him, all at once. The tight heat of his arse clenching around me, I groan out at the sensation.

 **Sherlock:  
** Mmm I cum hard when Captain thrusts into me all at once. My jizz hits Sarge's chest, head, and even his hair.

 **Greg:**   
I look up at John when he speaks, sliding his dick home in one motion.  Sherlock suddenly breaks away from my lips with a cry, his eyes rolling back and arching his back as his orgasm nearly tears him apart, spraying cum everywhere.  I reach beneath him and give him a couple of strokes, as he continues to shudder and moan in ecstasy. 

I wipe a splash off my chin with my thumb and make a show of licking it off with a grin as John watches me over Sherlock's shoulder.

 **John:  
** I hold still within Sherlock, letting him come down from his orgasm a bit, but watching Greg lick Sherlock’s cum off his thumb has me seek out movement again and I start off slowly pushing in and out of him as I feel him begin to relax and loosen up more. I pause for a second, almost letting my cock pull completely out of him, when Sherlock pushes back against me driving me back deep within him. I give in to a few more thrusts before I pull out completely, not wanting to get too close to my edge yet. “Kit, I think he’s ready for you now,” as I move off to the side.

 **Greg:**   
I roll onto my back, gently tugging at Sherlock's arm to move him over me.  He's still shivering from the aftershocks of that orgasm, so he's very relaxed and pliable - not a hint of complaint from him.  He settles himself over me, his hips straddling mine, my cock nudging at his hole. 

I reach up and run my fingers through his curls, and he purrs like a happy cat, pushing his head into my hand with a lazy smile.  "You know, cub, you've made a bit of a mess of me..." I glance down at my chest, so wonderfully painted with his cum.  He looks back at me with sparkling eyes, and sets about licking it all off my chest.  "Such a good cub..." I sigh.

 **John:**  
Licking my lips as I watch Sherlock lick Greg’s chest clean, I reach down to give my balls a firm squeeze. Once Sherlock finishes licking at Greg, he moves his arse back up above Greg’s cock, so I seize the moment and reach forward to help guide it into his wet entrance. Greg groans at my slicked hand gripping and sliding over him and bites his lip watching me. Once Sherlock has lowered himself about half way down, I let my hand drift down over Greg’s balls giving them a gentle squeeze before I continue down to the glass ring base of his plug. Sliding a finger inside the ring, I wiggle it up and down a bit, rocking it inside him, as Sherlock finishes sliding his plump arse down onto Greg’s cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** The feeling of finally being full briefly quenches the primal thirst I am suffering. Having just cum and licked it off Sarge I should feel completed... Instead I feel as if I'm just getting started. Going hours with stimulus has made me over-sensitive but still hungry for more.

Greg takes control when I am unable to do more than rock back and forth. He lifts my hips then slams me down back into him. My nails break the skin of his chest as I try to keep my balance and keep from falling on top of him.

 **Greg:**   
I squirm a bit when John plays with my plug, thrusting up against Sherlock tight arse with a groan.  His slow movements - rocking, rolling his hips - feel good, but I need more than that, so I dig my fingers into his hips and pull him all the way down hard, impaling him on my cock.  I repeat the movement, stroking my dick with his tight arse.  His hand scratches down my chest, leaving welts, and sending an erotic shiver through me as though it was the soft stroke of his tongue

 **John:  
** Kneeling between Greg’s legs and behind Sherlock’s bouncing arse, I reach up over his back stroking my hands down to his arse, placing my hands over Greg’s hold on his hips. Greg slows down his pounding a bit so I can reach down and slide a finger around Sherlock’s hole, massaging it. Pushing in against Greg’s cock, keeping time with his movements I manage to slide a finger inside Sherlock as he eases down again. I wrap my free hand around Sherlock’s chest and pull him back against me. He turns his head back to try and kiss me, but the height difference is too great, so I growl into his shoulder blade, “I have one finger inside you with Greg’s cock right now… I’m betting I can fit both our cocks inside you cub… I want to fill you with our cum… What do you think of that cub?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Uh uh. I..." Can I do it...?

"I don't..." know? think? can?

"I, uhh, want to try."

 **John:  
** “Don’t worry cub, I would never hurt you. And we’ll take it slow,” I reassure Sherlock as I kiss on his back before he lowers himself back down onto Greg’s chest. Greg pulls out of Sherlock a bit and I remove my finger from his hole as well. Grabbing the lube, I squeeze a liberal amount over my left hand and time my attempt to re-enter with just one finger again with Greg’s thrusts upwards. Once I have the one finger back inside Sherlock, I twist it around so that my knuckles are pushing against Greg’s cock, and begin to move it along the edge, massaging Sherlock’s muscle from inside. Soon I’m able to slide a second finger in and continue moving it around the edge as Sherlock groans but continues to push himself up and down on Greg’s cock.

“You holding up okay kit?” I ask checking to make sure he’s still good.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Grrn. Urgfuh. Green."

 **Greg:**   
"Yes, Captain," I croaked out.  Sherlock had a tight arse, but John's finger made him even tighter.  If we actually managed to get both our cocks into that tight little arse... I shivered with anticipation.

 **Sherlock:  
** The pain would peak then fade out quickly. The over-whelming sense of being over-full was counteracted by Greg's arms around my body, rubbing up and down my back, whispers of love and encouragement. John kept checking in. He was telling me what he was going to do then wait a moment to give me time to object. I knew there was no rush and I could stop it all anytime I want to. I don't want to. I want to do this so bad. I'd fantasized about it and now that it's happening... Fuck.

 **John:  
** Once I have a third finger inside, and have given Sherlock time to adjust to it, I think it’s ready to try pushing at least the tip of my cock in. I slowly remove my fingers and squeeze more lube onto my cock as I ask Sherlock if he’s ready for me to try. I scoot closer on my knees, running my right hand over Sherlock’s back I interlace it with Greg’s hand pressed against Sherlock’s hip. Reaching down with my left hand I take hold of my dripping cock and try pushing in gently at the upper edge of where Greg is pushed into him. My cock slides around a bit before it finally is able to press in just the tiniest bit, so I pause there, “God love… this is incredible… tell me when to push in more.”

 **Greg:**   
"Holy shit..." I huff, my grip on Sherlock's hip tightening.  John's description of 'incredible' was an understatement.

 **Sherlock:  
** I bite down hard into the meat of Greg's shoulder when the tip of John's cock pops in alongside Greg's. My erection wanes a bit at the brief pain. Having the vibe in me for hours earlier was good prep for being able to relax now. Greg grabs my hips hard enough to still the movements I was unaware I was making. Every time John leans up from kissing my back he slides in just a bit further.

 **John:  
** The tightness around me, not only just pushing into Sherlock, but Greg’s cock pushing up against the underside of my cock, is indescribably good. Even tighter than the very first time I penetrated Sherlock, and I thought that tightness would rip us both apart. I’m almost completely pushed inside him but the angles of our bodies make it so that I doubt I can push in any further. Sherlock pivots back and forth onto our joined cocks, fucking us with his movements.

“Fuuu… I think I’m in as far as I can be… How does it feel cub?”

 **Sherlock:  
** I nod vigorously. "Fine. Ya. Good." I wiggle my hips to help adjust to the girth imposed by both of my guys in me at the same time. At. The. Same. Time.

The pain has ebbed and my erection is back in full force. "Mmhmm. Ok. Yeah, you can move now."

 **Greg:**   
I grip his hip hard.  "Stop that, cub."  The feel of John's cock sliding along mine and the tight heat of Sherlock's arse are almost too much - him wriggling like that is going to send me over the edge.

 **John:  
** Between Greg and I pushing in and Sherlock pushing back against us, there’s no way to keep our movements synchronized, so all of the sensations of us sliding against each other are insanely intense. There’s no way I’m going to last much longer. “Hnng… so good… can’t…” and words are failing me. I can feel my edge creeping up on me as I hear both Greg and Sherlock’s moans and grunts grow louder and more intense as we all pick up speed.

 **Sherlock:  
** The constant rotation of one dick going in while the other was sliding out was agonizingly sweet torture. Greg lifted his hips just a bit as John was thrusting in deep. With no warning at all my body seized and I came hard enough to almost pass out.

 **Greg:**   
Sherlock cums hard, his already tight arse gripping our cocks even tighter - I didn't even think that was possible.  I arch my back and thrust up one last time with a strained groan, my world shattering as my orgasm overtakes me.

 **John:**  
Feeling Sherlock tighten around me had started the fall over my edge, but when I felt Greg’s hard thrust and cum, my orgasm hit me like a train wreck. Greg and I both thrust a few more erratic times into Sherlock, filling him with so much cum, that when I do pull out and I drop down to rest on my feet, it’s spilling down onto Greg’s legs. Aftershocks of my orgasm remind me I still have my glass plug in, so I pivot over to ease it carefully out.

 **Sherlock:  
** After feeling the hot gush of two throbbing cocks inside me I briefly miss the fullness when they gently pull out. I can feel the cum rush out of my body. I roll over to Greg's side and promptly fall to sleep.

 **Greg:**   
Sherlock rolls weakly off of me, practically asleep before his head nestles next to my shoulder.  I look up at John, who is still kneeling between my knees and laugh.  "You have the craziest ideas, Captain."  I shake my head.  John gets up to grab the wipes container from the tent, and I reach down to slide my glass plug out with a groan.  Between the two of us, we do a decent job of cleaning Sherlock up - not as easy as one thinks, when he's so soundly asleep.  John then leans over me and traces a line down my chest with his tongue, licking away some of Sherlock's cum with a smile, before handing me a few wipes to finish cleaning myself up.

 **John:  
** “Well, I don’t think we’re gonna try moving him into the tent are we?” I chuckle as I clean myself up. “I suppose we can drag our sleeping mats and the blankets out here for tonight… I’d rather not leave him alone, you know.”

I head back to the tent to pull things out over by Sherlock and Greg helps me get everything situated. Greg lies down with his back to Sherlock, and Sherlock of course instinctively snuggles in around him, like a baby pulling in on its blanket. I then lay down facing Greg, after giving Sherlock a kiss on his temple behind him, and nuzzle in kissing Greg. “I suppose we’ll have to take it easy on his arse tomorrow,” Greg giggles and I kiss him one more time before we both fall asleep under the stars.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sherlock:  
** While stretching on top of Greg I feel something crawling on my arm. Squinting one eye open I see a few of those mean jumping beetles crawling on Johns face, one precariously close to his mouth. I twitch my arm, causing the one on me to fall off. He was quite adamant that they're not dangerous so I pull my blanket up and around me, snuggle more into Greg and fall back to sleep.

 **Greg:**   
I'm shocked awake by Sherlock's fidgeting, followed by his ice cold feet.  "Shit!"  I jump up with a start.  Sitting up between the two of them, both looking at me groggily, I laugh, lightly brushing a couple of odd-looking beetles out of Sherlock's hair.

 **Sherlock:  
** At first I think Greg is just ruffling my hair but then I see a few beetles fall. I scoot back quickly but come to a complete stop when I feel the pain in my bum. "For fucks sake. I need tea."

 **John:  
** Carefully picking the beetles off me, I toss them in Sherlock’s direction and add, “Brew these if you need tea that bad.” I stretch, and crawling out from under the blankets, I notice my head is pounding from all the scotch last night and I wander off to the tree line to have a wee. When I come back I down a couple paracetamol with water and put my kilt back on.  

 **Greg:**   
"Sorry, cub, no tea.  I can make you coffee, or you can have water."  I winced a bit - perhaps a bit too much scotch last night.  "And toast for everyone?"

 **Sherlock:  
** Grumbling to myself as I walk off to the tree line about buggering flatmates and non flatmates and their atrocious taste in beverages... I come back to strong warm coffee, sans beetles, paracetamol, and a remade mat. I lower myself gently and resign myself to being awake.

 **Greg:**   
Handing John and Sherlock their coffee and a couple slices of toast, I head off to the tree line to quiet my bladder.  When I return, John hands me a cup of coffee, which I down quickly.

"So what's on the menu today, gents?" I ask, flopping into my chair with my toast.

 **John:  
** "Well, after last night, I know we all need a good bath, so thinking we venture to the hot springs again..." and I see Sherlock's eyes light up but I cut him off before he can even say anything.

"No cub! You will not be touching or going near any bee hives today! Just no!" He closes his mouth and slumps his shoulders in silent protest. I take a swig of my coffee staring at him to make sure my order is completely clear before I continue, "And this afternoon, when it's likely hot out again, there's some caves a little past where the waterfalls are, so I thought that would give us something to do away from the heat. But outside that, thinking we take it easy and nurse our hangovers. Kit, what did you bring for lunch today? Do we need to go fishing again?"

 **Sherlock:  
** I mutter, "no tea... no honey... my arse hurts... and no more honey?" Maybe I'll just go back to sleep. "You two go run along and play now. I'll just stay here and tend the fire. Ok? Ok. Good." Though the hot springs do sound delicious right now.

 **John:  
** “For someone who was the center of our attentions last night, you sure are grumpy cub. You are coming with us.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Nooo. I am sore and tired and want a bloody cup of tea." I quickly see my pouting is getting nowhere.

 **Greg:**   
I kneel down next to Sherlock, my fingers tracing lightly across his shoulder and up his neck, raking through his curls.  "Come relax with us by the hot springs, love."  I murmur in his ear, and he visibly shivers when I give his ear a little lick.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Ok." I wanted to go anyways...

 **John:  
** Ignoring the scene playing out with Sherlock being extra whiney this morning, I put on some clean socks and my boots and start packing up the backpack with essentials so we can head to the hot spring again. Downing the last swig of my coffee, I slowly start wandering off towards the springs. My head is still killing me and a little quiet time is in order. I know they will follow soon.

 **Sherlock:  
** Following John's lead, Greg and I get dressed to tag along. I see him grab his sketchbook before we head out. "Do you think it's just a headache or is he mad at me?"

 **Greg:**   
"I think we're all a bit hungover, cub, and you're being especially irritating as a result.  Just behave yourself, and it'll be fine." I say to him quietly, out of earshot of John.  "You might even enjoy some quiet time." I give him a nudge and a wink, as we follow John to the spring.  By the time we get there, John has already stripped down and eased himself quietly into the water.

 **John:  
** I’m leaning back on a rock on the far side of the springs, head tilted back and eyes closed, when I hear Greg and Sherlock getting in to the water. The wisps of steam in the cool morning air make seeing them difficult though so I return to laying my head back and wishing my hangover would go away.

 **Sherlock:  
** I nod to acknowledge Greg's advice. I strip and slip in to the water. I seat myself besides John and pull him to my side so I can rub my hands over his shoulders.

 **Greg:**   
I strip down as well, but rather than climb into the spring just yet, I settle myself against the trunk of the tree near the springs and get out my sketch pad and a pencil to do a little bit of drawing.  John and Sherlock look so peaceful on the other side of the pool, wisps of steam curing around them, it's just the sort of scene I like to sketch out.  Better than a picture.

Once I've finished, I close the sketch book and head to the water, easing into it.  It feels absolutely divine.  I slide up alongside John, and take his hand while Sherlock continues to rub his shoulders.

 **John:  
** I turn and lean forward resting my head on Greg’s shoulder as Sherlock continues to rub on my back and shoulders. “Thank you cub, that feels really amazing. Sorry if I’m being a grouch this morning.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "I don't like when either of you are ill, or angry, or upset." They both look at each other and giggle a bit. "Pfft. It's different when I am the cause. Chances are you deserved it then."

 **Greg:**   
"Yeah, the morning after is never a good time," I say quietly, carefully massaging each of John's fingers, then the palm of his hand, working up to his wrist.

 **John:  
** "Well, I'm sure my head can't be hurting as bad as cub's arse," and I let out a guilty giggle. Sherlock of course stops rubbing on my shoulders at that, so I turn towards him. "Sorry cub, I couldn't resist... just like I couldn't resist your arse last night!" and Greg and I both bust up laughing as Sherlock pushes away and floats out to the middle of the pool.

 **Greg:**   
I stifle my giggle and swim out to where Sherlock is pouting.  "Aww, now don't be that way, love," I nuzzle up against his neck and purr in his ear.

 **John:  
** Following them out to the middle of the pool, I grab hold of Sherlock’s hand and lifting to kiss it, “Sorry. Truly sorry. How are you feeling though, love? Do you want me to put on my doctor hat and take a look at things?” I continue kissing on Sherlock’s hand turning it over to kiss the palm too.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I don't need a doctor, John. I do need a massage though. Maybe a bit of balm as well." Maybe I don’t -need- it but I definitely want it.

 **Greg:**   
"A massage, I think we can do, cub." I gave him a nudge, so he was floating on his back, and I started massaging at his feet, while John supported his back and shoulders.  Between the hot spring and our talented hands, Sherlock was beyond relaxed in no time flat.

 **John:  
** After Sherlock as blissed out as he possibly can, I lower my head next to his and almost whisper, “Come cuddle and take a nap with me.” I tilt my head towards the side as I look at Greg so he knows to follow me as well as I make my way out of the pool. Grabbing the blanket out of the bag, I lay it out on the soft grass and drop down on the edge of it leaving plenty of room for both Sherlock and Greg.

 **Greg:**   
I take Sherlock's hand and quietly lead him out of the spring to the blanket, where he snuggles up against John, and I watch as both my men fall asleep, arms and legs entwined.  I reach for my sketch pad again, and lean up against a nearby rock to do a bit more drawing.

I awake a little while later leaning against the rock, my sketchbook open on my lap.  I nudge John and Sherlock, trying to wake them.  "Hey, guys - anyone hungry?  I can go make lunch and bring it back here..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sounds good." Greg leaves to go get lunch but John is still dozing. I slide my hand up his leg but he doesn't move. I lean up over him and lick his chest. A low moan escapes his mouth. Memories from last night flood my mind. I scoot down to where my mouth is next to his half hard penis. I start by placing the tip of it into my mouth and humming a bit.

It's fully hard now so I start a slow bob up and down his shaft.

 **John:  
** Opening my eyes from the strangest dream, I see Sherlock sucking on my already hard cock as we lie next to the hot spring. Greg is nowhere in sight though. Strange. Groaning I reach a hand down and run my fingers thru Sherlock’s curls. He’s giving me what I like to call his ‘Sunday late morning blow job,’ except it’s only Friday, a little slow but steady, and amazingly arousing.

 **Sherlock:  
** Feeling the tug on my hair I look up to see john gazing at me fondly. I keep eye contact as I force myself to take him as deep as possible then back up. I pull of long enough to lick the drop of precum off the tip. I grab the bottle of lube from the pack and return to sucking him off while I fondle his balls.

 **Greg:**   
I throw together some simple ham sandwiches, and grab a few apples and bottles of water, wrapping everything up in a couple of clean bandanas from my bag.  I head back to the spring, greeting by the sound of John moaning.  As I get closer, I see the Captain being treated to what must be a spectacular blow job from our cub.  I quietly set my bundles down and watch.

 **Sherlock:  
** I see Greg return with lunch so I motion him to sit next to me. "I think our Captain here needs a bit of help relaxing. Why don't I prep him while sucking him off and you keep his mouth busy."

 **Greg:**   
I smile at Sherlock and take a seat by John's shoulder, leaning down to kiss him - long, slow, and deep - while lightly stroking his chest and neck the way that always makes him melt.

 **John:  
** My hangover is most definitely gone now. God how did I end up so lucky with these two?

 **Sherlock:  
** Still fairly loose from the plug last night, it doesn't take me long before I have three fingers deep inside the Captain. I choke myself a few times trying to get him all the way down my throat but it doesn't work well in this position. I consider whether I want to have Greg plow his arse while I suck him down, or if I should prep Greg so I can fuck John while he rams Greg's arse open.

"Gregory, I'm going to fuck our beautiful Soldier while you prep yourself. When you're done you get his glorious arse on one condition... I get yours. Agreed?"

 **John:  
** "Mmmm... oh god yes..." I moan into Greg's mouth as he pulls away slightly from the kiss at Sherlock's question.

 **Greg:**   
"Agreed."  I reach for the lube, and Sherlock hands me the bottle.  I lean down to continue kissing John, sending chills through him as my tongue explores his mouth, swallowing our moans.  I dribble some lube down my arse crack, then starting to work my fingers in, stretching myself for Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab John by his hips and swivel him around to all fours. I hold my dick steady and guide it into him. I start a hard quick pattern as soon as I'm inside. "Look at him captain. Look how bad he wants you. See how desperate he is for your lovely arse." Greg's eyes are locked on Johns as I thrust in and out. "He wants you so much he a barely even taking the time to stretch properly.

 **John:  
** A growl at the immediate hard pace Sherlock is setting, the first flash of pain quickly giving way to intense pleasure. I look at Greg as he bites on his lip while reaching behind himself to stretch himself open for Sherlock too. He looks up at Sherlock and I can see the desire flaring in his eyes to be between us – fucking my arse while Sherlock fucks his.

 **Sherlock:  
** Going hard and deep into john I talk him through what I’m doing. “You see how big our kit is. I am just getting you ready to take all of his nine inch bat." I grunt between thrusts. "He can go nice and gentle but I won’t be letting him do that. I am going to pound into him harder and deeper than I’m doing to you now."

Greg’s cock is leaking by now. "I’m going to drill him until you feel it." I bite down on Johns neck to catch my breath and stave off my own orgasm.

"How long has it been since Sarge last had you? When was the last time you rode him?"

 **Greg:**   
I grab Sherlock's shoulder, and kiss him roughly, pushing against his hip until he pulls out of John.  "Save some for me, love..." I growl at him.  John is panting, his hips still swaying to Sherlock's rhythm.  I slip myself between them, my cock nudging against John's hole as he whimpers beneath me.

 **John:  
** Whining as Sherlock pulls out of me, I soon feel the press of Greg’s cock against my wet and hungry hole. I feel cool lube dribble down my crack just before Greg rubs his cock through it, essentially fucking my crack. I groan out, “Get in there already,” as I arch my back and pull forward so that his cock drops back down into position. I push back slowly onto it as he fills me. And god does he fill me. He pushes into me completely in one motion, his balls resting against mine, and then he slowly pulls back, almost pulling completely out, before pushing in again a bit faster this time.

 **Sherlock:  
** I tug on my balls and stroke myself for a few moments while I watch Greg's muscles flex as he rocks into John.

I set my hand on his hip bringing Greg to a halt. "Captain, lean down on your elbows." Once he does I instruct Greg to plant his hands on the ground to either side of John's waist. Now that everyone is in position, I scoot up to Greg and go balls deep in the first thrust.

 **John:  
** As soon as Sherlock pushes into Greg, the domino effect starts, and Greg plows hard and fast into me. I groan out something unintelligible before I growl out, “That’s it… let me feel you cub… make kit fuck me harder.”

 **Greg:**   
So much for me starting out slow - Sherlock's thrusts are setting my pace for me, like he's fucking John with my dick, and I'm just along for the ride.

 **Sherlock:  
** My pace is brutal enough that John ends up on his chest on the blanket with Greg laying on top of him. I put my hand on Greg's back and adjust my grasp so I can pound in as deep as possible. "Like that, Captain?"

 **John:  
** Groaning into the blanket, “Gurr… mmff.. yesss… hard… er…”

Just a little more. Oh god, so close.

 **Greg:**   
"God, Sherlock..." I groan through gritted teeth.  I don't think he'd ever been this rough on me, and dear God, I loved it.  "So... good... so... close..." I gasped.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab Greg's hair and pull him up against me as I lean back. "Grab his hips kit. Pull him onto your cock. I want to hear him moan."

 **John:  
** I feel Greg lift his chest up off me and all I can think is ‘oh god not yet,’ but before I can protest, Greg grabs hold of my hips and lifts them back up into the air, all while continuing to fuck my arse. I moan out loudly as the change in position has Greg’s cock pushing hard against my prostate on each thrust as he pushes in past it now. My instant orgasm flows through me like a geyser, my cum spraying all over the blanket below me and onto my chest. My vision goes all white for a minute and I’m jelly in Greg’s hands as he pounds in me more chasing his own orgasm.

 **Greg:**   
John clamps down on my dick when he cums, and between his tight arse and Sherlock's rough pulling of my hair, I don't last long, cumming hard after just a few more thrusts.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes. Fuck. So dammmm." I pull out right before I cum so I can spray it where Greg's ass meets John's legs. My body now feeling loose and exhausted I topple over to the side of the blanket.

 **Greg:**   
I am still coming down off my own orgasm when Sherlock suddenly pulls out of me, coming on my arse instead of in it, to my disappointment.  "Now we all need another dip in the spring," I huff, as I roll off of John, nipping his shoulder. 

My legs still wobbly, I rise to my feet and walk over to the spring, easing into it up to my neck, my eyes closed.

 **John:  
** Rolling to my side a bit, trying to catch my breath, and looking over to Sherlock next to me. "Unless you wanna carry me... I'm going to lay here... another minute... else I'll drown in the pool... no bones."

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab the lunch and bring it over to John, setting it on a dry spot of the blanket so I can take the bandanas to the spring. Returning with the warm wet cloth, and a freshly rinsed silver fox, I clean John off.

 **Greg:**   
We lounge about lazily, eating our sandwiches and occasionally feeding each other teasingly.  After we've finished, John and I take the blanket over to the spring, giving it a quick rinse through and twisting it dry, so it's not too heavy to carry back to camp.  We all get dressed and head back to the campsite, spreading the blanket out on a sunny rock outcropping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sherlock:  
** As we stroll back to camp I peruse the sketch pad. Some of these pictures are cute, some are sexy, some just make us look normal, but all of them show love. I close the book and put it back in the tent before anyone sees me. "I love you kit." I say to Greg as I give him a peck on the cheek. "I love you Captain," I say to John with a kiss to him as well.

 **John:  
** Perplexed by the sudden verbal affections from Sherlock, Greg and I look at each other curiously, before I ask, “What was that for, cub? You’re not usually so verbose about love.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Well I am trying to be better... How about those caves now? Must make sure to bring all the torches."

 **John:**   
“Well thank you then. I love you both too,” and give Greg a quick kiss as I grab the torches and some bottles of water to throw in the pack. “Hmm… I’m wondering if maybe we should put something other than our kilts on for this. I’m not sure how big these caves are.”

 **Greg:**   
"Yeah, if there's any climbing involved, jeans or shorts will be far easier to work with than these kilts." I smile at John, hoping beyond hope that I can get some denim on my legs for this little expedition.

 **John:**   
“Yeah, let me get them out of the car,” as I retrieve the keys from their hiding spot inside the canister of coffee grounds. I unlock the vehicle and throw them each their clothes as I proceed to put on my pants and shorts.

 **Greg:**   
I caught the clothes John threw at me, and dropped my kilt, so I could slip into my pants and jeans.  True, the kilt was comfortable, but jeans were really better suited for caves and climbing.  I ducked into the tent and grabbed myself a t-shirt, too.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I don't want to..." John hits me with the clothes. I get dressed, actually excited to see what type if critters may have left nests. If I'm really lucky there will be a carcass or two. Asking no one in particular, "did you remember my bag with sample containers?"

 **John:  
** Reaching back into the vehicle, I grab the small black zippered pack and hand it to Sherlock. “No bringing back anything alive, got it?!”

 **Greg:**   
"Thank God... a voice of reason," I laugh.  I reach into the pack and make sure all three torches are in good working order, and that we had everything else we needed.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab the gear and head off in the general direction John pointed out earlier.

 **John:**  
“This way Private,” as Sherlock is about to head off in the wrong direction. The caves are somewhat near the waterfalls we had been to yesterday, but with the way the hills and such ran, it was going to be an easier hike to go around a different path than we took before. I also figured this let us explore some new areas, and we could circle back to the waterfalls after if we felt like doing that too.

 **Greg:**   
Sherlock and I trail along behind John, taking in the scenery.  "I should have brought a camera..." I mumble to myself.  "This place is gorgeous."  I say, hopping up and over some rocks to take a good look around.

 **John:  
** “Merry Christmas,” as I hand Greg his mobile phone, and quickly add when I see Sherlock get excited about the prospect of getting on the internet, “We barely have any signal out here, and the further we hike the worse it will get, so I put it in airplane mode. Just use it to take photos kit, and power it off when you’re done. And I’m locking it back up again when we get back to camp. Sorry cub.”

 **Greg:**   
"Hey, thanks, John!" I say, setting down the pack for a moment and climbing to the top of a pile of rocks to take some snapshots of the view.  With a giggle, I take a couple pictures of Sherlock, sitting on a fallen tree below me, obviously in a strop, and of John trying to console him.  They really are a cute couple I think to myself.  How did I get so lucky?

 **Sherlock:  
** I growl a bit at John before stropping off. Hopefully Greg will take pictures of the important things like bedding, mold, and hopefully bones.

 **John:  
** Grabbing Sherlock’s hand as I catch up to him, “Love, I want us to have some photos of this trip. We don’t all have mind palaces to memorize every detail, and Greg isn’t getting to use the internet either. Please don’t be so upset.”

 **Greg:**   
I knew I should have brought my sketch pad along - there are some awesome landscapes here.  Oh, well... maybe next time.  Or maybe I can just use the photographs as my drawing models. 

From my vantage point at the top of the rocks, I can see what looks like a cave entrance just down the hill.  "I think our destination is just ahead, boys," I cry out cheerfully, scrambling down the rocks in that direction.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Come along then. Get down from there." As soon as Greg's feet touch the dirt next to me I remind him, "Bones, bugs, and bats. Got it? Good." I take his shaking head to mean 'of course, Sherlock, not a problem my love.'

 **John:  
** Approaching the cave entrance I can already smell the decay inside. This was not going to be a pleasant spelunking trip I could tell already, although Sherlock will love every gross second of it. I grab the torches from the bag on Greg’s back and hand them each one. “Any volunteers to go in first?” as they both stand there waiting for someone else to make the first move.

 **Greg:**   
I wrinkle my nose a little.  "Phew.  Something must have died in there..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I am not buying that Greg. That is not the reason I'm going in." I turn on my torch and head in. The smell of damp decay has me itching to grab the sample bags immediately.

 **Greg:**   
"Hey, Sherlock... stay where we can still see you, yeah?" I said, ducking into the mouth of the cave.

 **John:  
** Looking into the cave I don’t see the light of Sherlock’s torch. Shit. “Sherlock! Where are you? We can’t see you!” I call out as we tentatively enter the cave, Greg right on my heels.

 **Greg:**   
I move past John, heading face first into the largest, stickiest spider web I have ever had the displeasure of encountering.  I let out a terrified screech, my arms flailing, trying to get the web off me, landing on my arse, and managing to crab-crawl back to the mouth of the cave in a complete panic.

 **Sherlock:  
** Running towards the banshee scream I yell out, "Don't touch it!" By the time I got there the web had been destroyed. I wanted a picture of it... Thankfully I found one of the baby spiders and had already hidden it in a specimen jar in the evidence bag.

 **Greg:**   
I looked at Sherlock, still wild-eyed from my panic.  "Don't touch it?  It touched me, dammit..." I panted.  I kept brushing off my skin, convinced I was feeling things crawling on me.

 **John:  
** Shining the light at Greg sitting on the ground near the mouth of the cave, I can’t help but double over laughing while Sherlock tries pinning him down to pick web and spider egg sacks off of Greg and place them in a container. Oh we are so jumping in the waterfall again after this.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Let me get them."

 **Greg:**   
I shoot and angry glare John.  "Not funny, Watson," I snarl.  Then I turn my attention to Sherlock.  "Get off me, Sherlock."

 I give him an ineffective shove.  "You cannot take these damn egg sacs home, you know."  I am getting desperate to get the webs out of my hair - they're just creepy.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You’re crushing my evidence! Stop it and stay still."

I go at Greg's hair with tweezers.

 **Greg:**   
I'm still flailing around, far less patient at getting Sherlock's precious 'evidence' off me than he is.  Of course, he's not the one covered in these thick, sticky webs.  I manage to give him a hard shove, and he lands on his arse next to me.  I scramble out of reach before he can pin me again.

 **John:  
** Letting Greg go out the cave, I stop Sherlock from chasing after him. “That’s enough cub. I’m sure there’s plenty of other things to collect into your containers without giving kit a coronary.”

 **Sherlock:  
** "It's fine," I smile innocently.

 **Greg:**   
Running out of the cave, I hear Sherlock call after me, but I'm not about to let him slowly and carefully remove bits of web and god-knows-what-else from my hair and clothes... I want it all gone... NOW.  I can hear the falls, so I head in that direction, stripping off clothing as I go along.  But the time I get to the water, I've managed to strip completely nude, and splash into the water, getting underneath it as quickly as I can, scrubbing away the creepy-crawly feeling with my hands.

 **Sherlock:  
** As John follows the trail of clothes I stop to gather them and check for any surviving egg sacks. Finding none I drop his gear off near the pool.

 **Greg:**   
I come up for air just as Sherlock sets my clothing and pack on the rocks by the pool.

 **John:  
** As I’m walking leisurely after the guys, I spot some wild raspberries growing in a huge patch off to my right so I grab one to taste. Sweet Christ these are good. I pull up the bottom of my t-shirt making a basket of sorts as I pluck probably two pounds worth of berries before heading back towards the falls. “Hey guys, look what tasty treat I just found!”

 **Greg:**   
I fumble my way over to climb out of the water and lean up against the rocks, running my fingers through my wet and now web-free hair.

 **Sherlock:  
** "It doesn't count as finding it if it was in your pants like it's supposed to be." Speaking of tasty treats I happen to be eye level to a lovely, wet, and gloriously naked kit.

 **John:  
** Chuckling, I pop a couple more berries in my mouth, and talk around their sweet juiciness, “You want some of these or what?”

 **Greg:**   
"Sure, I'll take a few." I walked over toward John, my hand outstretched for him to give me some of the berries.

 **Sherlock:  
** I open my mouth as John tosses one in my direction. Though I caught that one I missed the next eleven berries they threw. I don't think they were even trying to get them in my mouth but I have no proof.

 **Greg:**   
I take a couple of handfuls of berries and sit against the rocks.  The warmth of the rocks feels surprisingly good on my naked arse.  John and I take turns tossing the ripe berries in Sherlock's general direction - he even manages to catch one.

 **John:  
** God I love these two so much. I don’t want this weekend to ever end. And now of course I’m a bit sad that isn’t possible. Mycroft a minimum would hunt us down to get his vehicle back.

Noshing on the berries and watching my loves, my mind wanders, and starts thinking about how we can convince Greg to move in with us. Maybe he could rent out 221C even though he’d really just be staying with us. But that would at least give him a cover-story for being at ours all the time. Wondering if I should talk to Sherlock about this first, or Greg?


	16. Chapter 16

**John:  
** Back at our campsite as I finish eating my ready meal, or MRE, from the variety pack Greg had brought for our dinner tonight, I hear the distant grumble of thunder. Without a word, Sherlock and Greg both look at me with worried faces. I get up and head to the vehicle to retrieve my phone, powering it on and looking up the weather details and radar for the area after having to wait through the dismal signal strength where we were. It didn’t look to bad, a slow moving summer storm, and it looked like we would be fairly lucky on the outer edges of it. After relaying the info to them, and locking the phone back in the vehicle, we busy ourselves with securing down anything that might blow away or not survive the rain. Since we have some time before the storm hits, Greg pulls out a campfire popcorn cooker and makes up a big batch of it for us to snack on in the tent. I make sure to also place some bottles of water and some scotch in the tent. The smell of petrichor grows stronger just before I feel the first drops hit my skin.

 **Greg:**   
John and Sherlock get into the tent just as the rain begins to fall, and I'm not far behind them with some freshly-popped popcorn.  I make a point of rubbing my wet hair on Sherlock with a giggle.

After stripping off our clothes, I lay back on the pillows and toss a piece of popcorn in the air, catching it in my mouth with a grin.  I toss a second piece up, but before I can catch it, Sherlock snatches it away and pops it into his mouth.

 **John:  
** Turning on the lantern in the corner of the tent, I move to lay down with my head on one of Greg’s thighs, and reach back to grab a handful of popcorn. A flash of lightning lights up the tent and a couple seconds later comes the loud crack of thunder. “That one was only a couple miles away… let’s hope they don’t get any closer.”

 **Greg:**   
I smile down at John.  "Don't like thunder storms, pup?"

 **John:  
** Turning my head to look up at Greg with a raised eyebrow, “Pup? Pretty sure I’m Captain to you this weekend.”

“And no, I’m not scared. I’d just rather not have to sleep in the Rover if the tent doesn’t hold up to a strong storm. I actually love thunderstorms… the electricity in the air kinda turns me on a bit,” I confess smiling as drop another piece of popcorn in my mouth.  

 **Sherlock:  
** "We still have yet to defile the outside of Mycroft’s vehicle." I'm quite certain neither of them would be willing to have sex outside when there's lightning in the area.

 **Greg:**   
"Sorry, Captain. I slipped," I ran my fingers through his hair lazily.  I toss another piece of popcorn in the air, but Sherlock snatches it away again.  "Get your own, cub," I poke him in the ribs.

 **Sherlock:  
** "But yours tastes so much better." Greg throws another piece up which I also catch in my mouth but this time I lean down to give it to Captain. He takes it while a smile. "See what I mean? Better isn't it?" I ask Captain right after I peck him on the lips.

 **John:  
** “Mmm, yes… I see what you mean,” as I smile looking into Sherlock’s eyes.  “Stolen water is sweet, and bread eaten in secret is pleasant."

 **Greg:**   
"Hrmph" I grumble, and toss up another piece, only to lose it to Sherlock again.  Just as his lips close on the kernel, I lean forward and suck it out from between his teeth, stealing it back.  "I see what you mean, Captain." I say with a grin.

 **John:  
** While I’d been mulling over how to ask Greg about moving in to Baker Street in a way he wouldn’t immediately shoot down, I suddenly remember something. “Hey kit, I forgot to ask about it when we picked you up at your flat, but did I see a for sale sign on the front of your building? That can’t be good.”

 **Greg:**   
"Yeah, old lady Weathers is getting up there in years, and her kids think she should sell the building and move somewhere warmer.  Some of the neighbors are a little worried."

 **Sherlock:  
** I lay down with my head on John’s stomach and my feet near Greg's thigh. "Are you worried? Flats are hard to find now days. The prices keep rising. Thankfully we have Mrs. Hudson, she's very reasonable." I think I know why John is bringing this up but I need some sort of clue or confirmation. "Mycroft owns a few building as well I believe but they're probably all bugged and filled with other minor government officials."

 **Greg:**   
"A little.  I've got some money saved up, since the divorce.  I could probably manage a little place on my own if I'm willing to commute a little further..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Kit, you know Mrs. Hudson has been slowly having men renovate 221C, right? I think they're almost done."

 **Greg:**   
"Well, the sale's not gone through yet... don't know what's gonna happen to my rent yet.  But I may well keep that in mind.  Could make things easier..." I started to smile.

 **John:  
** "You'd have a lot less of a commute. And we'd be able to see each other more often. And with the separate address, no one at the Yard has to be any wiser to 'us'..." I look up expectantly at Greg after catching Sherlock's gleaming eyes. The rain on the tent continues lightly tapping away as the rumble of the thunder grows a little more distant.

 **Sherlock:  
** “John this may be a bit not good but it's me that's been having the flat remodeled. At first I was thinking lab or sex dungeon. It will be done soon." I bite my lip and hope he's not going to be too mad.

 **John:  
** "Uhhh... please tell me you left it as a normal apartment?" as I sit up and take a swig from the bottle of scotch.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Oh yes. Normal as can be. With a few additions of course." In my excitement I sit up and accidentally knock the popcorn bowl over.

 **John:  
** "Why would you pay to remodel... oh... you hoped kit here would want to move into it?" as I pick up some popcorn off my legs.

 **Greg:**   
I laugh.  "Subtle, Sherlock... real smooth."

I help pick up the spilled popcorn, shaking my head.  I actually had been worrying about what I'd do if the new landlord jacked up the rent like everyone feared.   And things actually would be a lot easier if I lived closer to John and Sherlock...

 **John:  
** I finish helping Greg pick up as much of the popcorn as we can see – we’ll be finding more in the light of morning I’m sure. Taking Greg’s hand into mine and rubbing my other hand over the top of it, I look up and into his eyes. “Nothing to decide or worry about right now kit. But you can clearly see how much we both want you in our lives more,” as I grab one of Sherlock’s hand to place it over Greg’s.

 **Greg:**   
I set the popcorn bowl in the corner of the tent and snuggle down into the blankets, putting my arms around the two of them and pulling them into the blankets with me with a smile.

 **Sherlock:  
** Pfft "I said dungeon or lab. But... IF a particular DI wanted it I could be persuaded to let it go... Maybe." I snuggle further in to Greg's side.

 **Greg:**   
"That sounds great, cub... I'll let Dimmock know first thing Tuesday morning." I start to giggle at the look of horror on Sherlock's face.

 **Sherlock:  
** Aghast at his response I slap his chest. "I said a certain DI.  But now that I think about it having him under the same roof would make it fairly easy to run experiments. Mostly harmless of course." There's a wicked gleam in my eyes as I smile at the images my mind is coming up with.

 **John:  
** “Cub, what did we agree to about experiments from now on?” I ask teasingly with my arm draped across Greg’s chest and my hand sliding in on Sherlock’s neck to work my way up and play with his curls. Tilting my head back and up, I place a kiss on the side of Greg’s collarbone.

 **Sherlock:  
** "We agreed not to experiment on people. They are not people. No problem there to solve."

 **Greg:**   
John kissing my collar bone gives me a chill.  I lay my head back and smile a relaxed smile, listening to the rain tapping on the tent fly, and the occasional rumble of thunder.

 **John:  
** I lift up on my elbow as I plant kisses across Greg’s chest working my way over to eventually kiss Sherlock as he turns his head up towards me, his hand reaching out to hold the back of my neck.

 **Sherlock:  
** John and I kiss softly. Tongues coming out to make gentle strokes across the lip. Our mouths brushing each other's. He bites my bottom lip as I pull him in closer.

 **Greg:**   
I look down and watch my boys, running my hands softly across their shoulders as they kiss each other.

 **John:  
** Humming and smiling as my kiss with Sherlock tapers off to our taking deep breathes with foreheads resting together, I drop my head back down to kiss Greg’s chest before looking up and into his soft watching eyes. He raises his hand up my back to card his fingers thru my hair, sending sparks down my spine, and I lean forward to gently press our lips together. He parts his lips and I lick out at his lower lip before tilting my head a bit more to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. Pressing my growing prick against Greg’s hip I groan a little into his mouth.

 **Sherlock:  
** As they kiss I get up to my knees. I run one hand on Greg's chest and the other on John’s thigh. "Beautiful" I think to myself but when John stops to give me a glance I realize I said it out loud and blush a bit.

 **Greg:**   
"Yes... yes it is... you both are..." I reach up and card my fingers through Sherlock's hair, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss, as John kisses my neck.

 **John:**  
Nibbling my way down Greg’s neck, I make my way to a nipple and lick at it, slowly swirling my tongue around it as it grows firm. I slide my hand down and across his stomach and hip, barely grazing my fingertips over his cock teasing it to bob up for more, before I continue over to slide onto Sherlock’s hip and arse.

 **Sherlock:  
** When John's hand grazes my hip I rock into Greg's pelvis. The brief moment enough for me to become fully hard. I shift so that our cocks are rubbing each other when I thrust up.

 **Greg:**   
Sherlock grinds into me, our cocks side by side as he rocks above me.   I nip at his lower lip with a moan.

 **John:**  
Getting to my knees, I pivot over to grab the bottle of lube from the corner of the tent. Squeezing a bit onto my left hand, I reach between their stomachs nudging at Sherlock’s ribs with my other hand to get him to pull back a bit. Sliding my hand slowly up their cocks and bring it over and back down the other side, I grasp around as much of them as I can, working my fingers between them as well. Looking back up towards their heads, I see they’ve stopped kissing and, with foreheads pressed together, are looking down and watching what I am doing, mouths open and breathing heavy.

 **Sherlock:  
** I motion for John to put a dab of lube in my hand then move over so he can align himself to Greg and I. Once the three of us are in position I take as much as I can of Greg and John in my hand. John's hand appears right above mine to encompass mine and Gregory’s cocks, little more than the tips our cocks touching each other. It's a gentle rhythm, no one in a hurry, plenty of time for soft kisses and gentle nips.

 **Greg:**   
I let out a breathy moan, and slide my hands down their backs, cupping one firm arse cheek in each hand as we gently rock together.  It's not just about the physical feeling... it's the closeness - the love - we feel.  Now imagine feeling that every night, I think to myself...

 **Sherlock:  
** I pull back a bit and just watch them kiss. I nudge John to lay on his back and Gregory to lean into him. Once they are in position and I am chest to back with Greg, I reach around between them to wrap both of their dicks in my hand. As they kiss, I pump their shafts slowly.

 **John:  
** The sound of the slow rain drops is the only thing I can hear other than the soft moans and sighs of my loves. Like the quietest orchestra, each of us playing our instruments gentle and meandering, in no hurry and no ending in sight. Kissing Greg, my eyes open to watch Sherlock with his eyes closed and kissing at Greg’s shoulder. Taking a mental photograph of this perfect moment, I let my eyes close again and savor the touch of skin on skin on skin.

 **Greg:**   
Just as the ripples of pleasure from Sherlock's lips on my shoulder begin to subside, John's lips along my collarbone send a new jolt through me, my hips twitching against Sherlock's hand in front of me and his cock pressed against my arse.

 **Sherlock:  
** John brings his hand to mine and starts stroking both their tips. I move my hand to Greg's hip and focus on kissing his spine all the way down to his luscious ass. I now have a close up view to their penises and can't help but to stick my tongue out to taste the drop of precum on the tip of John's. The slightly bitter taste is cut by the saccharine sweetness of the lube.

 **John:**  
Sherlock pulling on my cock to lick the tip and then letting it slide back next to Greg’s has me on such a sweet edge. Pretty sure the next littlest sensation is going to make me cum. I gently bite into Greg’s shoulder as I pant and thrust against him, our cocks sliding so smoothly over and around each other.

 **Sherlock:  
** I move so that I'm lightly straddling Greg's knees as they shift to both lie on their sides. I replace John's hand with both of mine as I bend down to taste both of them. My hands stroking them up and down while I take turns sucking one tip then the other. Deciding I need more I position it so I have both their leaking cock heads in my mouth. Memories of when they both fucked me at the same time come streaming into my brain.

 **Greg:**   
"Fuck, cub..." I moan into John's neck as Sherlock tongues us both. I can tell John is close, so I lean over and kiss him passionately, while at the same time, reaching down and raking my fingers through Sherlock's curls, drawing an appreciative hum from him that sends vibrations through both cocks between his lips.  John stiffens beneath me, arching his back with a low moan as he cums, Sherlock not missing a drop.

 **Sherlock:  
** Once John finishes cumming I put all my attention on to Greg. I take him as deep as I can and let John's cum dribble out of my mouth to run down his shaft. He tightens his hold on my curls until it just almost hurts too much. He yanks my head further down his dick until I gag a bit.

 **Greg:**   
I groan, thrusting into Sherlock's hot mouth, hitting the back of his throat.  It doesn't take long before I'm cumming down his throat.  I slowly uncurl my fingers from his hair, stroking his cheek softly.

 **John:  
** Nuzzling into Greg’s neck as he cums, I watch Sherlock swallow him down like he’s starving. I reach my hand down to lift up Sherlock’s chin once he’s done licking at Greg getting every last drop. He looks up at us, mouth parted, lips wet with his saliva, and I pull him up into a deep kiss, tasting a trace of our cum lingering in his mouth.

 **Sherlock:  
** John pulls me up to him and devours my mouth. His tongue finding every last drop of their mixed cum. I lay on top of him and start rocking against his hip. Greg slaps my ass a bit to get me to go quicker. As John and I share wet sloppy kisses Greg sneaks his tongue between our mouths.

 **John:  
** Sliding a hand down to where Sherlock is grinding against me, I wrap my hand still a bit wet with lube from earlier around his cock. “Cub, oh my lovely gorgeous cub… when I say so I want to you let go. Let go and cum into my hand. Are you close?” and he nods his head vigorously biting on his lower lip, his forehead pressed to mine. “Good. Okay…4… 3… 2… 1… cum for me cub!”

Sherlock thrusts wildly into my hand as I count down, and as soon as I know the bulk of his cum is all over my hand I quickly pull it away despite him still thrusting away, but now against my hip again. Bringing my hand up between us I look in his eyes as I make quick and thorough work of licking and sucking all the cum off my hand. Sherlock continues thrusting, the sight of me licking him up prolonging his orgasm, until he is eventually spent and he falls bonelessly against and between Greg and I.


	17. Chapter 17

**Greg:**  
The sun had just started to hit the tent, so I open my eyes and slip out without waking John and Sherlock, grabbing my kilt on the way out.  After a brief stop along the tree line, I wrap the kilt around me and walk over to the fire ring.  It hadn't rained hard last night, but hard enough to thoroughly douse the fire and wet all our wood.  I'm not sure I can get it restarted.  I frowned at the lack of coffee.

Confident that the boys would find me when they got up, I walk over to the hot springs, lay my kilt on the rocks, and slip into the hot water, letting it soak into my muscles, sore from sleeping on the ground - not to mention our other activities thus far.

 **John:  
** Birds chirping and the urgency of a full bladder force me awake to find Greg and his kilt missing and Sherlock only barely stirs when climb out of the tent. The morning air was not only humid from the rains last night, but it was already starting to feel warmer than past mornings. After I take care of my bladder, I look around but am confused why Greg would have left, presumably for the hot spring, without making any coffee. Then I notice the pile of firewood was left out and is wet. Getting into the back of the vehicle to pull out some granola bars, my foot bumps onto something under the Rover. Looking down I see a few pieces of firewood that I can only assume Sherlock tucked under there to keep them dry. My brilliant madman. I pull the logs out and get the fire going again, and just as I’m pouring some coffee into mugs for Greg and I, I hear Sherlock stirring in the tent.

 **Sherlock:  
** I wake up, alone, in the tent. I stretch and take a moment to laze and think of last night. How right it has felt to wake up together and fall asleep together. How right all this 'together' feels. Life has turned out quite well for a certain recovering sociopath.

 **John:  
** As Sherlock steps out if the tent, "Morning love. I believe Greg has already gone to the springs... going to bring him some coffee. You want a cup too?" but he just stalks off towards the tree line.

 **Sherlock:  
** I return from the trees and grab the coffee John made me. "I don't want to go home."

 **John:  
** "Neither do I love," as I stroke my hand over the small of his back. "But I do think Greg is taking the idea of moving into C seriously, so I'm hopeful things will be even better very soon, yea? Come on, let's bring him his coffee," and I sling the backpack with some granola bars and supplies in it over my shoulder and slide my hand into Sherlock's as we head towards the springs.

 **Greg:**  
I have a lot on my mind now, after last night's conversation.  Living so close to my loves will definitely have its advantages, and no one at the Yard would be the wiser.  I am beginning to wonder if I could pull it off...

I dip under the hot water, enjoying the quiet and warmth, surfacing just as Sherlock and John walk into the clearing holding hands.

 **John:**  
I set the coffees down on a large rock while I strip down, and then take them carefully into the pool handing Greg’s to his as give him a kiss good morning. “Sleep well Greg?”

 **Greg:**  
"Mmmhmm.  Is that coffee?" I took the mug in both hands and took a long drink of it, a look of pure bliss spreading across my face.  "How'd you get a fire going? Thought the wood was all wet?"

 **John:  
** "Our amazing genius tucked some under the Rover to keep it dry," and I nod over towards Sherlock who is sitting on the edge of the pool with only his legs in the water while deep in thought - no doubt doing something in his mind palace.

"Sherlock, come join us."

 **Sherlock:  
** "In a minute John." Adding a few more memories like pictures on the wall, I close the palace door and walk out back to my men.

 **Greg:**  
"You make a halfway decent cup of coffee, John." I sipped appreciatively.  "So do you think we'll get to check out the ruins today?  Be a shame to spend the weekend here and not even see that..."

 **John:  
** "Only half way, eh?" and I chuckle. "Yea, we really should have a good look around the ruins. Maybe find ourselves some buried treasure?!"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Treasure? Really John! Who would bury treasure out here?" Brief memories of playing Pirates as a child cross my mind. "Actually, there may be different types of treasure here. Remind me to bring my samples case."

 **Greg:**  
I giggle at the sparkle in Sherlock's eyes when John mentions treasure.  It wouldn't surprise me at all if he had a pirate hat and a shovel tucked in his bag, in fact.  Sherlock may be a genius, but it's his inner child that fascinates me the most.

I finish my coffee, and climb out of the water, laying out on the rock to dry in the sun for a few minutes.  "Well, I'll just lay here and soak up a few minutes of sun while you two play in the spring, then we can head out, okay?"

 **John:  
** “I don’t know if I’d call this playing,” I start, but just then Sherlock cups his hands together on the surface of the water and squeezes them forcing a jet of water across the pool to hit me in the shoulder.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Wet is a good look on you." I dunk myself fully in the water. I get up and out of the water I go over to Greg and shake the water from my curls.

"This trip has fried my hair. I will probably have to cut it all off when we get back."

 **Greg:**  
"HEY" I jump away as Sherlock shakes his wet hair over me, every bit like a wet Labrador retriever.  "No way are we cutting off those lovely curls, love... gives us something to hold on to." I reach up into the aforementioned curls and pull him down for a quick kiss.

 **John:  
** "If you cut off your hair, I'll retaliate by growing a big mustache," I threaten with a chuckle as I climb out of the water to lie next to Greg.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I will simply shave it off while you sleep." There is no way I'd ever get rid of my curls. I love the way both guys pet or tug them but especially grab them tight and force their cocks down my throat.

 **Greg:**  
"Gotta say, John, I'd probably help him.  A mustache would just look silly on you."

Mostly dry after Sherlock's antics, I get up and wrap my kilt back around me, and kneel down to put on socks and my hiking boots.  I sling John's pack over my shoulder, and look over at them.  "You two coming?  Or do I get the treasure all to myself?" I grin.

 **John:  
** Jumping up I put my kilt and boots back on and watch as Sherlock does the same, clearly eager to find himself some ‘treasure’ I laugh to myself and share a knowing smile with Greg.

 **Sherlock:  
** I take my time getting dry and redressed. I know going slow won't make the day last longer but I'm just not ready for this to be the last day.

 **Greg:**  
I lean over to John.  "Our genius seems a bit down this morning. Anxious to quit playing homeless'?"  I know Sherlock hadn't been keen on camping to begin with.

 **John:  
** "More like sad to be leaving here," I respond quietly to Greg before Sherlock asks about the honey. "Yea, I think that would be lovely to get some fresh honey... as long as you don't think it would harm the hive or get you stung taking any more from them."

 **Greg:  
** I raised an eyebrow.  "Never would have guessed that, with the fit he pitched getting here."  I followed along behind Sherlock, as he headed back to the camp to get some things for our exploration and we all changed into jeans.  While we waited on Sherlock, I double-checked John's pack, making sure we had water, torches, and a blanket, among other things.

 **John:  
** “I think he… no make that WE… have loved getting to spend so much time together with you that we don’t want it to end. And don’t take this as me pressuring you, but just imagine how great…” and I have to stop there as Sherlock walks over to us with his samples kit bag. Smiling at Sherlock while I finish tying up my laces, “Got everything you need love?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Everything and a bit more. Let's go. The game is on!" I push John's back a bit to get him going.

 **Greg:  
** "Lead the way, John." I say, smiling pleasantly at Sherlock as he practically skips ahead of us, anxious to get in to the ruins.

 **John:  
** Although we’d been camping about fifty feet away from the ruins all weekend, we’d never really stepped foot into them. Besides the fact that the wall facing our campsite had no doorways in it, the whole structure was clearly in danger of crumbling down if you so much as looked at it funny.

I led us around to the West side of the ruins where there was a large doorway opening, stones topped with a massive keystone holding it all in place for the past few hundred years at least. Looking past and inside the arch, you could see large piles of rubble stones with small trees growing out the middles of them, and even what was left of a staircase off to one side.

 **Greg:  
** I walk through the arched doorway, looking around.  "Interesting how Mother Nature takes things back, isn't it?" I say, ducking under one of the saplings growing out of the rocks.  I scramble up the staircase, stopping about halfway up to sit and watch as Sherlock scurries around in fascination.

 **Sherlock:  
** I bend down to study the fauna that has taken control on the base of what used to be a wall. I look up to see Greg watching us. He stands up and I notice a spider web behind him. I call out to warn him so he doesn't walk into it.

 **Greg:  
** I stand up to move up a few more steps and get a better view, when Sherlock hollers something about a spider web.  I look and see one large, creepy web with a large extra-creepy spider in it just a few feet ahead of me, and let out a very unmanly shriek.  In my panic, I lose my footing on the crumbling stairs and fall backward, out of sight of John and Sherlock.

Luckily, the ground behind me is soft, but landing flat on my back still knocks the wind out of me, and I lay still for what feels like several minutes, just trying to breathe.

 **John:  
** I had wandered over to take a closer look at what appeared to be a stone with a coat of arms carved into it when I heard Sherlock yell something about spiders to Greg. I turn to look where I last saw Greg sitting on the stairs and just catch sight of him falling over behind them, completely out of sight. My heart leaps and my stomach lurches. Panicked, I run around to the back side of the stairs fearing for the worst to thankfully find he’d landed on some tall grass and not another pile of rubble stones. I rush over and crouch next to him – alert, trying to catch his breath, no visible trauma, pupils looked okay. “It’s okay Greg, just try and breath slowly but don’t move or try and get up,” as I run my fingers gently around his neck and head feeling for anything amiss.

 **Sherlock:  
** Anticipating John requiring his med bag I run back to camp and grab it. It felt like it took me years to make it back though it was less than a few minutes. I dropped to my knees on the other side of Greg and opened the bag. Having been his patient a time or two I knew which instruments he'd want first.

 **John:  
** Sherlock hands me my pen light first, as I’ve done this enough times to him he knows the drill, and I check Greg’s pupil reactions more thoroughly. Greg by this time has managed to get his breathe mostly back and tries pushing the light away. “Greg, please don’t move anything. Are you hurt anywhere? Can you feel your fingers and toes all okay?” and I see Sherlock go down and squeeze at Greg’s ankles.

 **Greg:  
** I finally manage a deep breath, and start to sit up, leaning on my elbows.  "Lemme be... I'm fine," I say.  "Didn't fall that far, ya know."  I kick at Sherlock's hands, and pull my ankles away from him.  I look at John, and his concern is plain.  "I didn't mean to scare you, John.  But really, I'm fine..."

 **John:  
** Shaking my head at Greg’s stubbornness and for being a bad patient, I continue looking him over running my hands carefully down his spine and lifting up his t-shirt to get a look at his back. Once I’m satisfied he seems to be okay, I drop down to the ground behind him and pull him back into a hug kissing into his temple as I take a deep breath and a couple tears squeak out to run down my cheeks.

 **Sherlock:  
** I wrap them in a tight hug and kiss both of their temples. "Gregory Lestrade! Do. Not. Do. That. Again!" I kiss him a few more times before I pull back. Grabbing his hands I kiss the knuckles and whisper how sorry I am. "I know it's my fault you fell and I understand if you are mad at me but ... I ... Honestly I didn't mean to!" The guilt and fear of his possible injuries finally hits me. When I see the tears on Johns cheeks a few of my own fall.

 **Greg:  
** "It's not your fault I fell, Sherlock - I'm just clumsy."  I ruffle my fingers through his hair, and run my thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear. 

"And honest, John, I'm fine.  Nothing to worry about.  I've had worse injuries on the job." I reach behind me and run my hand over his wet cheek.

 **John:  
** “I know we take risks working on cases, but can we just try not to kill ourselves on holiday. Is that too much to ask?” I chuckle as I wipe away my tears. “And no more climbing on or into anything around here.”

 **Sherlock:  
** I lean up to give John a quick kiss. "No more climbing on -anything-? Even you?" I attempt that eyebrow wiggle I see in US television shows that John forces me to watch.

 **John:  
** Greg and I both burst into giggles and kiss Sherlock.

 **Greg:  
** I get to my feet and brush off my jeans, a little sore but no worse for wear.  Once I convince them both I'm not dead, Sherlock cautiously returns to his sample collection, while John and I walk through what remains of the castle, taking special care not to put weight on anything else that might crumble.

 **Sherlock:  
** I slyly release the spiders I had planned to bring back to Baker St. I will not take the chance of Greg being harmed because of them again.

 **Greg:  
** "John, let's check out the far end of the ruins - I bet we will have a great view over there."  I take off toward a rock outcropping on the far end of the ruins, John following behind me.

 **John:**  
“Please do my heart a favor and don’t run,” I call out after him. That fall had really set some new priorities for me and I couldn’t imagine how I would cope if I were to lose either one of them.

 **Sherlock:  
** Before leaving to follow Greg I stop at John’s side. "He's ok. He's going to stay ok." I pat his shoulder before I grab his hand like he did for me earlier.

 **Greg:  
** I scramble cautiously up the outcropping and find a good spot to sit and enjoy the view.  I pull a bottle of water out of the pack, motioning to John and Sherlock to join me.

 **John:**  
Squeezing Sherlock’s hand and smiling at him, I pull him in for a quick kiss before we follow after Greg to go sit next to him on the outcropping. Greg hands us bottles of water and then he pulls out a package of ginger nuts that we all dive into, especially Sherlock.


	18. Chapter 18

**John:  
** After we spend some time enjoying the view from the outcropping and finish seeing what there is to see of the castle, we stop back by camp to drop off my medical kit and since the day has warmed up, everyone is eager to put their kilts back on before we go venturing off again. Greg doesn’t seem to be any worse for his fall thankfully, but I’m still keeping a close eye on him.

“I’m thinking we should head off in a direction we haven’t gone yet, yea?” as I indicate over to the path we took in the Rover to get here. “I think I saw some paths cut off from the main one down a little ways.”

 **Greg:  
** "Sounds like a great idea to me.  How about you, Sherlock?"

 **Sherlock:  
** I look at Greg a bit warily but if John says he's ok then he probably is. "YuP. Ready to go. Are you sure you're up for it Greg?" I hand John the sun cream to apply before we leave.

 **Greg:  
** I turn so Sherlock can put a little sun cream on me, too.  "Yes, I'm fine.  We're just going for a walk - not climbing Everest."  I can definitely feel the after effects of the fall when Sherlock is smoothing the cream onto my back - a little like a nasty bruise, all over my back.  But I'm not going to tell John and Sherlock... they're already treating me like I'm made of glass.

 **John:  
** Watching as Sherlock spreads the sun cream on Greg’s back, I see a slight wince that Greg tries to hide from me. Worse than child patients I swear. I’m sure his back will be sore for a few days but luckily without his shirt on I’ll be able to see if any bruises start forming before the day is over. Luckily we go back home tomorrow so sleeping in his own bed again will help things.

“Right… let’s go then, shall we,” as I nudge them to lead the way so I can keep an eye on Greg from behind.

 **Sherlock:  
** Remembering John taking my hand earlier I start and stop myself a few times reaching out for Greg's. It's always John who starts those things. He has a way of getting me over being self-conscious about being the novice in relationships. Finally I work up enough nerve go to grab his hand but I grab his wrist instead and drop it once I notice my faux pas.  Ugh I am terrible at this. This is why John has to start these things.

 **Greg:  
** I speed up a couple paces so I'm walking alongside Sherlock, and take his hand, giving it a squeeze.

 **John:  
** Holding back a giggle watching Sherlock trying to initiate hand-holding with Greg, I smile and snap a photo on my phone that I snuck out of the Rover when they were putting on their kilts. When he’s faking being affectionate for cases it comes so easily to him, but when it’s real and tied to emotions he still struggles sometimes with little gestures. It’s really very sweet and shows how far he’s truly come to see him like this with Greg.

After walking about half a mile down the main path, we come upon the turn off to the left I saw a few days ago when we arrived. Laird Campbell never said anything about what might be down this direction, and the only place he asked we keep away from was up by the main estate, so it seems like we’re walking into the unknown as turn onto the new path, which I see quickly tapers off into a footpath. This must just be a vehicle turnaround and parking spot, which means there must be something promising down the path further.

 **Sherlock:  
** I blush when Greg takes my hand. It's different than it is with John but it's still good. I keep trying to will away the red in my cheeks but every time I glance at him through the corner of my eye he's smiling.

 **Greg:  
** I grin at the blush on Sherlock's cheeks when I squeeze his hand.  I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek as we walk.  He's adorable when he gets like this.

 **Sherlock:  
** In the distance I see a field of purple growing out of what could be more ruins. I can't tell what it is from this distance but I'm sure there is a dilapidated statue of some sort.

 **Greg:  
** I can see Sherlock's eyes light up when he sees the bits of rocks sticking up in the sea of grass and flowers.  I follow his gaze, and turn to John, "I think we should head over to that statue.  Kind of in the middle of everything."

 **John:  
** “Ok, but if that’s a weeping angel statue, I swear to god I’m going back to camp and getting the fuck out of here in the Rover,” I say only half joking.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Agreed. Though it would be too late by then." I try not to show any apprehension but John has gotten me hooked on that impossible show about time and relative dimensions in space.

 **Greg:  
** A light breeze blows across the field, rippling the purple flowers, and their scent wafts toward us.  "Lavender.  I love lavender.  You should bring some of that home, Sherlock."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Hmm. Maybe." I make a note to bring some back to hang in 221C and to make some lavender honey. Though I'm convinced Gregory is too stubborn to take the offer I already see the flat as his.

 **John:  
** The smell of the lavender is reminding me of my nana. She always smell like it when I was a kid, and a memory of playing with toys on her dining room floor around her and mum’s ankles when I was six suddenly pops in my head. Funny how smells can transport you back in time like that.

I brush my hands over the tops of the plants as we walk into the field heading to the stones in the center. Luckily there aren’t any weeping angels, just big celtic crosses, some with missing arms, but very worn and old with lichen growing on their pedestals.

 **Greg:  
** As Sherlock forges ahead into the field of lavender, John and I stand and watch him.  I slip my hand into his, and give it a squeeze.  "You're somewhere else..." I say quietly.

 **John:  
** "Yea, sorry... the smell... brought back a childhood memory," as I turn to look at Greg and see he looks worried. "It was a good memory though," as I squeeze his hand and smile before leading us off closer to the stones in the center.

 **Greg:  
** I look down the field, as John watches Sherlock ducking around stones, touching them, trying to read their worn surfaces, and start walking toward a little copse of trees at the far end.  As I get closer, I see a couple of ropes hanging from an oak branch... a swing!  I laugh, and give the ropes a good tug - they seem to be a fairly recent addition to the tree, as they've not deteriorated.  I hop onto the swing and push off, swinging my legs in the air like I haven't done in years.

 **Sherlock:  
** The sound of Greg's laugh catches my attention so I look in his direction. I see him on a old wood and rope swing. I rush to him and snap at his foolishness. "Gregory. Get off of there. Are you trying to get injured? You have no idea--" John cuts me off by putting his hand on my shoulder.

 **John:  
** “He’s fine Sherlock,” I stop him. “I’ll come give you a push, Greg,” as I walk towards the furthest back point he’s reaching on his low swinging at the moment. I reach out a tentative hand just to give Greg a light push on his middle back as he swings back towards me. But as soon as my hand makes contact, Greg arches his back and groans out in pain.

 **Greg:  
** I yelp when John gives me a push, digging my boots into the ground and jumping up.  I turn and look at him a bit sheepishly.  "Ok, ok... I may be a little sore, but I'm FINE, I swear."  He gives me that "Don't be an idiot" look I've seen him give Sherlock so many times, so I just walk over to the base of the tree and have a seat, leaning gingerly against it.  "Hey, Sherlock!" I call out.  "Why don't you have a turn on the swing?"

 **John:  
** "Sometimes I wonder which of you is the bigger idiot," I mumble to no one but myself and watch as Greg carefully sits down.

 **Sherlock:  
** Inspecting the swing I see nothing wrong with it so I sit down. My arms are crossed and I'm in a bit of a huff because of Greg's foolhardy behavior. Only one of us can get injured all the time and I have dibs on that.

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock finally quits glaring at me, and starts to swing a bit, John giving him a push forward several times until the swing and branch are creaking a bit.  On each forward swing, the front of his kilt blows up, giving me a nice show.

 **John:  
** Glancing over at Greg I see him smiling lasciviously and watching Sherlock on the swing, so I step a bit to the side to get a better look at Sherlock and see his kilt fluttering up in the breeze. Immediately I feel a heat bloom in my groin and I step back over push Sherlock one last time a little softer than before, and then catch him in my arms on the next swing back, Wrapping my arms tight around his chest, his arms still holding up onto the ropes, I lean forward to kiss the back of his neck as I walk us forward to the bottom of the swing’s arc. Once there I notice how perfect the height of this swing is as Sherlock’s arse is just at groin level on me, so I grind forward against him and growl quietly, “This swing reminds me of ours at home Sherlock. The height seems just about perfect.”

 **Sherlock:  
** I lean my head back on Johns shoulder so he has better access to my neck. "Yes, it seems so," I whisper in his ear, "Should we give our kit a show?"

 **John:  
** "Mmm... indeed. He can't play right now with his sore back anyway," as I kiss on Sherlock's shoulder and smile over at Greg who's watching us with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna grab something out of our bag," as I walk the few steps back to where I dropped the bag, bring it back over closer and removing the lube bottle from within it. I walk back around to stand in front of Sherlock, his legs straddling mine and reach out to pull him in for a deep kiss, grinding against each other. As Sherlock continues kissing me, I reach down and undo his kilt and let it fall to the sides but remain under his arse to prevent any splinters from the swing. I take his now mostly hard cock in my hand and stroke it gently as Sherlock moans into my mouth. Pulling back from the kiss I whisper only loud enough for him to hear me, "You want me to fuck you on this swing, love? I bet if you just sat further back on the swing I could push right into you, right here. Give kit over there a show. But we won't let him cum, will we. We'll wind him up a bit first. Would you like that, cub?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "It's his fault for being so careless. He did find us this swing though so he can watch while we put it to good use." I rock myself to and fro John while I situate my arse over the wood board til only my thighs are on it. The balance is a bit precarious so I twist my wrists into the ropes. I know it gives the impression on being bound which is one of Gregory's favorite sights.

 **Greg:  
** I’d been relaxing against the tree when I heard Sherlock moan.  I open my eyes to find the two of them kissing, and Sherlock's kilt completely undone.  I chuckle, and slowly get to my feet, walking up behind John and wrapping my arms around John's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck.  "Hey, now... I'm the one who found the swing... don't I get a finder's fee?" I say with a smile.

 **John:  
** “Hmm… I don’t want to risk your back kit, so no participating for you this time. But I would like you to watch closely,” as I turn into his arms and giving him a brief kiss before I continue. “I’m thinking I can clear you for physical activities this evening, so sit… or stand if you like… but no touching us… or yourself,” I add on the end with an inspired smirk. I swat Greg gently on the arse and step around to the side of Sherlock stroking his flank as I drop my kilt to the ground, stroking my now aching cock a few times.  

 **Sherlock:  
** John comes around behind me and I feel his hands at my hips pulling me back a bit more. I spread my legs and look up at Greg through my long lashes. "Maybe he should touch himself a bit John. I want to see him fuck his hand in the same rhythm as you fucking me." Greg looks at John as we wait for an answer.

 **John:  
** "Hmmm... while that does sound like a lovely idea cub, I don't want kit to strain himself just yet. But he’ll get an even better reward for being a good patient later,” and I smile over to Greg. Remember how much I enjoyed being edged repeatedly a while back? I think it’s time you got to enjoy that as well.”

 **Greg:  
** I rake my hand through my hair in frustration.  "Really, John?  I swear, I'm fine..." I say, almost whining.  I start to reach for Sherlock's hands, when John shoots me a look that makes my hands drop back to my sides.  I lay out on the short grass in front of them, leaning back on my elbows, paying close attention.

 **Sherlock:  
** John’s hands tug at my hips to nudge me back just a piece further. While I adjust I open my legs as wide as possible so Greg can see my dick as it proudly stands at attention. I hear the click of a bottle opening and feel the cold lubricant. It's a stark difference to the muggy heat of the day. John's finger trails it as it slowly slides down the crevasse of my arse. He gently circles my sphincter a few times before he barely pushes in and pulls out. "Dammit John! I'm not the injured one!" He chuckles a bit and kisses the back of my neck.

 **Greg:  
** I can't help but stare at Sherlock's cock, just begging to be licked, or sucked, or SOMETHING... I shift uncomfortably, the rough fabric of my kilt rubbing against my own aching erection - not necessarily a pleasant sensation, actually, but it was better than nothing at this point.

 **John:  
** Stooping down behind Sherlock I quickly slide two fingers inside him after he complained about my initial gentleness. Looking up I see his head thrown back as a groan escapes him. I smile and continue preparing and stretching him open. Peeking my head around beside Sherlock’s hip, I look over to see Greg laying in the grass and drooling at the sight but inability to touch Sherlock’s cock. I notice he shifts and squirms under his kilt, which cannot be pleasant, but likely still stimulating. “Kit dear, pull up your kilt so we can see your lovely cock too.”

 **Greg:  
** I groan in frustration, but do as instructed, flipping the front of my kilt up so that my cock springs free, the only attention it's getting now the light warm breeze - in other words, not nearly enough. What I wouldn't give to have Sherlock's lips wrapped around it right now...

 **Sherlock:  
** Greg lifts his kilt up and I can see how hard he is. I salivate at the idea of sucking him off but I am more curious about what John has in mind. I've been on the other side of his retaliatory bedside manner and it's a refreshing change to see it from this point of view. The swing is rocking with the force of how hard John is pressing in me. "Much better. Oh yeah right there!" I look down untangle one hand from the swing and bring it down to play with my nipples.

 **John:  
** Sherlock is well prepped now, but I have something else I want to do before I enter him. I get up and walk over to Greg laying in the shady grass, drop to one knee next to his side. Reaching down to grab his firm cock with my lubed hand, I give it one slow stroke, spreading out the lube over it, before I spend a good minute stroking him hard and fast. I stop before Greg can cum and getting back up, remind him, “No cumming kit. And no touching yourself unless it’s to squeeze yourself back from the edge. Got it?”

 **Greg:  
** Everything is coalescing... that familiar sensation curling in my groin, my hips moving with John's rapid strokes, my breath coming in gasps... then John stops and steps away.  "Nooooooo!" I whine plaintively.  "Please, John..."  I see that little grin on his lips as he walks back to Sherlock, and whine through gritted teeth, "...please... let me..."  My hands are wrapped tightly in the long grass - if I let go, I know I'll get in trouble.

 **Sherlock:  
** I stroke myself as I watch John play with Greg. When John turns around he has a wicked grin on his face. My cock throbs at the sight of Greg writhing on the grass and John's predator look. I quickly re-tangle my hand into the rope and make sure I have a good grasp on both sides.

 **John:  
** Walking back around behind Sherlock, I look over his shoulder back to Greg, “That was an order Sergeant!” at which he quickly replies, “Yes sir!”

“Much better,” and reach down to grab a firm handful of Sherlock’s luscious arse, squeezing it a moment, but then removing my hand and giving it a good hard spanking. Sherlock shudders and arches his back even further, his grip in the ropes causing them to shake and the whole swing to shimmy a bit. I reach up grabbing him by the back of his neck, running my hand up into his hair and giving a firm pull on his curls to pull his head back. “You ready, cub? How much do you want me inside you right now? And how hard do you want me to fuck your tight little arse?” I growl while I look at Greg making him even more jealous.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Hard Sir. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit tonight." I hear a moan from Greg. I keep eye contact with him while still talking to John.  "I need you to pound me while you pull my hair and spank my ass. Please Sir. I need it to hurt so good."

 **John:**  
“Hmm… while that is certainly an appealing idea, I can’t have both of you in pain tonight. But I am happy to hear how badly you want me to fuck you cub.” Sherlock’s shoulders slump a bit and he lets out a huff of annoyance. I grab the lube bottle again and squirt a good amount over my cock, stroking it to rub it all over. Stepping closer I nudge the tip against his hole before I let it slide a little up his crack instead teasing him a bit more. I bite into his shoulder a bit as I finally let my cock slide inside Sherlock, and oh god the glorious tightness and heat there. I pause for a brief second once I am fully buried inside before I slowly pull almost back out and then push more firmly back inside.

 **Greg:  
** Listening to Sherlock's vivid description of what he wanted John to do to him sends a shiver of excitement through me.  My cock is just aching for attention.  And the look on Sherlock's face as John slides into him... I bring my fist to my mouth and bite down, trying to stifle a moan.  This... is... so... HOT...

 **Sherlock:  
** John slips just the head of his penis inside of me then grabs the ropes near my hips and shoves the rest in one hard thrust. I loud groan escapes me. He pats my rump telling me to settle down or he won't move at all. "Please John, don't do that. Move. I need you to move... Now. Please."

 **John:  
** Half chuckling, half huffing out through my nose, I pull out at a snail’s pace before impaling him quickly again. I do this several more times before even I can’t stand the torture anymore and build up a steady rhythm. Hard enough that Sherlock should be able to cum untouched but not so hard we can’t have more fun later tonight. I feel my edge nearing quickly as Sherlock bounces on my cock from the pivot point of my hands gripping the rope and the swing moving from there out and back.

 **Sherlock:  
** I keep eye contact with Greg while John uses momentum to peg me deep. If I could move my hand I would be tugging at myself but as it is even without touch I can feel my orgasm coming. "So close Sir." Greg is biting his lip to the point I think it bleed.

 **Greg:  
** I can't tear my eyes away from the spectacle in from of me, and my cock is aching.  Just watching this has me on my edge... With a frustrated groan, I grab the base of my dick and squeeze hard.

 **John:**  
“Oh fuck... god... cum for me cub... cum with me,” as my orgasm overtakes me and I cum deep within Sherlock and I feel him spasming around me, our groans loud and scaring a flock of birds from the tree.

 **Sherlock:  
** I spray all over the ground in front of me. Somehow I even managed to get some cum on my chin. When John pulls out a full body shudder passes through me. Even though I got off I feel as if I still need more.

 **Greg:  
** Still shivering from his orgasm, Sherlock opens his eyes and slowly licks his lips, his eyes never leaving mine.  I've seen that look in Sherlock's eyes before...  I jump to my feet, shifting my kilt so it's rubbing over my dick as I move.  "Please, Captain..." I beg, taking a step toward Sherlock and his eager mouth.

 **John:**  
“Sergeant, I already told you... we’re going give you... the gift of a massive one... later tonight,” I say while trying to catch my breath.

“Now take off the kilt if you aren’t going to be still. I’ll not have you cumming all over my family’s tartan!”

 **Sherlock:  
** I whimper at the list opportunity to at least lick his weeping dick. "Please Sir? Just a taste?"

 **John:**  
I walk around in front of Sherlock eyeing Greg as takes off his kilt and is pacing back and forth watching Sherlock. I drop to me knees in front of Sherlock and begin licking up the cum from his legs and slowly moving upwards. I carefully lick his wilting cock clean while he whimpers in his sensitivities state before continuing up his chest and finally getting the last bit on his chin. Sliding my hands up his arms still twisted in the ropes, I pry his fingers from them lowering his arms as I give him a languid kiss.

 **Greg:  
** I lean back against the tree, letting myself fall against it slightly, hoping that the impact will jolt my brain away from thoughts of grabbing John by the hips and fucking him senseless... of shoving my dick down Sherlock's throat...

It doesn't really help.  What I really need is a cold shower.  Maybe a dip by the waterfall...

I scrub my face with my hands, trying to stop thinking about anything at all, willing my cock to stop thinking on its own.  I look up to see both John and Sherlock watching me, the beginnings of grins on their lips.  "What?" I grumble.

 **Sherlock:  
** I hit my knees, put my hands on John's hips and licked him clean. I langiundly stand up and proceed to roughly grab his scalp as I force his lips open with my own and use my tounge to delve into his mouth feeding him his own salty cum load while plundering his mouth to get the remains of my own.

 **John:**  
Licking my lips after breaking away from my kiss with Sherlock, I look down and see a trail of my cum dripping down his leg. “Hey kit, you still hungry for some cum?”

 **Greg:  
** Something between a whine and a growl came out of my throat.  "No... I don't think I can do that, Captain..."

I let out a shaky breath as I look at Sherlock's creamy white thigh, a thin drip of John's cum running down it... "Nope.  Definitely not."

 **Sherlock:  
** Looking at Greg I wince in sympathy but mostly I feel smug. It's been a long time since he's been on the receiving end of having to wait. I turn around to put on my kilt accidently dropping it so I make a show of bending over to pick it up. Making sure my ass in on display, especially the cum leaking out a bit, I glance at Greg and wink.

 **John:**  
Before Sherlock can put on his kilt and get my cum all over it, I reach into the backpack and pull out a couple individually wrapped wet wipes and hand them to him.

“That’s okay kit, it’s an acquired taste,” and I wink at him.

 **Greg:  
** "Dammit... now you're just torturing me..." I mumble at Sherlock and John, as I grab my kilt and wrap back around my waist, wincing as the rough fabric brushes over my hypersensitive prick.  "Sherlock, did you pick all the lavender you wanted?  Maybe I'll get you some more..." I stomp off into field of tall purple flowers.

 **Sherlock:  
** I shake my head no to Greg's question before he heads off into the field.

 **John:**  
Putting my kilt on I watch Greg walk off into the field and call after him, “I love you Kit!” He turns smiling at me and shaking his head, “Love you too, you bastard!”

 **Greg:  
** I meander through the field a bit, plucking lavender that hasn't quite bloomed yet, leaving them with nice long stems.   The smell is heavenly.  When I've got a decent arm-full of them, I take them over to Sherlock.  "I want a few of these, to make lavender wands, but you can use the rest, OK?"

 **Sherlock:  
** I take the lavender with a thank you and kiss him on the cheek. "Will you teach me how to make wand?"

 **Greg:  
** "Of course, love.  We need to find some ribbon for it, though.  I may have some at my flat."  I pull him down and give him a little kiss on the forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

**John:**   
We made our way back to camp with our stomachs growling and I put together some sandwiches while Greg  & Sherlock hung the lavender from the trees to dry.

Lounging in the shade I’m starting to get a bit sleepy and am debating taking a nap when Greg asks if we can all go back to the waterfall one last time.

“Yea, let’s do that. Hey Sherlock, grab the empty trail mix container and you can fill it with honey to bring home while we’re there.”

 **Greg:  
** I toss the container to Sherlock, and grab our picnic blanket.  "C'mon, Sherlock - let's go!" I hook my arm around his and start heading toward the tree where he'd found the beehive before, John following along behind us.

 **Sherlock:  
** As soon as I see the tree I start jogging over. Climbing it carefully I approach the hive and reach in. A few bees crawl on my skin tickling me. Once I have a small piece of cone I drop it down to Greg to put it in the waiting jar.

 **Greg:  
** “Just be careful, cub.  We don't want to piss them off."

I catch the honey comb that Sherlock drops easily, and drop it into the container we brought.  There's a fair amount of honey on my hand, though.  I wipe most of it off on the rim of the jar, but some still remains.  I shrug to myself - no matter.  If Sherlock tosses more honey comb to me, I'll get more honey on my hand.  Best to wait til we're done to take care of it.

 **Sherlock:  
** Once I reach the ground I swagger over to Greg and John to brag about not getting stung either time. Seeing Greg's honey covered hand I look at John to get permission to lick it off. Once he nods I take Greg's hand and start to suck his fingers before he pulls his hand away and grabs his crotch.

 **John:  
** “Good job squeezing back from the edge kit. And good job pushing him to his edge again cub.” I reach out to pull Greg towards me by the back of his neck and we press our foreheads together as he breathes deeply and pushes back from his edge.

 **Greg:  
** "Thank you, Captain," I said, taking a deep breath.  Putting the lid back on the jar, I hand the jar to Sherlock.  "Can we go to the falls now?  Please?"  I'm trying not to sound whiny, but certain parts of my anatomy are looking forward to being rid of the rough kilt and being submerged in cold water.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I can say from personal experience that dried honey is not very fun to remove." A thought hits me. An evil fun thought. "If we let it dry it would it would be an effective cock ring."

 **John:**   
“You may think I have a devilish side, but I am not that kind of evil cub. Let’s get you to the falls kit,” as I pick the backpack up and lead them away from the bee hive tree.

 **Greg:  
** I hurry to keep up with John, very much looking forward to that cold water.

I end up passing John on the path, getting to the falls and making quick work of stripping off my boots, socks, and kilt, laying them haphazardly on the rocks and splashing into the cool water.  Minding the Captain's orders, I keep my hands near the surface of the water, which earns me a smile from him when he enters the clearing.

 **Sherlock:  
** I wander up to the spot where I first watched Greg do that atrocious cannonball dive. Instead of trying to disperse water I decided to show off a bit. There wasn't much space to do a fancy dive but I did manage I backwards somersault and graceful ending.

"Ah. Much better than the last dive." I shake my head, flinging water off my curls and onto Greg.

 **John:  
** I slowly take off my kilt and boots to stand on the edge of the water. Raising my hands above me, I stretch out with my eyes closed and head dropped back, feeling my ribs and spine elongate while I take and let out a deep breath. I open my eyes to find both Greg and Sherlock staring at me licking their lips and slide my hands down my chest as I lower my arms taking myself in hand briefly before stepping into the water. Oh, this is going to be a fun last night.  

 **Greg:  
** I opened my eyes to see John, stretching in the nude.  So much for the cool water being any help.  I splash Sherlock after he shakes his mop of wet curls at me, and dive under the water to escape his revenge.

 **Sherlock:  
** I dive in after Greg and grab him tightly around his waist as we come up for air. "Think it's time we play with our Captain like he’s been playing with us." I kiss his neck and run the tip of my nose over his jaw line up to his ear. "I was thinking we should give him a show if you're up for it. You can't break the rules, but maybe we can find a way to bend them?" I nip his earlobe sharply before I release him.

 **Greg:  
** "What did you have in mind, cub? I don't want to get into trouble..." I eyed him suspiciously.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I was thinking we tell John all the things we appreciate about him as a lover. I don't know if it's what's classified as dirty talk but I -do- know he loves the rasp of your voice when you're turned on."

 **John:  
** "What are you two whispering about over there?" as I make my way across the pool.

 **Sherlock:  
** "It's your call kit." I whisper to Greg just low enough John didn't hear me. I wait to see what he's going to do.

 **Greg:  
** "Oh, nothing important, John... just talking about things we like.  We're behaving ourselves, I swear..." I grinned, waving my hands over my head innocently.

 **John:  
** "I see. And what is it you are liking?" I ask suspiciously.

 **Greg:  
** I duck under the water briefly, coming up just as John gets to where Sherlock and I are resting against the rock wall.  "I was just going to tell Sherlock how much I like seeing you in uniform." I gave him a lusty grin.

 **Sherlock:  
** I move so that now it's John I'm wrapping from behind. "He also enjoys taking you out of it." I rub my hands up and down John's torso and wink at Greg hoping he'll continue and tell John other things we find delicious about him.

 **Greg:  
** I swam up to the two of them, and put my hands on John's shoulders, the rest of my body well away from temptation.  "I like your command voice - at least, when I'm not in trouble, I winked at Sherlock."  I leaned in close to his ear, "And you have the most gorgeous, tight little arse." I nipped his earlobe with a grin.

 **John:  
** “Mmmm…” and I chuckle a bit, “I could say the same bout both of your arses.” I lean my head back against Sherlock’s shoulder and look at Greg through my half-closed eyes as I lick my lips.

“Anything else you like?”

 **Sherlock:  
** Taking advantage of John's bared neck I start to nibble and suck small spots down to his collar bone. Greg licks his lips and looks at me while I stroke up Johns chest to tweak his nipple which makes him twitch a bit. "We love how responsive you are. How you put your all into everything you do."

 **Greg:  
** I traced my fingers along John's lips.  "You have a very talented mouth..." I grinned, and he captured one of my fingers, sucking it into his mouth.  With a gasp, I yanked my hand away, and pushed away from the pair of them, swimming back toward the rock wall, willing away my renewed erection.

 **John:  
** “What's wrong kit? Still too close to that edge of yours?" I call after Greg as I push my arse back against Sherlock's growing erection and he groans into my neck. Pulling away from Sherlock to turn around I pull him into a deep kiss feeling our cocks sliding against each other under the water. Fuck, how can we both be so hard again so soon?

 **Sherlock:  
** "Another thing I enjoy about you Captain Watson," I make a loose fist around his almost completely erect penis, "is your refractory period." Knowing water makes a terrible lube I keep my fist loose. "Or, in your case, lack there of." I return to our kiss with gusto. We keep it slow, our tongues entering and retreating from the others mouth at the same rhythm as my hand.

 **John:  
** Reaching down to place my hand around Sherlock’s cock as we resume kissing, I groan into his mouth before moving down to bite on his shoulder.

“Fuck cub, I don’t know about you, but I can cum again soon,” as he slowly and gently slides his hand over and around my cock. “Which means anything we do tonight is going to mean I’ll take forever to cum. What do you say? Wanna help me with kit tonight?” I ask watching Sherlock’s eyes light up.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes, Sir, Captain, Sir." I arch my back when he bites my shoulder a bit hard for not answering immediately. Uhng. That feels good. "How can I help you, Sir?"

 **Greg:  
** Watching the two of them - I know exactly what's going on under the water, and I desperately want to be part of that.  But orders...

Fuck it, I think to myself.  I slip back under the water, out of sight, and swim over to the two of them, sliding back to the surface alongside them both, my hands running up their legs, and settling on their gorgeous arses.  "I can't take this anymore, gentlemen..."

 **John:  
** “Kit, while I appreciate and love your enthusiasm, I already told you I have plans for you tonight and I’m not letting you cum until then. However, I did grab something before we left camp,” and I pull away from both of them, indicating to Greg he should follow me, and swim towards where our clothes and bag is on the shore. I climb out and reach into the bag to pull out a black rubber cock-ring holding it up for Greg to see. He steps out of the water to stand next to me as I drop on one knee and gently grasp hold of him to slide it on. He shivers and whimpers at my touching his sensitive cock, biting down on his lower lip and his hands clenching into my shoulders.  

“There we go,” as I look up into his eyes. “Now get yourself back in the water and send cub over here.” I look over to see Sherlock smiling at us from the middle of the pool.

 **Greg:  
** I wade sullenly back into the cool water, swimming over to Sherlock.  "The Captain wants to see you... over there..." I tilted my head toward where John was sitting on the shore.

 **Sherlock:  
** I give kit firm but quick hug. "Gregory, what color?" Though he looks sullen he responds with a clear voice saying green. I kiss him on the tip of his nose and head towards John.

 **John:  
** Spreading the blanket on the large flat rock next to the water, I watch as Sherlock makes his way over. His lean muscles making easy work of the swim across to me. He pulls himself up on the rock in one fast movement, water trickling down over his smooth skin as he runs his hands over his hair squeezing most of the water out, while I lie on the blanket looking up at him propped up on my elbows. My cock bobs as he looks down at me, a few curls falling down over his forehead and a smile creeps over his face.

“I’m feeling generous and offering a choice… do you want me inside you again? Or would you rather we do something else?” I ask licking my lips.

 **Sherlock:  
** I get to my knees once I reach the blanket and crawl over on top of John. I made sure no part of my body was touching his. "Do I get to know what something else is first? Or do I have to choose blindly?"

 **Greg:  
** I lean against the rock wall carefully.  I can't hear anything they're saying, but I can guess, with how they're moving around each other.

 **John:  
** “I’m rewarding you cub. What would you like to do?” as I reach my hands up to stroke down his chest and around to his hips as he hovers and drips water over me.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Let me think..." I straddle Johns hips and lean back. "I could ride you. I could suck you off. I could toss off here on top of you... But you know what I really want?" I lean down and use The Voice the guys talk about to tell him what I most desire doing. "I want to feed my cock to that sumptuous mouth of yours."

 **John:  
** Grabbing Sherlock behind the neck I pull him down for a kiss and I suck on his tongue as an answer to his request as He grinds against me. I reach over and pull the back pack to tuck it behind my shoulders and then grab Sherlock’s arse to pull him up my torso, my hands diving deep under him and I tease finger at his entrance. Looking up into his eyes as he watches me, I slide my tongue slowly up to the tip of his cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** I turn my head and nod towards Greg to come over. I rock my hips, slowly feeding my cock in and out of John's mouth. "Ugh. Yes. So warm and moist. Suck a bit harder." Once Greg gets over to us I tell him of my reward.

 **Greg:  
** I swim over to the shore and climb up the stone steps, settling on the edge of the rocks to watch John's luscious lips wrapped around Sherlock's cock.  Sherlock explains to me how my frustration – my insubordination – has earned him this reward, as he rocks his hips against John’s mouth.  “I’m jealous, cub…” I lean in and mumble in his ear, kissing just behind it.  Looking at John’s weeping cock, I get an idea.  “Captain, you look like you need attention...” I ran my hand softly over his thigh, a lascivious smile on my face as I look over at him.

 **John:  
** Reaching one hand out to stroke along Greg’s cheek, I barely nod my head and blink a slow ‘yes’ at him while I continue sucking Sherlock’s cock, before Greg pulls two of my fingers into his mouth sucking on them. My hips immediately lift up in response and I groan around a mouthful of Sherlock causing him to tilt his head back, closing his eyes, and letting a low whine escape his lips.

 **Sherlock:  
** Not wanting to put my back out so I can see the show I decide instead to move. Gently getting up off John and repositioning myself on my knees, facing Greg, and slowly lower myself into Johns waiting mouth.

 **John:  
** Pushing the backpack out from under me as Sherlock turns around, I give his arse a good smack and squeeze as he lowers himself into my mouth again. This time I lift my head up to swallow him down completely for a few seconds before I resume swirling my tongue around his shaft while sucking him. At this angle I can no longer see what Greg is doing but I quickly feel him administering his attentions on me.

 **Greg:  
** Pleased that I'm going to get to participate after all, I move over John's legs and lean over his hips, flicking my tongue teasingly over his glans, wrapping my hand around the shaft and pumping it slowly.  I look up at Sherlock, staring intently at what I'm doing as he fuck's John's mouth.

 **Sherlock:  
** I watch kit lick the precum off John's tip. His eyes had an impish twinkle. John was doing to me what Greg was doing him. It was vaguely like getting sucked off by Greg with John's mouth. The best of both worlds.

 **Greg:  
** John is wriggling beneath me, unable to thrust his hips up since I am straddling his thighs - I have effectively pinned him down.  I drag my tongue from root to tip several times, both John and Sherlock's reaction making my cock ache even more.

 **John:  
** Realizing I’m going to fail miserably at being able to give Sherlock a proper suck while Greg is also sucking me, I decide to escalate things a bit by sliding a couple fingers along the side of my face where saliva has started to drool down and smear them over Sherlock’s entrance. I fell him push back immediately as I let them both slide in at once since he is still fairly open from our fun earlier on the swing. Sucking even harder and faster, I push my fingers in and out of Sherlock, dragging them against his prostate relentlessly.

 **Sherlock:  
** Once John found my prostate I knew I'd be cumming soon. Kit was sucking John down like a fat kid at the slurpee machine. It was messy and loud and hot as any porn but better because it wasn't porn, it was real.

I placed my hand on the side of John's head to stop him from moving. I leaned my weight against the hand on the ground near his shoulder and started to thrust in and out quickly. Little jabs so I wouldn't choke him. He inserted a third finger in me and twirled them around. When kit made eye contact with those big brown beautiful eyes I almost lost it then and there but I held back. I wanted John to cum first. Watching either of my men get a mouthful of cum was glorious... I didn't want to be sidetracked by my own orgasm when it happened.

 **Greg:  
** I give John's dick a few more strokes and light licks, then swallow him down in one swift motion.  I know how much he loves it when I deep-throat him this way - I'm slightly disappointed that I can't see his face when I'm doing this, but the look on Sherlock's face is good enough.  My throat works against him as I swirl my tongue around him.

 **John:  
** I’m not sure how much more I can take – Greg is really giving it his all in sucking me off while I suck and fuck Sherlock with my fingers. And then Greg starts a low hum while my cock is deep down his throat which pushes me over my edge. I somehow manage to keep my mouth on Sherlock’s cock while I moan out around it and my fingers swirl and twist around inside him. As I’m releasing my load into Greg’s mouth I begin to feel Sherlock clench around my fingers and his cock stutters it’s thrusts into my mouth as he begins to cum as well.

 **Sherlock:  
** A final spurt of my own is pumped out at the sight of Greg licking his lips after he swallows John's cum. I carefully move out from above John before leaning over to give Greg a quick peck. Since I needed to move around I decided to be the nice one who went and got the flannels wet to clean us up a bit. By the time I returned John was laying down holding Greg in his arms. It was a snapshot to be framed and put in a place of honor in the wing of my Mind Palace that I built just for them. They each had their own suites but more and more my fondest memories involved both of them.

 **Greg:  
** Tasting John as he cums while watching Sherlock as he cums is intoxicating... and frustrating as hell.  My cock is straining against the ring John put on me earlier, bordering on painful at this point.  When Sherlock steps away, John gathers me up into his arms, holding me tenderly, praising me, reassuring me, which I really need at this point.

 **John:  
** Kissing Greg on his temple as I hold him, I remind him how much I love him and that his reward for holding on will be coming later tonight. “Do you remember how blissed out I was when you two finally let me cum properly after our adventures with Viagra? God that was so good and worth the wait. When I let you cum later tonight, you’ll be lucky to remember your own name.”

 **Sherlock:  
** I wipe down John then snuggle up behind kit. John moves his arm so I can press in close. I squeeze him tightly before I whisper that I love him.

 **Greg:  
** I close my eyes, relaxing into the two of them as they both hold me close.   As wound up as I am, lying here between them like this is comfortable.  I don't think I've ever felt so loved.  The two of them doze off for a few minutes, but never let me go.

 **John:  
** "As much as I could lie here all day with you two, this rock isn't the most comfortable thing," I mumble against Greg's forehead after dozing off for a few moments.

 **Greg:  
** "Well, we do have nice, comfortable sleeping bags back at camp, you know." I reply quietly.  "But first, we need to get this octopus off us."  I nudge Sherlock, but he doesn't move.

 **Sherlock:  
** "M’not an octopus. Imma cute ‘lil otter." Pfft

I stretch my arms out so I can gather a bit more of John into my snug hug of Greg.

 **Greg:  
** "Sherlock, get off us.  We want to go somewhere more comfortable than a rock..."  I brush my thumbs down his ribs in warning.

 **John:  
** "Cub, last warning. Get off us now."

 **Sherlock:  
** "But I'm comfortable..." I pout and move a miniscule amount away. "Better?"

 **Greg:  
** "No.  Up."

 **John:  
** Sherlock whines and pouts as he finally gets up after I give him a good pinch in his side. Greg rolls back and I see he’s gone soft so I remove the cock-ring and drop it back into the backpack. “Let me know when you need it back on again, yea.”

We all get dressed again and quietly make our way back to camp as Greg and I hold hands watching as Sherlock flits around ahead of us looking at the flora and fauna. I notice Sherlock picks a few plants and flowers along the way, and as we walk back into camp I see him get out a journal and sit on his pad in the shade to document the plants. I pull Greg into to the tent and we quickly strip and lie holding each other on top of the sleeping bags as we drift off for a nice nap.


	20. Chapter 20

**John:  
** Waking up an hour or so later with Greg nuzzling into my shoulder and one of my arms completely dead under him, I shift a bit to free my arm which causes Greg to wake as well. Using my not-dead arm I stroke my hand up his shoulder and then down his back to rest it on his hip as I turn my head to kiss his temple.

“How’s your back feeling, love?” I ask.

 **Greg:  
** "I told you before... it's fine.  Feels a bit like a bruise, is all." I mumbled, still half-asleep.

 **John:  
** “I just worry is all… as both your lover and your doctor, so the worry is double,” and I pull him into a tighter snuggle so that he’s almost on top of me.

 **Greg:  
** I smiled into his neck, nipping lightly.  "I'm not used to that, you know.  It's going to take some getting used to."

 **John:  
** I let out a small chuckle, “Yea, Sherlock was the same way, sometimes still is. It’s okay.” My other arm is starting to get feeling in it again now so I run my hands gently over his back feeling for any hot spots and listening for his breathing to change as a sign of any pain.

 **Greg:  
** I leaned up on one elbow with a lop-sided grin.  "Quit that, John." I said.  "It worse than Sherlock and his deductions."

 **John:  
**  “Ouch…” as I mock offense, “and you’re clearly a horrible patient.” I slide one hand back up to his neck and pull us together for a kiss as I slide a leg over his to roll us over putting me on top of him straddling his thighs.

 **Greg:  
** I looked up at him, my hands on his thighs, rubbing gently.  "Don't tease me, John..."

 **John:  
**  “And how exactly am I teasing you?” I ask with a sly grin licking my lips and rocking forward a bit letting our currently still flaccid cocks brush up against each other.

 **Greg:  
** I rock my hips against his - his cock might be slow to react after his afternoon, but mine sure isn't.  I lean up and catch his lower lip with a growl.

 **John:  
** I feel Greg’s cock become hard almost instantly at even this quick contact so I roll off him with a groan while I let his lip bite turn into a gentler kiss. We’re both sitting up now and I reach my hand behind his neck to hold him there as I press out foreheads together.

“You know I’m crazy about you… that I love you… and while you might hate me a little at the moment because of this edging, I can see you also enjoy it. And I like helping you push your limits – it gets me off, knowing I helped you achieve some new level… helping you cum harder than you ever have in your entire life. I don’t think any of us are going to forget this trip anytime soon,” and I smile sliding my other hand to rest over his heart. “Deep breathes, love… I love you Greg,” I say almost whispering the last bit to him.

 **Greg:  
** I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and cover his hand on my chest with my own.  "I love you too, John."  I brush my hand softly along his stubbled jaw, and kiss him softly.  "Even if you are frustrating as hell right now." I chuckle.

 **Sherlock:  
** I put the finishing touches on the picnic I had prepared. I had gathered up the rest of the food, since tonight was our last night, minus a few health bars for breakfast (and because they are disgusting no matter what John says). While they were napping I had taken the time to gather berries, build the fire, and prepare some hot cocoa that would go well with the remaining alcohol.

 **John:  
** Hearing Sherlock moving around the camp I decide it’s best to go see what he’s gotten into while we napped, so I kiss Greg one more time before I get up and put my kilt back on and unzip the tent flap while Greg puts his kilt back on too.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You’re awake. Good." I'm sitting on a small pillow on the blanket and have two more pillows next to me.

"Sit. Sit sit." I wiggled like I do when I'm excited.

 **Greg:  
** "Did you get any rest, Sherlock?"  I look at the picnic he's set out for us, and guess that he hadn't.

 **Sherlock:  
** "NoPe! I managed to organize your rooms in my mind palace and make this at the same time." I pat the pillow next to me. "Now sit. Sit sit sit."

 **John:  
**  “Be right back…” and I head over to the tree line to relieve my full bladder.

Walking back towards Greg and Sherlock sitting on our blanket near the fire I watch as Sherlock pours something off the fire into a mug for Greg. It’s so sweet when I get the rare glimpses of Sherlock being domestic and caring for someone, however this seems to be happening more frequently now that I think about it. I grab a pump of hand sanitizer before I sit on the blanket next to them.

“So what’s all this, cub?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Pfft. It's nothing. I was simply bored. Don't make a big deal out of it." I can tell im blushing but hope they think it's the heat from the fire. I hand John a mug of cocoa as he sits down.

 **John:  
**  “Mmm…” I hum taking a sip from the cocoa that is spiked with a bit of whisky. “Thank you,” as I lean over to give Sherlock a quick kiss.

 **Greg:  
** "Never put whiskey in cocoa before - pretty good, yeah?" I smile, taking another sip.  "So is this all the leftovers, cub?  Sure be nice not to have to haul an ice chest full of food back with us."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I figured it would be the most productive use of my time..." I feel self-conscious about being so openly romantic.

 **John:  
** "It's lovely. And thank you for letting us nap," as I smile at Sherlock before looking over the food he's laid out.

 **Sherlock:  
** I rub my hands with an evil glee. "Tell me what's in store for our Gregory tonight." I nudge the bowl of rinsed berries over to John because I know they're a favorite of his. I also refill kits cocoa with a bit more whiskey than I prefer but he seems to appreciate the bite from the expensive bottle. "I do hope it involves defiling Mycroft’s vehicle in some way."

 **John:  
** Laughing as I toss a berry into my mouth, I respond with a wink and say, “Spoilers sweetie!” I liked to keep them both guessing, when in reality, I hadn’t really thought it through and planned to just let my instincts guide me. All I knew for sure was that I was going to have Greg cuming harder than ever before in his life before the night was over. And I was confident Mycroft’s Land Rover would not be involved. It’ll see enough defiling as it is with our drive up and back yet to happen.

 **Greg:  
** "I appreciate the effort, though, cub..." I grin as he refills my cocoa.  I lean over and give his shoulders an affectionate squeeze.   "I'm sure we will both enjoy whatever the Captain has in store for us tonight."  I put a berry between my teeth, and lean in toward him, daring him to steal it.  When he gets his lips on it, I quickly suck it into my mouth, and kiss him instead.

 **Sherlock:  
** As Greg goes to pull away a bit I lean forward and put my hands on his face, cradling his jaw and lightly brushing my thumbs across his cheeks. I meant to keep the kiss sweet but it quickly becomes passionate as I'm overwhelmed by the opposing textures of his scruffy beard, soft lips, warm mouth, and cold berries.

 **Greg:  
** I quickly swallow the juicy berry, and lean into Sherlock's kiss.  It starts to get a bit heated, his tongue searching my mouth futilely for that berry, when John grabs Sherlock's arm and pulls us apart.

 **John:  
** Sherlock looks at me confused until I grab a berry to toss into my mouth and lean over to pull him into a heated kiss as well. Our tongues crushing the berry in our mouths, the sweet juice taking the kiss to a whole new level.

 **Sherlock:  
** I chase the mixture of chocolate and raspberry in John's mouth, exploring every crevice with my tongue. I lean up on my knees and use leverage to guide him til he's laying down and I'm on top of him. Greg releases a small whimper breaking my concentration and causing me to giggle. John looks slightly dazed but smiling.

 **Greg:  
** I finish my cocoa, and pour two fingers of straight whisky in my mug, as Sherlock giggles, having pinned a very willing John to the picnic blanket.

 **Sherlock:  
** I kiss John’s forehead then help him up. I absently grab kits cocoa instead of mine and take a sip which I immediately regret. "How much whisky is in this?! It's terrible! You can't even taste the chocolate anymore. Travesty." I hand it to John who takes a sip.

 **Greg:  
** "That's because there's no cocoa in it, cub..." I grumbled, snatching my mug back from John.

 **John:  
** I downed what was left in Greg’s mug before he grabbed it back from me while I laughed and took a chaser swig from my own mug of cocoa.

“The berries and cocoa are lovely cub, but what else do we have to eat?” I ask as my stomach rumbles.

 **Sherlock:  
** I take the clean bandana off the different types of sandwiches I made and cut into quarters. Next I produce a plate of the remaining veggies we had before I head over to the fire and grab a pot of soup. "It's nothing special but it's what we had."

 **Greg:  
** I leaned over and gave Sherlock a kiss.  "Thanks, love.  You take such good care of us..." I said, grabbing a couple of sandwich quarters and leaning back on the picnic blanket.

 **Sherlock:  
** "It was nothing. I was bored and thought you two were going to sleep through the night! I had to entertain myself somehow." Pfft. Damn transport is blushing again.

 **John:  
** “Seeing as it’s our last night up here, there’s no way I was going to sleep it away,” I say winking at Sherlock as I take a bit of sandwich and squeeze his thigh.

 **Greg:  
** I pour myself another cup of cocoa - sans whisky this time - and use it to wash down the sandwiches.

 **John:  
** “I have an idea…” as I pour some whisky into all our mugs. “Let’s play a game. Each of us writes a name of a celebrity, fictional character or someone else we’d all know onto a piece of paper and hand it stick it on someone else’s forehead and then we have to guess who are?”

Greg laughs and shakes his head, clearly he’s played this before. Sherlock asks a few questions and I explain the game further – we each take turns asking yes or no question and can guess who we are whenever we like. I tear a page out of Sherlock’s journal and divide it into three pieces. Thinking about a name for a second I write mine down and pass the pen around. Once we all have our names in mind we lick the papers and stick them to each other giggling.

 **Greg:  
** "Oh, and you get to keep asking yes or no questions until until the answer is no.  And when the answer is no, you have to take a drink.  So, I'll start:  John, am I a woman?"  He looks at me with a silly grin, and I point at the name stuck to my forehead.  "The name on my forehead... is it a woman?"

 **John:  
** Laughing at Greg, I respond with "No, now drink!"

"Am I man?" I ask to Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I... I don't know. Do you feel like a man?" This game us harder than I thought.

 **John:  
** "Yes or no cub," I remind him.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Hmm. Yes I guess. As much a man as those Neanderthals you work with."

 **John:  
** Confused by the comment, I think about my next question. “Am I fictional character?”

 **Greg:  
** I giggle.  "Yeah, you're fictional."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I hope so." I scoff and wave for John to ask his next question.

 **John:  
**  “Have I been in any blockbuster movies in the past 20 years?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "How should I know?" Pfft

 **Greg:  
** "I'd say yes to that one, John."

 **John:  
**  “Okay, so was the movie rated R?” and Greg quickly answers no to that.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Am I a person?" I ask Greg. If I pay attention I should have all the clues I need to solve this in three questions.

 **John:  
** "Yes, you're a person," I chuckle.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Am I pretty?" I look for signs of attraction or revulsion to best gage the age, gender, and attractiveness of whoever I am.

 **Greg:  
** "Uh... " I coughed, trying to cover up my giggles.  "No."

 **John:  
** "Well, maybe when you were younger. But you still try to look your best," I add.

 **Greg:  
** "But now, it's a no.  Drink." I nod to Sherlock. 

"My go, right?  Am I tall?"

 **John:  
** "Sometimes," I respond kicking Sherlock for writing the name he did that's on Greg's forehead.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Ouch. It was all I could think of. How was I supposed to know how subjective the questions would be?" I sigh and look at John, "compared to your height I believe yes, the other you is often above average."

 **Greg:  
** "Hm... Am I straight?"

 **John:  
** "Oh, I'd say so. You haven't proven yourself otherwise at least."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Wait John. The other Greg has never said they were or weren't not gay. You of all people should know that one cannot determine a persons straightness by their words. The actions, or in actions..." John cuts me off before I get into a proper strop. "Yeah yeah ok. Greg you may or may not be. Consider it a yes and go on."

 **Greg:  
** "I'm on a roll... do people like me?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Pfft. How am I to know what people like?? People like cardassians in too much make up and jeans and name their kids West..." John gives me his not good look. "-I- like you. Best ‘you’ you could ever be."

 **John:  
** Laughing at Sherlock's answer I clarify, "Yes most people like you."

 **Greg:  
** "Hmm.. so I'm a tall man that most people like.  Am I famous?  Like a movie star?"

 **John:  
** "Hmmm..." thinking about how to answer this one. "I'd say you can't walk through London without people recognizing you."

 **Greg:  
** "Am I Tom Hiddleston?" I grin.

 **John:  
** "Haha no, but wouldn't that be a lovely thought," and I wink at Greg.

 **Greg:  
** I took a swig of my whisky.  "All right, who's up?"

 **Sherlock:  
** Pfft. "Why does everyone like that guy? He's too pretty and hair too perfect. I bet a make-up crew follows him around everywhere. Hmph!"

 **John:  
** I bust up laughing at Sherlock's ironic judgement before composing myself again. "Okay, my turn... Am I a human?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes, you're human."

 **John:  
**  “Okay… is my character alive in the 21st century?” I ask trying to eliminate historical fiction.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I believe so...?" I look at Greg hoping he knows the right answer.

 **Greg:  
** "Alive..." I mulled it over.  "That's a bit hard to determine... ask something else."

 **John:  
** "Am I on earth?" Hmm, maybe I'm a humanoid on another planet or universe?

 **Sherlock:  
** I hide my panic at not knowing the answers by drinking more cocoa so Greg will have to respond.

 **Greg:  
** "Hm...." I hesitated again.  "Let's go with 'yes'."

 **John:  
** "Does the world I come from have what we would call magic?" Trying to figure out if maybe I'm from a Potter or Tolkien type universe.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes!" I shout quickly because I know the answer.

 **John:  
** "Am I Harry Potter?" I guess.

 **Greg:  
** "NoPe!" I answer, mimicking Sherlock's voice.  "Drink!"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Dear God, no!" John would never be sorted into Gryffindor. He's a Hufflepuff through and through.

"Hmm I'm an ugly old man but slightly liked, grudgingly admired, respected ... Am I Margaret Thatcher?"

 **John:  
** Laughing, "No you aren't Margaret Thatcher, who's a woman by the way, not that you've asked your gender yet."

 **Greg:  
** "So... I'm a tall, famous, possibly straight man that most people like, and I'm not Tom Hiddleston... this is tough... can't be Anderson - no one likes him... Do I work for NSY?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Sometimes... Ask something interesting."

 **John:  
** "No, not that we've seen you haven't," I correct Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:  
** "NSY is a Government Agency. Close enough. Now ask something good, John!"

 **Greg:  
** I take another drink and reach for the bottle... my mug is empty.  "Hey, you lushes... where did all my whisky go?" I hold up the empty bottle.  "Guess it's time to break out the good stuff..." I walked over to the box and dug through it, finally finding the new bottle of spiced rum.

 **John:  
** “Okay, so I come from a magical version of Earth… human male… in a major movie recently… am I un-dead?”

 **Greg:  
** "Nope - not un-dead." I grin, waiting for John to empty his mug before refilling it with some of the spiced rum.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Good question, John." I smile at his better than average thinking to come up with such a precise and interesting question.

"I think you two must be wrong. The clues fit that I am Margaret Thatcher, but if you must say I'm not... Am I at least intelligent?"

 **John:  
** "Yes, I'd say you're smart. But I'm not sure you would personally agree," I chuckle. "You think everyone is an idiot."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I'm not... Mycroft!"

 **John:  
** "Oh gods, no! You're not Mycroft. Now drink twice for even thinking that," as I make a disgusted face.

 **Sherlock:  
** I finish off all of my cocoa to get the thought of being Mycroft out of my head. Noticing the fire needs tending I walk off to find more wood.

 **Greg:  
** When Sherlock wanders off, I refill his mug with rum.  "Let's see..." I lean in toward John.  "Am I Sherlock?"

 **John:  
** "No, but I'd say there are some similarities," as I lean into Greg too and give him a quick kiss.

 **Sherlock:  
** After I put more wood on the fire I sit behind John and start rubbing his shoulders. Kisses follow my hands. I open the massage oil I brought out and start to apply it liberally to his skin.

 **John:  
** Distracted by Sherlock massaging and kissing me, I struggle to focus on a good question to ask. “Mmm… am I sexy?”

 **Greg:  
** I watch as Sherlock smooths the massage oil over John's shoulders, making his skin glisten in the fading sunlight.  I shake my head, bringing my thoughts back out of the gutter.  "I'd say yes, some people find you sexy.  You're not my type, though."

 **Sherlock:  
** "You’re very sexy John." I see the weird look from Greg and quickly amend my statement. "YOU, Dr. Watson, are very sexy. Your character is not my type." I push him a bit so that he lays down. I tug on his kilt until he undoes it and lets it fall open.

 **John:  
** Laying back and being stripped I’m finding this game less interesting by the second. But dammit, I want to know who I am. “Ooo… am I Thor?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "The Norse God? No." I take a swig of Rum from the bottle then lean down to kiss John and let it trickle into his mouth.

 **Greg:  
** The whisky and rum are finally getting to my brain, as I watch Sherlock massaging oil over John's naked form.  I let out a heavy sigh.

 **John:  
** After Sherlock pulls away from our kiss, I see Greg practically panting watching us. “Kit, go get your cock ring from our bag and put it on. I’m betting you’ll want it,” as I wink at him.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I'm not Mycroft. I've already won." I lean up and start long solid strokes across his pecks, down his ribs, and back up past his sternum to his collarbone. The motion causes our dicks to rub together a bit. I stop the massage when Gregory returns with his cock ring.

 **John:  
** "Come on cub, I want to keep playing. Let's see how well you can focus on two things," as I smack his arse.

 **Greg:  
** "We're all glad you're not Mycroft, Sherlock..." I laugh as I sit back down by the fire.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fine." I get up and off John and move over to Greg. I grab the ring and his almost completely hard penis. "Am I alive?" The remaining oil on my hand is enough to lube the ring enough that it slips on easy. I stroke Greg a few times til he’s completely hard. I cup the head of his now fully erect member in a loose fist and continue to twist my hand around it while I wait for my answer.

 **Greg:  
** I bite my lip when Sherlock strokes me, whining a little when he slips the ring onto me.  Focusing on the question is decidedly difficult with his hands on me... "Ungh... yes... you are alive..." I finally grab his wrist and pull his hand away.

 **Sherlock:  
** I return to John who was watching us the whole time. This time I settle near his feet and start a slow kneading massage up his legs. I kiss his ticklish spots before I soothe them with pressure from my hands. "Am I..." I don't know what to ask. I've long since deleted the catalog I made of their reactions so I'm at a complete loss. Is this how goldfish feel all the time?! Ugh.

"Am I... Happy?"

 **John:  
** "Yes, although you hide it well most days,” I say with a smirk and sigh at his touches.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I'm alive." I kiss his knee. "I'm happy." I wink at Greg. "Am I loved?"

 **Greg:  
** "By millions." I leaned back on my elbows, watching with a tinge of jealousy as Sherlock ran his hands up John's legs.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Loved. Alive. Happy. I am Sherlock Holmes."

 **John:  
** "Sorry, no. We wouldn't give you your own name to guess anyways," as I pull Greg over and kiss my way up his arm looking into his eyes as we wait for Greg to ask a question.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Good. I don't want to be loved my millions. Just you two." I take a swig off the bottle again.

 **Greg:  
** I shiver as John draws me closer, kissing his way from my wrist to my shoulder.  I catch his mouth when he moves toward my neck and kiss him hard.  He makes a surprised sound and pushes me back.  "Behave, kit," he warns playfully, and resumes kissing my shoulder.

"Right... the game... um.... am I married?"

 **John:  
** “Several times, yes,” and I snigger at the implications of his character’s marriages.

 **Greg:  
** "So I'm a tall man... famous... married several times..." I was trying to consider my question when John leaned up and licked my collarbone, completely derailing my train of thought.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You're mostly male. Or male for now. You seem to prefer being male but I don't know if those preferences make a difference since you've never been a ginge-" ouch. John smacked me again. "Stop confusing him," he tells me. "This game is confusing!" I retort, "and painful." I lay on my back and cross my arms over my chest.

 **Greg:  
** I reluctantly pull away from John and look at Sherlock incredulously.  "I'm the Doctor?" I ask surprised.  I didn't realize either of them watched that show.

 **John:  
** “Very good kit!” as I pull him down to me for a kiss. “And since you won, I should probably reward you, eh?” as I reach down to gently stroke his hard cock.

 **Greg:  
** I moan into John's mouth when he strokes me, my cock straining against the ring.  I sit back up, and ask "You want to know who you are, Captain?"

 **John:  
**  “Oh god yes… I have no clue, very confusing,” as I lean back over towards Sherlock and run a hand through his curls giving them a gentle tug which I know he loves.

 **Sherlock:  
** I continue sulking from John smacking me when I was trying to explain to Gregory the intricacies of the Who-verse so that he wouldn't be confused by John's black and white answers.

 **Greg:  
** I roll my eyes at Sherlock thinking I didn't know something about Doctor Who, then looked down at John.  "You are Jack Frost... the spirit of mischief and chaos personified." I kissed him on the forehead with a grin.  "Seemed to fit you, for some reason."

 **John:  
** I laugh, “Yea, I never would have guessed that one. Cub, do you have yours figured out yet or do you want me to tell you?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "I told you. I'm Margaret Thatcher or Mycroft."

 **John:  
** "I'll give you a few more clues... you've stolen something from her... and she was a client of ours."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Thatcher and Mycroft fit those clues."

"Who am I?"

 **Greg:  
** "What did you steal from Margaret Thatcher?"

 **John:  
** "It's the Queen you brilliant idiot," and kiss him on the temple.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I said the Queen!!!"

 **Greg:  
** "You did not... you said Mycroft."

 **John:  
** Busting up into a fit of giggles I pull Sherlock on top of me and wrap one leg over top the back of his legs.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You don't want to know what I stole from Margaret... She is the Queen."

Mycroft is also a Queen...

 **John:  
** "Cub, I think it's time we reward kit. What do you say?" as we both turn our heads to look at him. I reach out to take Greg's hand and pull him towards us.

 **Sherlock:  
** I turn my attention towards kit and his long-delayed orgasm. Instantly I forget all about the game we had been playing. "Most definitely time for a reward."

 **Greg:  
** "Mmm... sounds like a brilliant idea." I grin moving closer to them, pressing my aching erection up against John's hip.

 **John:  
** Pulling Greg down towards us both, I slide my hand behind his neck and up through his hair as Sherlock moves to kiss him first. I watch for a few seconds, their tongues gliding over and into each other, before I lift my head up to join into the kiss as well. It’s incredibly messy but so erotic, like a very complicated dance in contrast to the simplicity of our relationship and love. Sherlock breaks away and goes the bank the fire while Greg and I slowly rise to head towards the tent.

 **Sherlock:  
** I bank the fire and tidied up the area. In the distance I could see a slow-moving herd. I make a note to ask whether it's deer, elk, or some other beast that grazes in the area. When all is done I enter the tent and zip up the curtain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the changes to tags.

**Greg:  
** As John and I slip into the tent and lie down, I curl up alongside him, running my lips and teeth along his neck with a growl.

 **John:  
** I’m not sure who’s more excited, me or Greg. He’s understandably all kinds of wound up by now, but edging him all day has taken quite a bit of restraint on my part as well. Raking my fingernails up his back and into his hair, Greg nibbles at my neck as Sherlock enters the tent behind us. Sherlock holds up the bottle of lube and indicates with it towards Greg’s arse and I nod in response to him.

As Sherlock kneels between our legs, I pull Greg up off my neck.

"Move up here kit, I want to suck your gorgeous cock," and Greg quickly complies by scooting up so he is straddling my chest, his knees at my armpits.

 **Sherlock:  
** Once Gregory is in position I get behind him and straddle John's hips. I pour some of the lube on that little dip in the small of his back. The coldness causes him to arch a bit. With my hand on his jaw I direct kit to turn his head so that I can kiss him. I rub my fingers down the trail of lube until I reach his entrance.

 **Greg:  
** Once I am settled where John wants me, he slowly laps at my cock.  I whimper and shake, until he finally - thank God, finally - slips the ring off me.  I feel Sherlock shift into place behind me, drizzling the cool lube down my lower back, letting it flow down between my arse cheeks.  I can barely figure out which direction I want to move my hips - to thrust forward into John's mouth, or push my arse back onto Sherlock's slender fingertips - when Sherlock pulls my head back and kisses me, his tongue searching, caressing my mouth.  I twist my hands into their hair - one around the back of Sherlock's curls, and the other in John's short hair - as I writhed between them.

 **John:  
** Starting with slow licks along Greg’s cock while I remove his cock-ring, I look up to watch him kissing Sherlock, their tongues sliding around and over each other’s.

“You’ve been so fucking good today, kit. I want you to cum whenever you’re ready but know that likely won’t be the only time you cum tonight.”

Sliding one hand up his chest, I roll one of Greg’s nipples between my fingers while I pull his glans into my mouth dipping my tongue into the tip.  Greg breaks their kiss lets out a loud groan as I feel him push back against Sherlock’s fingers.

 **Sherlock:  
** The natural tightness of his arse is compounded by the tension he's been forced to endure all day. Unaccustomed to so much resistance, I push harder than normal. Suddenly my finger slips in up to the second knuckle pressing hard against his prostate.

 **Greg:  
** I try to relax against Sherlock's fingers, and when he finally works a finger in, he is pressing hard on my prostate.  I let my head fall back onto his shoulder, my breath coming in rough gasps as he strokes over it mercilessly.

 **John:  
** Tasting a larger than normal amount of precum from Greg tonight I know he’s not going to be able to hold out much longer, so I double my usual efforts on sucking his cock. My hands are both raking over his chest, teasing his nipples, grasping at his pecs. He lifts his head from Sherlock’s shoulder and looks down at me as he fucks my mouth a little harder now, our eyes locked for a few moments until he closes them with another loud groan.

 **Sherlock:  
** As soon as Greg starts to buck I press down a little harder. With his head on my shoulder I'm easily able to nip and bite his neck. In what seems like less than a few seconds he's already exploding into John's mouth with a loud moan followed by a soft sigh.

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock nips at my neck gently, a stark contrast to the rough treatment my prostate is getting from him.  Another stroke, and I cum hard, John's throat working hard to keep up.  Sweet, sweet release... I relax against Sherlock, my thighs still shaking.

 **John:  
** Swallowing down Greg’s cum, I realized I was so focused on making Greg cum I hadn’t noticed Sherlock’s and my cocks are sliding against each other as he straddles my hips behind Greg until I feel him wrap a hand around us. I grind up against him as he holds Greg upright above me. Reaching under my pillow I grab a small jelly butt plug and nudge it against Sherlock’s arm that he is grasping our cocks with and the assumption he knows to slide it into Greg.

 **Sherlock:  
** As Greg's muscles continue to twitch I switch my finger for a small jelly butt plug. I tug on it a few times til I he becomes aware of it. My lubed hand grabs John's dick and my own, holding them together, as I rut on top of him.

 **Greg:  
** In my post-orgasmic haze, I recognize that Sherlock's finger is gone, now replaced by a jelly plug.  Sherlock continues to nip and suck along my neck, and John's hands are stroking lazily along my chest.  I can hear the slick motions of Sherlock and John rutting against each other, little moans and gasps coming from both of them as they slowly rock.

 **John:  
** “Feeling better, kit?” and Greg responds by smiling down at me and running his fingers across my lips, his cock now resting at my neck. I pull his first two fingers in my mouth to suck on them briefly.

“Why don’t you move off me and use your lovely mouth on us while we give you a minute?”

 **Greg:  
** I smile down at John as I move off of his chest, turning to kneel by Sherlock's hip.  They stop moving for a moment, as my tongue swirls over both their heads, forcing its way between them and lapping lightly at the tips.

 **Sherlock:  
** I lean back so Greg has all the room he needs to work with. I stroke John and I a few more times before Greg nudges me away so he can grab us, one in each hand.

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock leans back a bit and I begin slowly stroking one while deep-throating the other, alternating back and forth every few strokes.  All three of us are breathless - the two of them because they are gasping every time I swallow them down or run my thumb around their head, and me because my throat is nearly constantly full of cock.  Both of them have a hand on the back of my head, encouraging me to take whichever dick is in my mouth even deeper, and I am happy to oblige them.

 **John:  
** Eager to bury my cock inside Greg arse and thinking he’s had enough time to come down from his orgasm, I pull his mouth off us and up for a deep kiss as Sherlock pivots off of me as well.

“On your knees, kit,” I order grabbing the bottle of lube and moving in behind Greg. Sherlock is kneeling next to me, our thighs pressed up against each other. I reach over to kiss Sherlock and ask him, “Want to take turns pushing into his tight little arse?” as I grab hold of and wiggle the plug in Greg’s arse.

 **Sherlock:  
** A low growl escapes me at the thought of sharing Gregory with John. I kiss John fiercely before releasing him so I can watch him prep kit. The plug has loosened him until he's slightly more open than normal but the orgasm earlier helped him relax. I rub my hand on his flanks while I bend down to tell him how good he's been and how much we love him.

 **John:  
**  “Oh god, yes… so good… and so loved’” I chime in as I stroke one hand over Greg’s arse and slowly pull out the plug with the other. Pouring some lube in my hand before handing the bottle to Sherlock, I slide one finger in at first happily finding very little resistance, so I quickly add a second being careful to avoid his prostate. Scissoring and twisting my fingers inside him, I add a third as Greg pushes back against me trying to increase the speed and depth of my fingers inside him. Grasping his hip with my free hand I prevent him from rocking back against me again and he whines at the denial.

“Don’t worry kit, you’ll cum again, but not til I fucking say so.”

 **Greg:  
** "Yes, Captain," I whimper quietly.  His movements are excruciatingly slow - I need more, dammit!  Sherlock leans up to my ear, whispering very descriptive, erotic things to me.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You're being so good, kit. So good for us. We love you more than you could ever understand. You could stop this right now and we'd still love you." I look back at John and can see him straining at keeping a tight rein on his control in prep for what we’re going to be doing with Greg soon. "As soon as John is done he's going to fuck you and then stop. Then I'm going to drill your pretty hole before he takes another turn. We're going to switch so much and so often that you won't be able to tell who is doing what."

 **John:  
** Sherlock and I each have one knee between Greg’s knees so we can just tilt a bit out of the other’s way to take turns pushing into him. I stop myself from adding a forth finger and instead remove my hand and stroke my own cock, lubing it up, while I tilt to the side and back a bit.

Sherlock turns to look at me and I nod towards Greg’s arse. “After you, cub. Just go slow and only a few thrusts each turn, okay,” I say with a smile feeling generous.

 **Greg:  
** For having just had what I'm pretty sure was the world's most satisfying orgasm, these two have sure got me wound up against pretty quickly.  Both of them are kneeling behind me, John stretching me with his fingers while Sherlock's hands glide over my skin.  I whimper when John pulls his hand away, about to beg for more when I feel a cock pressing into me... Sherlock's.  Slowly.  Dammit... I start to push back, to get him to move faster, only for Captain Watson to scold me, his hand holding my hip still.

 **Sherlock:  
** I rock into Greg a few times while restricting his hips from moving back hard like hes trying to do. I settle into a slow tug and pull motion that's more about seeing how turned on he can get than about getting off. Just as we settle into a rhythm John taps my knuckles to signal his own turn.

 **John:  
** Stroking my cock as I watch Sherlock push into Greg a few times, I add a little more lube to my hand, and then tap in. As soon as Sherlock has moved out of the way I push into Greg’s tight hole as slowly as I can handle while controlling my breathing. As soon as I’m fully seated, I slide my hands up to Greg’s shoulders and pull back on them to press into him just a bit further. A loud and low groan escapes both his lips and mine.

“God kit… you feel so incredible… I wish I could stay inside you like this all day long.”

I pull all the way out and push into him again ever so slowly as Sherlock strokes his hand on my back. And again one more time before I let Sherlock have another go.

 **Greg:  
** I groan in frustration, knowing they are just winding me up.  It's working, too.  If I weren't resting on all fours, my hand would be busy giving my aching cock the attention it so desperately wants.

 **Sherlock:  
** I put my hand over John's on Greg's hip so he knows I want him to keep it there. I lean as close into John's space as possible to that I can thrust into kit the moment John slips free. In an effort for him not to find a pattern I rock in once hard and fast followed by a few shallow jabs before I pass him back off to John. As John gives him a few strokes I tug down hard on my balls to stem some of the sensation caused by what is still a remarkably tight arse.

 **John:  
** Sherlock and I go round after round like this, it must be a dozen times by now, pushing back into Greg just as the other pulls out, the speed of our thrusts somewhat increasing as we go, but still too slow for any of us to cum from it. It’s my turn again, and after sliding into him, I pull back and snap my hips as I really pound into him just once staying still buried deep inside him. I rotate my hips a bit letting my cock swirl around inside him causing Greg to let out a low groan from deep within him, as if my cock had pushed it out of him.

I slide out, and instead of letting Sherlock have his turn, I slide three of my fingers inside Greg again. “Breath and relax for me kit, I want to try something,” I instruct. I turn my hand upwards to avoid his prostate and find I can easily fit my forth finger in as Greg relaxes his muscles. Twisting as I push slowly in and out of him, Sherlock bends down to kiss and lick at Greg’s arse cheek while he rubs his hands over them and up Greg’s back. This is the one time I’m glad to be a bit smaller in stature than these two as my hands are small enough to achieve what I do next. Cupping and curling my hand I slide my thumb in just a bit at first. And gradually let more and more of my hand push inside him.

“God kit, the sight of this is something I will never forget,” as my cock slowly seeps precum at how turned on this is getting me. Greg’s groaning is almost constant now, growing louder and deeper than I have ever heard him before.

 **Sherlock:  
** I see John's bobbing erection and know he won’t be able to last much longer. I get behind and wrap my arms around him. I use my hand to gather the copious amounts of pre-ejaculate he's dripping and add it to my own. After a few strokes of my head I move so that I’m in better position to prepare Captains opening. The mix of lube and precum makes for a sticky mess perfect to give ease to the penetration of two fingers and still give him that slight burn he craves sometimes.

 **Greg:  
** John's good with his hands, but this... this is a whole new level.  I'm riding along the knife's edge between pleasure and pain, and it's incredible.  I am practically shaking, trying to keep from moving against his hand.  "Please... more..." I beg.  I know it won't take much.

 **John:  
** Just as I work Greg open enough for my thumb joint to push into him, Sherlock pulls his fingers out from inside me to slide his cock inside. The sight of my complete hand inside Greg’s arse mixed with the feeling of Sherlock pushing himself completely inside me almost pushes me over the edge and I reach down with my free hand to squeeze at the base of my cock and groan. Fuck, this isn’t going to last long.

“Fuck me… hnng… make me cum, cub,” I cry out as I rotate my hand inside Greg carefully pushing into him as I begin to apply a gentle twisting pressure against his prostate. “How bad do you want to cum, kit?”

 **Greg:  
** The most obscene sounds are coming from deep in my chest every time John's hand twists against my prostate.  "Need... need to cum... so close..." I gasp, almost sobbing in desperation.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab John's hips to keep him still while I thrust deep inside him. I go at a fast pace until I see Greg wiggle his arse and beg for more. I slow down and focus on being balls deep inside him. I do some pelvic thrusts so that I know John's getting his prostate consistently rubbed. Looking over John's shoulder I see as the last part of John's thumb is sucked into Greg's hole. "Fuck. Fuck fuck. Uhng. John. So good. So pretty. Kit. Beautiful."

 **John:  
** “Oh god… cum for me kit,” I cry out as the sound of Sherlock’s voice and his cock relentlessly hitting my prostate pushes me to my edge. I somehow manage to catch all of my cum in the hand I’m only barely stroking myself with as I feel Sherlock unload inside me as we all groan out in some devilish orchestra and I feel Greg pulse and tighten around my hand as his orgasm completely wrecks him. He’s convulsing in spasms and fucking himself against my hand uncontrollably. It’s the most gorgeous and intense thing I’ve ever seen.

 **Greg:  
** Those words from John, and another twist of his hand, and I begin to shake violently, something between a groan and a scream coming from me as my orgasm races through me.  As the waves and aftershocks begin to ebb, my arms begin to wobble and I fall forward onto my elbows, my head resting on my hands as I pant and gasp.

 **Sherlock:  
** I pull John's cum filled hand up to my mouth and lick it clean. His eyes are sparkling and he shivers before he lets out a small laugh. I'm happy for him, for both my men. John is in a mild euphoria of top space and Gregory appears to be in complete relaxation mode.

 **John:  
** "Hand me some baby wipes would you, cub," as I hold both my hand up like I'm prepping for surgery and breathing heavy. Sherlock proceeds to wipe my hands clean for me and as I'm using more of them to carefully clean up Greg and Sherlock cleans himself, I hear something outside the tent. At first just the sound of something walking on the grass, but then a low grunt and huff as I see the tent suddenly move as whatever it is brushes against it.

 **Greg:  
** I've completely collapsed on the floor of the tent, pleasantly and deeply satisfied, when we start hearing the sounds outside the tent.  "Uh... guys?  What the hell is that?" I say in a hoarse whisper.

 **Sherlock:  
** I turn off the lamp inside the tent. The sound goes away briefly but returns on the other side. We can see a vague outline of a massive creature from the low glow of the fire.

 **Greg:  
** "It's probably just curious." I whisper in the dark.  "More afraid of us than we are of it, I'd bet."  With a quiet groan, I sit up, and raise my voice.  "SHOO!  GET OUT OF HERE!"  I yell at the mystery animal. 

The huffing outside the tent stops, and just as I'm about to tell John and Sherlock that I'd succeeded in scaring the intruder off, there's a loud noise, and an antler tears through the thin tent fabric.

"SHIT!" I holler, and the three of us come tumbling out of the tent - tearing the zipper right out of the door panel - just as the stag pokes his antler through the fabric a second time, and with an angry toss of his head, manages to collapse the tent completely, yanking the stakes from the ground and flinging it around.

 **Sherlock:  
** I guide us towards the Rover and open the back hatch to get us inside. It was a good thing I picked the lock earlier when they were asleep. I just had to defile the back of the SUV.

 **John:  
** I managed to grab a torch just before we escaped from the tent so after waiting a few minutes in the back of the Rover, I quietly climb out through one of the doors and shine it around to make sure the stag had left the area. An angry or horny stag was nothing to be antagonizing with its deadly horns.

“He’s gone. Come help me salvage what we can from the wreckage,” I call back to the Rover. I find the tent remnants about 30 feet away from where it originally sat with a lot of the poles snapped and several holes torn into the fabric. We manage to pull out most of our blankets and pillows undamaged as well as the baby wipes container. The lantern is crushed and I didn’t find Greg’s cock ring or plug but decided that could wait til morning to search for.

“Looks like we’re all sleeping in the Rover tonight. I’ll fold down the back bench and we’ll just get cozy laying side by side back there. Unless you’d all rather sleep under the stars tonight?” I ask jokingly.

 **Greg:  
** "With homicidal deer about?  I don't think so, mate - I'll sleep in the Rover." I laugh, helping John gather up a few of the obviously salvageable items and carry them back to the Rover.  Together, we manage to fold the back bench down, giving John and I nearly enough space to stretch out (Sherlock just curled up across us, the lanky git).


	22. Chapter 22

**Sherlock:  
** I woke up in the Rover cuddled with Gregory and John. The lack of space caused me to entwine myself with them in contortions even I am not sure how I got into. Stupid Mycroft and his stupid Rover that had no room for Consulting Detectives to properly sleep. Hmph. Just another reason to defile his vehicle. I untangle myself and quietly leave.

 **Greg:  
** I wake up just as Sherlock climbs out of the Rover, heading for the tree line.  I look over at John, sleeping peacefully. I tuck a blanket up around him, give him a kiss on the temple, and slip out of the Rover to start up some coffee.

 **Sherlock:  
** I return from my walk to be greeted by a sleepy DI and fresh coffee. "Thank you," I mumble as I accept the offered beverage.

 **Greg:  
** "Good morning, Sherlock." I sipped at my coffee.

I stare at the fire, deep in thought.

 **Sherlock:  
** I grab a blanket and sit near Gregory putting the blanket over both of us. "Want to tell me or should I deduce what has you so contemplative this morning?"

 **Greg:  
** I look at him glumly.  "I hate it when you do that."  I stare into my coffee.  "I have never been involved in a relationship like what the three of us seem to have... or am I just kidding myself?  You two are... so close.  I'm kind of a third wheel, aren't I?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "Do you honestly think so little of yourself, or of John or I, that you are less than a full partner in this relationship?" I drink a bit more coffee and wonder where I have erred and given him such absurd thoughts.

 **Greg:  
** "I dunno... I just... It's just unfamiliar territory." I sigh.  I feel like an idiot, really.

 **Sherlock:  
** I ask myself what one is supposed to do in such a situation... What's normal? What's expected? Coming to no conclusions and having no John to follow, I do the only thing that comes to mind.

Greg oomfs as I tackle him into a hug and wrap every limb I have tightly around him. "I'm sorry. I've failed you somehow but I'll fix it. Don't leave."

 **Greg:  
** "I'm not leaving, Sherlock, at least not until you want me to.   I love the both of you.  I just..." I took another gulp of my coffee. "... last time I felt like this, it was only one person, and look what happened there.  She ripped out my heart and pitched it over a cliff.  Now, there's two of you... I don't think I could take it if I was just a fling for you guys."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Having no heart before now it has never been broken like yours." I get more comfortable in our hug. "Your wife was a stupid drool adulterer not even worthy of Anderson. You have a beautiful heart and she was careless. I will never hurt you on purpose. I will hurt you, because I am me and I hurt everyone eventually, but never with intent to harm you."

 **Greg:  
** I lean my head onto Sherlock's shoulder, his arm still wrapped around me.  "You really think that of me?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "You tell me Gregory," I look him in the eye as best I can in the predawn light, "am I lying?" I put my hands along his jaw and kiss him slow and sweetly. Just a brush of my lips against his, a mixture of our breaths, a sigh escaping me as I try to show him how much I love him.

 **Greg:  
** I hum into the kiss, delicate and soft - very unexpected, if I'm honest about it.  Sherlock's kisses are usually so much more passionate, but this... this is loving.  It feels warm and pleasant.  I pull back and look into the ocean of his eyes.  "Well... you are a terrible liar, so I know it's the truth." I brush my thumb across his cheek softly with a fond smile.

 **Sherlock:  
** "I am a wonderful liar! When I want to be. I did convince an entire top secret base that I was Mycroft Holmes if you would remember." The memories of Baskerville come and go quickly.

 **Greg:  
** I laugh nervously. "Yeah, I suppose that's true.  But you don't lie when it's important."  I certainly hope he doesn't, anyhow.

 **Sherlock:  
** "No, I don't lie when it's important even though I know you and John would wish I'd just shut up as you've mentioned a time or many." I pull him up til we're snuggled but sitting so we can drink our coffee. "I couldn't even lie to you when I noticed your wife's (Pfft) infidelity. I've worried it was as much I as it was her that broke your heart."

 **Greg:  
** I pat his knee affectionately. "I knew about that, Sherlock - I just didn't want to admit it... was afraid if I said it out loud, it would be my fault. But when my best mates tell me, well, that doesn't hurt as much."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I'm… I was... I am... A best mate?" I must have heard him wrong.

"Oh, you must mean when Sally said something to you about it."

 **Greg:  
** I choke on my coffee. "Ha! Sally only pretends to be my mate... when she thinks it'll get her something.  You and John aren't like that.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Of course John isn't. He's as true and steadfast as people can be." I let out a whistful sigh. "I believed it would be you and he that developed a sexual component to your relationship. I was unprepared to find either you, or he, genuinely attracted to me."

 **Greg:  
** "You're not, either. I've always thought your friendship was genuine, even if you pretend ypu can't remember my name." I nudge him with my elbow jokingly. "Love is a whole different thing, though... I guess I was a bit afraid of how hard and fast I fell." I shrug.

 **Sherlock:  
** "It’s basically a chemical reaction based on the endorphin effect caused by neatness of-" Greg smiles at me in a fond and exasperated grin that I've only ever seen him use on me. "Ah... Err... I mean I love you...?"

 **Greg:  
** I kiss him on the forehead ans ruffle his curls. "Love you, too, Sherlock."  I sit back, finishing my coffee, and thinking about their earlier offer of 221C.

 **Sherlock:  
** We sit in silence for a moment. As the Sun starts to come up I suggest we leave a note for John and go down to the hot spring to see the Sun rise.

 **Greg:  
** I scribble a note on a slip of paper I found in the Rover's glove box, putting it where I know John will find it, and take Sherlock's hand, leading him toward the hot spring.

 **Sherlock:  
** We get to the springs and quickly enter. The warmth of the water and coffee have us both starting to relax the muscles that are sore from cramped sleeping the night before. We look towards the Sun and unwind physically.

"Was I an acceptable addition to being with John?"

 **Greg:  
** "Of course you are, 'Lock," I said quietly. "It's just an adjustment for me. I'm sure for John, too, and for you - to divide your attentions between two other people. Not something everyone can do so naturally, you know."

 **Sherlock:  
** "You've had my attention since the day we met." I remember the day when Greg saved me with an equal amount of shame and disgust for my state of being at the time. "Why did you stay at the hospital? You should've left when Mycroft showed up."

 **Greg:  
** "Even when you were strung out like you were, I could tell you were a good kid.  You put up a cold facade, but you are far from that." I swim to the center of the spring, floating on my back and relaxing.

 **Sherlock:  
** I sit and watch him as he floats in the spring. I wonder why he stayed after Mycroft got there.  Why did he take a chance and let me into his crime scenes? Into his life? When am I going to mess it up...?

 **Greg:  
** "Your brother, on the other hand," I continue, "didn't see you that way.  I thought you needed a chance - something to keep you occupied."

 **Sherlock:  
** "You are aware my brother is attracted to you." I make a gag noise. "I look forward to the day when he realizes you are not simply my friend. He has made a few remarks about how good it is for me to have a father figure other than him in my life." I lay my head back and watch as the fog starts to burn off. "I'm torn between what is more puke inducing. Him seeing himself as a father figure or me calling you Daddy?" A wicked thought comes to mind. "Yes. Next time you and he are in the same room I shall call you Daddy." I giggle the giggle of the truly twistedly humored.

 **Greg:  
** I shudder with revulsion.  "Well, your brother does NOTHING for me, believe me.  I'm sure he meant well.  Someone had to protect you from yourself." I giggle a little.  "And calling me 'Daddy' will get you absolutely nowhere, cub... I might never come back to Baker Street if you start that."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Then never shall you hear it. It is not worth teasing Mycroft if it upsets you." In this instance. "Come to the blanket with me?" I get out and lay on the blanket to dry off after I pour some coffee from the thermos.

 **Greg:  
** I follow Sherlock out of the spring, shivering a little in the slightly chilled morning air.  Leaving the offered cup of coffee to the side, I curl up alongside him. my head resting on his chest.

 **Sherlock:  
** I rub his back for a moment before I kiss his hair. "Budge over." I scoot him off and grab the oil out of the backpack. "I saw your jealousy last night as I massaged John. Would you like one? There are other ways to warm you if you prefer."

 **Greg:  
** "A massage sounds fantastic." I roll over onto my stomach, laying my head onto my crossed arms.  "And I wasn't really jealous, I guess... more envious.  Of course, I was also horny as hell, which complicated matters."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Tell me something, Gregory. Anything you want to. Something I haven't yet deduced." I pour some oil in my hands to warm it and start long presses of my thumbs on the soles of his left foot.

 **Greg:  
** "Something you haven't deduced, hmm?" I groan as he massages my foot.  "I assume you know that police officer wasn't my first career choice?"

"I assume you know that police officer wasn't my first career choice?  In fact, I'm kind of surprised I was allowed in the force at all..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Where you a trouble maker? Have a medical condition??" I start with massaging his left calf as I wait for his answer.

 **Greg:  
** "Let's just say I spent a little time on the other side of the bars before someone took me under his wing and straightened me out." I said, blushing a little.  "Nothing major... some petty theft... stole a car once..."

 **Sherlock:  
** A laugh escapes me at the thought of a young Gregory in a leather jacket hot wiring a car. The laugh quickly turns to a hum of appreciation at the thought of our silver fox in a leather and jeans. "Do you own a motorcycle by chance?"

 **Greg:  
** I laugh with him.  "My ex made me sell it - claimed she was worried I'd get myself killed on it.  I'll buy another one some time, though - need to save up some money for it.  I loved riding."

 **Sherlock:  
** I finish his left leg and start on his right foot. "I would love to see you in leathers, with or without a motorcycle to ride."

 **Greg:  
** My left leg feels like jelly now, and I groan as he starts on the right.  "I bet I still have a set of riding leathers somewhere, unless she threw them out.  I'll have to dig through storage and see.  Of course, they might not fit anymore..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "A quick trip to Aero Riders on the way home will fix that." I get sidetracked by the idea of Greg in riding chaps. Better, assless riding chaps.

I get to Greg's thighs and stroke less deeply in consideration of last night's activities.

 **Greg:  
** I groan along with the massage, as Sherlock's lithe fingers press the knots out of my thighs and moves up to my back.  The Land Rover may be comfortable to drive, but it's positively awful to sleep in.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Who was it that saved you from a life of petty crime?" I move up to his lower back and start on the knots there.

 **Greg:  
** "Detective Sergeant Atkins.  He caught me trying to steal his car.  Rather than arrest me, he brought me in the house, cooked me a meal, gave me a safe place to sleep for the night.  Didn't ask anything in return, either."

 **Sherlock:  
** "You were lucky to have a person in your life. I know. You were that person for me." I give the small of his back a kiss before I move to massage the middle. "That night when you found me I had given up. When I woke in the A&E I was dismayed to find I was still breathing. Seeing you in the chair beside me gave me the first feeling of not wanting to die." I kiss him again. "The ultimatum of crime scenes or drugs also helped."

 **Greg:  
** "Yeah, well, I was glad to see you wake up.  We weren't sure you would."  I shifted with a groan as he worked through the muscles in my middle back.  "I talked with your brother about having you help me - he thought there was no chance you'd stay clean for the opportunity."  I grinned.  "Kinda nice to prove him wrong."

 **Sherlock:  
** Pfft "He told me the same the same thing. That is wasn't possible a few stupid puzzles could keep me off drugs. He also implied you were bluffing." Thankfully he was wrong.

 **Greg:  
** "Tells you how little he knows.  I suck at bluffing.  That's why I never join in at squad poker nights." I laugh.  Sherlock kneaded the tight muscles in my upper back and shoulders - so relaxing, and surprisingly, not at all erotic this morning.

 **Sherlock:  
** "The squad won't allow me to their poker night. Maybe they would let me come if you did. I could easily win much more than you will lose."

 **Greg:  
** "Oh, I couldn't do that to them.  I was a lowly constable once - living hand-to-mouth, long hours, minimal salary... wouldn't be right to take their money like that." I jumped as he started digging into the knots in my shoulders.  "Ow!  That's pretty sore - take it easy, yeah?"

 **Sherlock:  
** I hadn't been paying attention but quickly came back to the job at hand. We were quiet for a while as I started to focus on his neck and top of his shoulders. "Pfft. No fun. What if I only win what you lose?"

 **Greg:  
** "Nah - no fun.  Besides, I don't want to share you and John with them." I wink.  "I like keeping you all to myself." I sat up, rolling my now-loose shoulders slowly.  I put an arm around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.  "Thank you, love."

 **John:  
** Waking up alone in the back of the rover, I sit up and don’t see Greg or Sherlock outside it anywhere. Assuming they had gone to the springs I get out and throw my kilt and boots on. I see they made coffee and since I don’t see the thermos around, they must have taken it with them, so I grab a breakfast bar and make my way to the springs too. 

Approaching the springs, I can see them through the trees kissing and laughing and I feel a warmth spread through my chest and my breath catches. Walking a little faster to close the distance, I call out to them, “Good morning loves!”

 **Sherlock:  
** "Jawn!" I jump up to hug him. As soon as he’s in my arms I swing him around once.

 **Greg:  
** "Mornin' Captain.  Coffee?" I hold up a cup for him.

 **John:  
** I laugh at Sherlock's embrace and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh god yes!" as I wrap my hand around the warm mug and inhale the aroma before taking a sip.

 **Sherlock:  
** I flop down on the blanket and sprawl between my two favorite men.

 **Greg:  
** I lay out next to Sherlock, who is doing his best to occupy as much of the blanket as possible.  Staring up at the morning sky, I sigh.  "We're going to have to go home, aren't we..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "NoPe."

 **John:  
** I look down at Sherlock while taking a gulp of my coffee and chuckle to myself at him. “First you didn’t want to even come here, and now you don’t want to go back home?”

 **Sherlock:  
** "I don't want to have to share you again. I like having all your attention. It should be that way all the time."

 **Greg:  
** "Fickle git, isnt' he?" I laugh.

 **John:  
** I lean down and give Sherlock a kiss. "I'm going to go for a swim and then we need to start packing up camp. Sorry cub."

 **Greg:  
** We both enjoy the view as John strips off his kilt and boots and walks into the water, the stream curling around him. I put my arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and nuzzle up against his cheek. "This has been a good weekend, hasn't it, love?"

 **Sherlock:  
** "M’not fickle."

 **Greg:  
** I chuckle.  "Yes, ya are." I ruffle his curls.  "And we wouldn't have you any other way."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Playing homeless wasn't too bad I guess." I nudge his shoulder before I stand and help Greg up. "Next time -I- am organizing the vacation." We take the few steps to the hot spring hand in hand.

 **Greg:  
** "I am going to miss this hot spring..."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Then let's make the most of it." I get in the water and head over to sit next to John.

 **John:  
**  “Sorry about your tent Greg.”

 **Greg:  
** "Just means if we want to do this again, someone else has to provide the tent," I grin.

 **John:  
**  “Oh we are definitely doing this again!” as I think about making this an annual trek.

“By the way, how are you feeling this morning? No pain or anything?” I say quietly to Greg.

 **Greg:  
** "Nothing's sore that needs doctoring, John," I wink at him.

 **John:  
** "If you say so... although I don't envy you having to sit in the Rover the rest of today," and let out a small chuckle.

 **Sherlock:  
** Just as I'm about to say something about not letting me drive I stop myself. That was almost such a stupid mistake. If I drive I won't be able to make sure Mycroft’s Rover is properly defiled.

 **John:  
** "Oh, I planned on driving us back anyways. And you'll likely have to fight Sherlock for space in the back," and Sherlock smiles his big Cheshire cat grin at us both.


	23. Chapter 23

**Greg:  
** We dug through the remains of the tent to see what we could salvage.  The tent itself was a total loss, unfortunately, and the lantern was cracked, but the mats and pillows we'd left behind were still all right.  Sherlock and John rolled up the mats while I bundled up the tent, to be discarded when we got home.

 **John:  
** "Okay, I think we have everything loaded up. Let’s sweep the area one last time to make sure we don’t leave anything behind,” and we all head out in different directions looking down as we wander about the area.

My shoe bumps against something... “Found your cock-ring Greg!” and I chuckle at the memory of last night.

"Sherlock, can you use your super-detective-powers to find the jelly plug? I really don't want Laird Campbell finding it out here," cringing at the thought.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Really? You want me to use my famous deductive skills to find a no longer useful --" I kick something with my foot as I'm walking to the Rover. The object goes flying towards John. "Found it."

 **John:  
** "I'd rather we disposed of it then having it be found by someone else. Alright, you find anything Greg?"

 **Greg:  
** I look up at John.  "All I found was one of the torches - looks like the glass is broken, though."

 **Sherlock:  
** I double check to make sure the honey and lavender are safely tucked away. Once I'm certain they will arrive to Baker in one piece I start playing with my phone. John and Gregory can take all the time they want to see that nothing has been left. Greg even made sure we took all are garbage which is in a bag in the boot.

 **John:  
** Greg and I are walking back towards the Rover, both still looking around on the ground, when I look up and see Sherlock splayed across the back seat and playing on his mobile phone. Nudging Greg with my elbow and pointing towards the vehicle, I shake my head and chuckle.

I hand Greg his cock-ring, and pulling a tissue out of the glove box, I use it to pick up the jelly plug that Sherlock had managed to kick on to the windscreen and place it in the trash bag in the boot.

 **Greg:  
** I lean against the open back door, staring at Sherlock.  "Is there any room for me back there, Sherlock?" I gave him my best 'needy puppy dog' look but couldn't quit grinning.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Is there? Yes.  Will I move?" His soulful look is diminished by his boyish grin. "Maybe there is. What would I be getting for giving up all this leg room?"

 **Greg:  
** "I think you've gotten quite a lot this weekend... more than enough to spare a little leg room for a few hours," I say, gently sliding into the back seat, pulling his legs onto my lap.  His position hardly changed - I'm just positioned under his legs now.  I softly stroke his legs from ankle to mid-thigh.

 **John:  
** Sliding into the driver’s seat and getting buckled in, I look back to see it’s going to be a fun drive back to London. I pull out my phone and open my GPS app, but before putting it in the cradle I sync it with the Rover’s Bluetooth and pull up one of my favorite playlists. Now that I have some driving tunes, I turn around in the clearing and head down the gravel road back to civilization as I take one last look around the site and smile to myself.

 **Greg:  
** I lean back in the seat, my eyes half-closed as I listen to the music.  My hand is stroking idly past Sherlock's knee, grazing over his inner thighs.  I can almost hear him purring.

 **Sherlock:  
** My attention is diverted from my phone to Johns awful taste in music. It's actually not bad, but I do not want to reinforce his neglect of classical music by telling him so. I find Imagine Dragons to be quite... Imaginative? Dragony? Whatever. They're good.

 **Greg:  
** Sherlock is so deeply engrossed in his phone, I am pretty sure he is paying no attention to what I am doing.  Time to test the theory.  My hand grazes over his inner thighs then palms over his cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** The only acknowledgement I give Greg is to raise my outside knee so that he has more room to work with.  I want to see just how far he'll go to get my attention.

 **Greg:  
** I chuckle at Sherlock's shift of position.  I can play that game. I reach farther up and unbutton his jeans with one hand, the other squeezing and stroking his inner thigh.

 **Sherlock:  
** I pull down my zip then continue to play with my phone. "Knight to Queens Rook." Chess has many practical uses in life.

 **Greg:  
** I grumble, frustrated at his obsession with the phone.  "Fine, Sherlock.  Whatever..." I slouched against the seat, arms crossed.

 **Sherlock:  
** I glance up at his almost me-like pout. I'm not convinced it's an act but my experience with relationships is limited and I don't want to mess this up. I poke him with my toe until he finally looks at me. "Sorry." I set my phone face down on my lap. "Please continue." John's laughter from the front seat is not appreciated.

 **Greg:  
** "Really? Am I more interesting than your phone?" I ask, feigning innocence.  I give John's seat a swift kick - if he doesn't stop laughing, I'm going to start giggling.

 **John:  
** I swear I’m trying not to laugh as I know it will make Sherlock upset, but the scene playing out in the backseat is too much like one I had with him on the sofa one night shortly after we became intimate.

 **Sherlock:  
** "As you can see I've set my phone down." I look between John and Greg and wonder if they're sharing some sort of joke on me. My hands itch to grab my phone and research similar situations.

 **Greg:  
** I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the lips, slipping his phone off his lap and tucking it down the front of my jeans.

 **Sherlock:  
** I sit up and notice John looking at us via the rearview mirror. I toy between getting my phone back or giving him a show. Maybe I can do both.

 **Greg:  
** I can see the mischievous gleam in Sherlock's eye.  "What are you going to do about it, Sherlock?" I say in a low voice.

 **John:  
** Coughing to mask the chuckle bubbling out of me, I trying to keep my eyes on the road.

 **Sherlock:  
** Lunging at Greg I tackle him and push him to a laying position on the bench under me. Quickly I put my hands down the waist band of his trousers but don't find my phone so I snake my hands up from the bottom cuff.

 **Greg:  
** I let out a yelp as Sherlock forces me onto my back, his hand quickly down the front of my pants.  Of course, he was looking for his phone, not what he actually found.  Disappointed, he withdraws and tries reaching up my pant leg instead.  I just about shriek, "Hey! That tickles!" jumping away from his hand.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Where did you put it?" I start patting him down similar to what he's done to me a few times during pat downs before he'd let me in to crime scenes when I was newly sober. "Jawwwn! Graham stole my phone!" By this time John is laughing so hard it's a wonder we haven't crashed. I smack the back of his seat in retaliation.

 **John:  
** "Nope, I'm staying out of this!" I call back to Sherlock.

 **Greg:  
** "Smart choice, John." I grin.

"Now, Sherlock, I think you were pretty close to finding what you need." I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down, crushing his lips to mine.

 **Sherlock:  
** My complaints about checking emails for cases are muffled by his kisses. I eventually melt into him, swapping lazy slow kisses that are made of brushes of lips and small swipes of tongue.

 **Greg:  
** I feel him relax on top of me, and let my hand brush down his back, smoothing over his delightfully plump arse before sliding back up, pulling his shirt out of his waistband to expose bare skin to my fingertips.

 **John:  
** The song playing is about to end so I switch to a playlist more fitting for the impending activities in the back seat. Massive Attack starts playing as I hear them both quietly moaning.

 **Sherlock:  
** My foot starts tapping to the beat of the music and the kisses pick up tempo. Soon I find myself shirtless and somehow underneath Greg.

 **Greg:  
** I manage to flip us over, and pin Sherlock under me on the leather bench seat.  I look down at his now-naked torso with a predatory smile.  "Well, hello there, gorgeous," I growl, kissing my way down his neck and chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples as he squirms against my hands holding his wrists firmly against the seat.

 **Sherlock:  
** I buck my hips in an attempt to get him to move further down. My flexibility comes in handy as I'm able to squirm out of my trousers without using my hands.

 **Greg:  
** I continue tonguing my way down Sherlock's body, to see that he's managed to shimmy his trousers down, freeing his now-erect dick from them.  I look up at him with a mischievous grin, then start licking and nipping my way down his inner thigh, purposely avoiding his cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** Now that he's released my hands I'm free to stroke his silver hair with one hand and my shaft with the other. A quick look at John shows that he's straining in the front seat to get a better view from the rearview mirror to see what's happening.

 **John:  
** Adjusting the tightness of my jeans, I wiggle in my seat and move the rear-view mirror to get a better view.

 **Greg:  
** With a chuckle, I wrap my hands around each of Sherlock's wrists, pressing his hands back onto the bench seat.  "No need to rush things..." I say, licking a long, wet stripe up his shaft, making him arch his back.

 **Sherlock:  
** "No need to go slow either." I struggle against his restraint of my hands for a few brief seconds before I register his mouth on my penis. "We have... mmm... a lot left of this car... ugh... to defile before... wow... we return it."

 **Greg:  
** "I like slow..." lick "Slow is thorough..." lick "Make sure I don't..." lick "...miss anything." I take him into my mouth, my tongue swirling over his hot skin as his head brushes the back of my throat. I pull back, letting my soft warm breath caress him as I continue to speak.  "You wouldn't want me to miss anything, would you?" I say, interspersing my sentence with flicks of my tongue over his cock, and punctuating it by taking him all the way back in, swallowing him down.

 **Sherlock:  
** Kit is back into full Gregory form. John is no longer Captain. We have definitely returned to our normal personas, well on our way to our normal life. What passes for normal for us at least.

"No. Not a thing," I don't want to miss a moment with either of my men.

 **Greg:  
** I continue working Sherlock's cock in and out of my throat, knowing that every growl, every rumble I make is being applied directly to his sensitive skin.  He reactions would make me smile, if my mouth wasn't full of cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** Unable to hold back using my hands any longer I twist them gently out of Greg's grasp. I place one hand on the back of the seat in front of me and the other on my own nipple after I lick my fingers so I can get it wet.

 **Greg:  
** I look up and see Sherlock stroking and pinching his nipples, and hum approvingly, bringing another shudder from him as the vibration surrounds his cock in my throat.

 **Sherlock:  
** As I go to rewet my fingers I catch John watching me in the rearview mirror. His view of kit is obstructed so I narrate what Greg is doing.

"Yes, kit, just like that. Take my penis all the way down your throat. Let it get all wet and sloppy." He does this trick he has that makes me moan loudly. "Fuh.... Your tongue is wickedly delicious."

 **John:  
**  “Jesus Christ, Sherlock…” and a shiver runs through me at how turned on they are getting me, and Sherlock’s voice is just making it worse. I begin debating if I should pull off and find a quiet spot to watch them. Maybe join in. Fuck.

 **Greg:  
** I pull back, returning to slow licks for a moment.  "So you like that, hmm?" I say, a wicked grin on my face.

 **Sherlock:  
** I watch as John tries to adjust himself while driving. We serve a bit so I laugh. John gives me a dirty glare which makes me laugh harder.

"Something funny about what I'm doing?" Greg asks with annoyance. "Not. A. Thing." I grin at him and point to John out of John view. Kit winks at me before mouthing ‘game on.’

 **Greg:  
** I slowly lick my fingers, making sure John can see what I'm doing in the rear view.  I then suck Sherlock back into my throat, while my wetted fingers brush teasingly over his arsehole.  He arches his back and moans loudly, making John look over his shoulder for a second to admire the view.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Wait a moment, let me get the lube." I rummage through my Belstaff to find the small bottle I keep in the inside pocket (for purely scientific reasons). Greg puts some on his fingers to warm it up.

 **Greg:  
** I roll my eyes at Sherlock (leave it to him to have lube in his coat pocket), and resume teasing over his arsehole, slipping two fingers into him, slow and smooth.  He is particularly vocal - for John's benefit, of course - as I brush over his prostate.

 **John:  
** Seeing an exit coming up, and thinking it would be better to not get us killed by being distracted, I take it and pull off into the empty car park of a small plaza where all the businesses are closed on Sundays. As soon as I have the Rover parked, I take of my seat belt and unzip my fly before turning a bit in my seat to watch the action in the backseat better.

 **Sherlock:  
** Now that John is watching I no longer have to describe what I'm feeling. I continue to moan and purr but otherwise say nothing. "Keep talking," John demands in his Captain voice.

 **Greg:  
** I meet Sherlock's eyes, our eyes sparkling as John parks the Rover so he can watch the show.  I hum in appreciation of our audience, making Sherlock whine as my throat vibrates around his cock.

 **Sherlock:  
** As John watches Greg deep throat me I try to narrate how good it feels. "He's… mmm… swallowing around the tip… uhng… of my cock and uh… it's… fuck. Right there kit. Suck a bit harder."

 **John:  
** Stroking my cock while I watch Greg swallow down Sherlock’s, and Sherlock’s voice and the things he’s saying, are driving me wild. I lick my lips and look into Sherlock’s eyes as he looks up at me as well. God, I wish there was room for me in that back seat too.

 **Greg:  
** I swirl my tongue around the head of Sherlock's cock, and twist my fingers in him, brushing over his prostate repeatedly.  He arches his back against me, letting out a high-pitched whine.

 **Sherlock:  
** I become unable to adequately describe the actions of Gregory and focus on the sensations instead. I place my hand on his head with no intention to rush or guide him. My other hand grabs the back of the seat for balance.

 **John:  
** Seeing as Sherlock’s hand is so close now, I reach out and place my own hand over his as we interlace our fingers. My other hand continues stroking my cock, a little precum helping to lubricate things.

 **Greg:  
** I lap lazily at Sherlock's cock, a sly grin on my face as I look up at John.  "Jealous, John?" I press Sherlock's prostate firmly, watching as he nearly comes undone, arching and twisting.

 **John:  
**  “Very.”

 **Sherlock:  
** “God your mouth was made for sucking cock. I envy the person who taught you so well."

 **Greg:  
** "It's a natural-born skill.  That, and knowing how to shut your mouth off."  I say with a grin.  As he starts to respond, I press into his prostate again and take him into my mouth, robbing him of speech again.

 **Sherlock:  
** Greg's oral ability are greatly appreciated at this moment in time. "Mmm kit. You're doing so good. Ugh I wish you could fuck me right here and right now. Wish you could put that gigantic dick in my arse so hard I would choke on it. Fuck. I'm close. So close. Don't swallow it. I want you to finish me of with you hands. Jack me hard and let me spurt all over this nice supple leather."

 **Greg:  
** I chuckle darkly.  "If you'd prefer that, Sherlock." I lick up one side of his cock. "But it seems like a waste to me." I lick up the other side of his cock, and wrap my hand around it, stroking his length smoothly, my other hand continuing my assault on his prostate.

 **John:  
** "Your brother is going to kill us," as I chuckle between huffed breathes.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Mm kill you, maybe. Kill me, no. He doesn't expect better from me and I'm not the one who borrowed his car." The removal of Greg's mouth has me a bit more cognizant.

 **John:  
** "I'm sure a few quick DNA tests would prove who he's going to really want to kill."

 **Greg:  
** I start twisting my wrist a little with each stroke.  "Cum for us, Sherlock..."

 **Sherlock:  
** Kit does this twist flick and I'm done for in two seconds flat. I spray my release mostly onto my own stomache but a fair amount hits the floor and seat as well. Feelings of being well fucked, and happy with ruining Mycroft’s Rover, soon has me drifting off to sleep. Last thing I remember is Greg moving to the front seat.

Hearing no sounds from the front after a few moments, I open my eyes to see what's going on. "Why are you not doing anything? It's too quiet if you're just going to sit there like school boys. Hop to it." I roll onto my side and cover myself up with my coat. When no one seems to move I huff out my breath. "Waiting! Hurry up."

 **Greg:  
** "Well, John?  I saw a sign a while ago for a truck stop ahead... how does a nice hot shower sound to you?"

 **John:  
** "Oh God, yes! And," and I lean forward to kiss Greg still lazily stroking my cock, "I don't know about you, but I want cum sooner than that."

"Thinking we could lend each other a hand here?"

 **Greg:  
** I reach over and give John a long, slow stroke, while freeing my own aching cock from my jeans.

 **John:  
** Shuddering as Greg grabs hold of my sensitive cock, I spit in my hand before I reach over to take hold of his.

 **Greg:  
** "Ungh... John..." I mumble under my breath as John starts stroking me.  Deep-throating Sherlock and getting him off had me uncomfortably hard, and in John's skilled hand, I wasn't going to last long.

 **John:  
** Leaning our foreheads against each other, I can look down and see his strong hand stroking me, and look over to see his huge cock leaking precum into my hand as I begin focus my attentions on his glans in the way I know he loves. “Cum for me Greg… I’m so close… I want to watch your load... fuck hngg.”

 **Greg:  
** I close my eyes and moan loudly as his thumb swipes over the slick head of my dick.  "Keep that up, John... just like that..." I breath heavily.   I shift in my seat so I can thrust against his hand.  I start stroking him faster, adding a twist of my wrist as I do.

 **John:  
** As soon as Greg starts with his twisting move, I lose it and my orgasm hits just as I also begin to feel and see Greg pulsing in my hand. Pushing up into his hand with a few short thrusts, I feel Greg doing the same in my hand. Once I regain my wits, I gather up as much of Greg’s cum in my hand as I can, and pulling it towards my mouth, Greg grabs hold of my wrist and begins licking my hand clean. I groan out as the sight of it and he moves his hand up in front of my mouth and I immediately begin licking my cum off his hands holding our eyes on each other’s. Once we’ve both thoroughly cleaned the other’s hand, we spend a few moments kissing, long and loving kisses.

 **Greg:  
** I flop back against the seat.  "Damn..." I sigh.  I carefully tuck myself back into my jeans, and reach into the back seat, nudging Sherlock, who is draped all over the back seat dozing.  "Get yourself dressed, Sherlock."  I'm given a mumbled, unintelligible answer, but he does start gathering up clothing, so I assume he heard me.  "You good to drive, John?" I run my hand along his thigh.  We should be able to get to that truck stop in 20 minutes or so.  I don't know about you two, but a hot shower sounds divine right now."

 **John:  
**  “Yes, and I can’t wait to shave as well,” as I rub my hand over the four days of beard growth I have and start the Rover up.


	24. Chapter 24

**John:  
** Reaching behind me, I blindly wave my hand around until I make contact with the Belstaf and tug on it. “Wake up, Sherlock!” I call out as we pull into the largest service station I’ve ever seen. There are lorries everywhere and signs that list their amenities, showers being the main attraction for us.

 **Greg:  
** "A nice hot shower and a hot meal that didn't come out of a can sounds great to me."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." I attempt to tug my coat back but John is surprisingly strong despite his stature.

 **John:  
**  “You can’t honestly tell me you enjoy not having showered in several days and that scruff on your face? I even brought your posh shampoo and shower gel!” Parking the Rover, I climb out and open the back door, peel back the Belstaf over Sherlock’s head, and intending to give him a kiss to rouse and entice him inside, but leaning down I get a whiff of his ripe odor. Making an exaggerated sniff, “Sherlock, I hate to break it to you, but you stink.”

 **Greg:  
** "If he's not going to use that delicious shower gel, give it to me, John..." I laugh as I get out of the Rover.

 **Sherlock:  
** "You're not a bed of roses yourself John." I blink my eyes open and stretch. "If anyone is NOT allowed to talk about facial hair it would be you two." I glare at Greg for laughing at my scruff. "Especially you, Sasquatch."

 **John:  
**  “What you don’t like our beards?” as I reach over and grab Greg’s chin and gently scratch my fingers over his jawline as he grins at me. “We’d make good leather daddies with these,” as I scratch at my own jaw waiting for Sherlock to react.

 **Greg:  
** I reach into the Rover and pull out my wash bag.  "You two can sit out here and argue.  I'm going to take a shower."  I head inside to the counter, paying for a shower stall and heading in.

 **Sherlock:  
** By the time we get inside Greg is nowhere to be found. I go up to register to request a shower. When the lady sees me and John she lets us know -ever so politely- that legally we have buy two showers for two people. Ridiculous!

 **John:  
** "Of course we need two showers ma'am," I smile as innocently as possible and push Sherlock towards the restroom doors after he pays. We get inside and find only one shower stall to be occupied, all the way at the end, and no one else in sight.

 **Greg:  
** I stepped into the hot spray and sighed.  The hot spring was nice, but there's nothing like a hot shower after a weekend camping trip.

 **Sherlock:  
** I follow the scent of sweat, sulfur, and my body wash to the furthest stall. When i yank open the shower curtain Greg lets out a little meep noise.

 **John:  
** Quickly turning on the water in the two stalls next to Greg’s and pulling the curtains closed, I follow Sherlock into Greg’s stall. “I realize we’re alone in here right now, but anyone could walk in here any moment. How about we actually take separate sho…” and Greg cuts me off by pulling me into a kiss and dragging me completely clothed under the spray of his shower.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Really John?! Do you have to always be so proper in public. You don't have to be all sunshine and kittens and oatmeal jumpers." By the end of my talking I am completely naked.

 **Greg:  
** I kiss John until he stops insisting on talking.  Of course, now he's completely soaked.  "Sherlock, come help me get John out of these wet clothes..." I wink at him, as I pull John's t-shirt off of him draping it over the shower wall.

 **Sherlock:  
** I get behind John and unzip his jeans while Greg is kissing him. I manage to get them almost all the way off before I realized he still had boots on. "This would be so much easier in kilts."

 **Greg:  
** "I got it, Sherlock." I drop to my knees in front of John with a grin, and unlace his boots, pulling them off him, so Sherlock could finish what he was doing.

 **John:  
** As Sherlock finishes pulling my jeans off me, Greg pours some shower gel into his hand and rubs it into a wet flannel. Still on his knees, he begins scrubbing up my legs while Sherlock grabs some shampoo and tackles my hair, his talented fingers massaging my scalp.

 **Sherlock:  
** Standing behind John again, I grab the shampoo and work his hair into a lather. "We'll need to do something about this beard, Doctor. What would all your cute patients say if they saw you like this?"

 **John:  
**  “All my cute patients are right here in this shower with me, and I certainly hope none of my other patients ever see us like this,” and I chuckle softly.

 **Greg:  
** I finish scrubbing his legs and get up off my knees to work my way over his hips and up his chest, while kissing him softly.

 **Sherlock:  
** Grabbing Greg's shower bag I see there's only two disposable razors. My suggestion of me putting on a towel and grabbing some more from the convenience store is immediately dismissed. "Fine, these will have to do. Means one of us won't shave," I say pointedly while looking at kit.

 **Greg:  
** "I brought those for you two, Sherlock.  I prefer a straight razor anyway - I'll shave when you drop me at my flat."

 **John:  
** Sherlock turns me and pushes me under the water to rinse my hair of the shampoo. When I open my eyes again Greg is working on Sherlock’s hair, so I grab the shower gel and flannel to get to work rubbing Sherlock down. I can hear Sherlock purring over the sound of the shower.

 **Greg:  
** "Good grief, Sherlock... how can you cope with all these curls?  They're tangled up like a rat's nest." I mutter as I try to scrub his scalp.

 **John:  
** "Just go gentle on them and they'll untangle with the conditioner for sure."

 **Greg:  
** "Maybe managing this mess is more your area, John.  My hair doesn't take this kind of maintenance."

 **Sherlock:  
** I smack both their hands away as they try to mess with my curls. "Leave them alone. I'll fix them later!" I grab a razor and the cream and turn towards John. "Now stay still, John."

 **John:  
**  “It’s a good thing I trust you,” as I give Sherlock a kiss before he slathers my face with cream.

 **Greg:  
** I lean against the shower wall and watch as Sherlock carefully removes the last vestiges of John's beard.  John moves under the shower spray, rinsing off the last of the shaving cream, and Sherlock looks over his work.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Possibly my best work ever." I give John a quick kiss. "You're turn kit."

 **Greg:  
** "Nope, cub.  Your turn." I snatch the shaving cream from him, and put some in my hand, eyeing his chin.  I've just started to smooth the shaving cream on his face when he protests.

 **Sherlock:  
** I scoot away from his foamy hands. "Please be serious. You aren't tall enough to reach all of my beard. I'd have patches everywhere." I put my hand out for the razor but Greg doesn't make a move to hand it over.

 **John:  
** "Let him do it Sherlock," I say softly. "At least he has a better chance to reach it all than I do."

 **Sherlock:  
** "A gnome has a better chance--" my mumbling is cut off by Greg covering a lot more of my face than he needs to with shaving cream. "He's the one who looks like a Yeti--" this time kit shuts me up by putting the razor to my cheek.

 **Greg:  
** "I happen to be very good at this sort of thing, even with just a disposable razor." I say quietly as I carefully and thoroughly shave away all of Sherlock's camping stubble without a single nick.  I move him under the spray and rinse off the remaining foam (and I did use WAY too much, but his horrified look made it worth it).  I run a hand over one side of his newly-shaven face approvingly.  "Acceptable, John?"

 **John:  
** Smoothing my hands over Sherlock's newly smooth face, "Very good!"

 **Sherlock:  
** Even I could tell that Greg did a better than average job without even having to feel the skin. "Thank you."

"I'm hungry." I start to towel off while Greg and John do a final rinse. "Feed me."

 **Greg:  
** "You're going to have to wait, darlin'... we'll take care of you soon enough."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I'm hungry now. Feed me now."

 **John:  
** "God you're impatient. Can we at least get dressed first?" I say as grab the clean clothes I brought in with me.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Clothes are boring but fine, whatever." I'm almost dressed. "I don't care if you’re all wet or not. I want something hot and filling. Hmmm I feel like maybe something salty or spicy...? Oh! Asian! I want Chinese!"

 **Greg:  
** I turn off the water and proceed to dry off myself.  "I promise you can have something hot and filling... right after we get back to the car."

 **Sherlock:  
** "I can't wait til we get to the car. Don't they have something here?"

 **John:  
** "Stop acting like a child," I say but immediately cringe as I'm sure Sherlock won't handle that sneaking out of mouth well.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Fine! You don't want to feed me I'll go take care of myself." I open the curtain to see a slightly older and well-muscled lorry driver.

 **John:  
** I just finish putting on my shoes when I hear a low and unknown voice out in the corridor over the sound of the other showers we left running. I step out from behind the curtain but don’t see anyone, so I reach into the other two stalls and turn the water off when I suddenly hear Sherlock say, “You must have me confused with someone else.” And the stranger responds with some rough slang in a thick Welsh accent, but I pick out the word ‘prossie.’ I may not speak much Welsh, but I know that word and what the man just implied Sherlock was.

Rounding the corner of the aisle of shower stalls I see Sherlock go out the main door and the Welsh man, wearing nothing but a towel, turns back to the sinks and rooting in his toiletry bag looking unhappy and muttering to himself.  I quietly go back to the shower stall where Greg is picking up our toiletries, and as I gather up our dirty and wet clothes into a plastic bag, I hear another shower start up down the aisle. Peaking my head out I can only assume it’s the same Welsh man, so I hold my finger up to my lips for Greg to be quiet and we walk back out to the car.

 **Greg:  
** I follow John quietly out of the shower area, as instructed, waiting until we were back to the car before I asked, "What the hell was that about?"

 **John:  
** "I pretty sure our Sherlock just got propositioned by a lorry driver" I chuckle.

 **Sherlock:  
** I slouch down in the back of the Rover as I wait for the slowpokes to return. "Took you long enough."

"Would you pay me for sex? Of course you would. How much would you pay me?"

 **Greg:  
** "I believe we work on a barter system, cub - we give you what we get." I wink at him.

 **Sherlock:  
** "Yes yes yes. Whatever." I wave his answer away. "In real money now. How much would you pay me? How much would you charge?"

 **John:  
** "More than either of us could afford to spend love. And don't you even think about it. No charging anyone," I warn him as I close the back hatch and head to the driver seat again.

 **Greg:  
** "I think you could charge at least three times the going rate for a high-class escort, cub.  But what you get from us is so much better than money..." I pinch his plump arse and climb into the front seat of the Rover.

 **Sherlock:  
** "The lorry driver offered me 100 pounds for a blow job! 100 pounds! Look at me. I'm worth at least three hundred. You both could easily get 200 pounds." A weird thought hits me. "It's the curls, isn't it? I'm worth less with this rats nest on my head."

 **John:  
** "No love, you're worth more *because* of the curls. He was just being cheap."

 **Sherlock:  
** "Good." They are so very smart sometimes.

 **John:  
** “Let’s go find you some Chinese food,” I proclaim as we pullout of the service station and head a little further into the town and Greg looks up restaurants on his phone.

The drive home after that is uneventful – Greg and I take turns picking music and talking about bands we love while Sherlock educated us on the various and arcane laws about prostitution in various countries. He even suggests we go to Amsterdam one weekend to see how much money we could actually make if we wanted to, but Greg and I both quickly shot that idea down.

We drop Greg off at his flat and head back to Baker Street exhausted, leaving the Rover to be dealt with the next day by parking it out front overnight. Luckily Mycroft’s plates prevent it from getting any parking citations, and the car cleaning service is apparently very good because Mycroft never mentions anything about finding any evidence of how we defiled it that weekend. Or maybe he’s too disgusted to say anything.


End file.
